El destino de los Principes Noldor
by Nimbretell
Summary: Hermanos, una joven, Familia. Tres Joyas, seran la causa de una tragica historia, por el odio y un terrible juramento, que quebrantara a la hermosa familia, dejando atras el pasado por el que se veran implicados algunos miembros, regresando a sus hogares años mas tardes. Odio, amor, paz, infidelidad, violacion, Amores prohibidos, y la muerte.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

La vieron nacer, la vieron crecer y siempre fueron aquellos amigos que siempre estuvieron con ella, en los momentos más alegres y en los más tristes. Así como tomaron su puesto como hermanos, la protegieron, le dieron mucho amor. Los años pasaban y mientras crecía, así mismo la belleza de apoderaba de ella, robando cada uno de los siete corazones de la casa de Fëanor.

Su nombre era: Silmariën. Una elfa mitad Noldor por parte de padre y mitad Teleri por parte de Madre. Es huérfana de padre y madre. Su madre, era de raza Teleri, y su nombre era: Eilinel (Luz de la luna). Ella habría muerto minutos después de que su hermano menor naciera. Su padre, Artamir (Joya Noble), un elfo con sangre Noldor, era miembro de la corte del Rey Noldor Finwë. Murió tras dos meses después de que su esposa diera a luz, por depresión. Así la elfa, vivió en Tirion, en el reino de los Noldor, del propio rey Finwë.

Silmariën era una joven elfa, de unos cincuenta años, con una hermosa y brillante belleza, envidiable por muchas elfas. Era alta, con un esbelto cuerpo, apenas terminando de desarrollarse con las delicadas y bien delineadas curvas. De tez blanca, muy blanca como papel, de ojos grises claros y penetrantes, de pómulos altos, rodeados de pequeñas pecas, y de cabellos negros con hilillos rubios, largos y brillantes; característica de aquellos elfos Noldor. Si bien, podría pasar por hermana de los hijos de Fëanor. Era hermosa por donde la miraran.

Finwë acogió a la pequeña niña como su hija. El rey elfo estaba solo con su hijo, y aun su corazón se sentía triste por la pérdida de su esposa, Míriel. Silmariën fue amada por Fëanor y por sus demás hijos, al igual que por el propio rey. Dio muchos amores y a medida que fue creciendo, junto con su belleza, muchos la amaron, pero ella no correspondió a ni uno. Confiaba mucho en Finwë, de tal punto que todo lo que hacía y aquellos elfos que la trataban pretender, se lo decía. Había a veces que le ayudaba y le daba consejos, y muchas veces lo dejo, para irse a Alqualondë, a la tierra de los Teleri, a visitar a su familia. Muchas veces, fue acompañada del mismo Fëanor y hasta de sus hijos.

Pero cuando nacieron Fingolfin y Finarfin, sintió una gran estima por ellos, pero no le agrado las cosas que leyó sobre los ojos de Fëanor, sobre el casamiento y sus hermanastros, no queridos.

-He podido leer tus ojos, lamento mucho que esté pasando por esto, pero sí quizás trata de tratarlos a ellos, a tus hermanastros, quizás encuentres amor de su parte, ellos no te odian, te quieren mucho, pero si sigues así, quizás las cosas tomaran otro giro y sea de otra manera. –la elfita le miro a los ojos tratando de leerlos, pero la expresión de Fëanor ardió al instante. –piensas que tus hermanastros junto con su esposa, Indis, crees que ellos quitaran el amor que tu padre siente hacia a ti. Pero te equivocas, porque no es así, tú eres su mayor adoración, tú eres su primer hijo, y tú eres hijo de Míriel, de aquella elfa que el tanto amo y que aun aquella sombra de su muerte, vive en su corazón, pero eres tú lo único que lo ha hecho seguir adelante. Además, todos sus pensamientos están acudidos a ti, porque eres su hijo, su primer hijo, su orgullo.

Fëanor solo le miro y no le contesto, se impresionó bastante, que una joven de quince años, le diera un consejo tan maduro como ese. Pero se sintió molesto y prefirió irse de su vista. Era mejor eso, antes de que le contestara algo que la hiriera.


	2. propuesta

**Capitulo 1: Propuesta **

50 años después –Coirë, primer dia de la primavera

-No empieces Maedhros, has venido a celarme otra vez?-. La elfa camino de un lado a otro en su habitación, con una sonrisa llena de burla.

-No vengo a celarte, solo a decirte la verdad. Me conoces bien, y ya sabes lo que te he dicho antes, Silmariën, no quiero que salgas con ese elfo. –

-Siempre me hablas así, de todos los elfos con los que trato salir. No entiendo tu odio hacia ellos. -

-No los odio, solo que…-el príncipe pensó que decir. Silmariën se volteo con las manos puesta en su cintura, arqueando una fina ceja negra, y una sonrisa de burla en su rostro. -¿Tienes el descaro de reírte? Estoy diciendo la verdad

-¿Ahora no puedo reírme, Maedhros? ¿Qué otra cosa me vas a prohibir?-. La elfa le hablo con tono de estar molesta. Odiaba que le dijeran que hacer, y mas si era alguien que ella no conocía del todo bien. Pero como era Maedhros, ella se lo pasaba porque le gustaba verlo enojado, al igual que sus hermanos.

Apretó la mandíbula, se cruzo de brazos, y frunció el ceño, tratando de aguantarse la risa, al ver el rostro serio, y aquellas mejillas que se habían tornado rosadas, cuando sintió enojarse. (Una característica más, de los hijos de Fëanor)

-No te estoy prohibiendo nada Silmë (Era el nombre corto que ellos utilizaban para llamarla), solo quiero que me obedezca.-hizo una pausa. –es tanto pedir?-

-No lo es-bajo la mirada. –pero piensa las cosas con mas claridad, soy joven, tengo cincuenta años y aun no salgo con nadie, por culpa tuya y la de tus hermanos. –parpadeo dos veces. Ese gesto lo amaba aquel elfo de cabellos cobrizos, le parecía irresistible. –Recuerda que soy joven y tengo derecho, tanto como tú la tienes, no puedes prohibirme algo como eso, Maedhros-. Una delgada línea apareció en los labios del príncipe.

-Cuando una elfa cumple la mayoría de edad, todos los elfos quieren ser el primero de estar con ellas, ya sabrás porque-

-Entonces, eso es lo que quieres evitar conmigo?, no quieres que lo haga con cualquiera?-

-Exacto-

-Y me dirás entonces, ¿Cuando piensas que yo tendré eso? Quiero tener hijos Maedhros, va a llegar un tiempo en donde me casare con algún Noldor o Teleri y hare una familia…-hizo una pausa.

" Si supieras, las ganas que tengo, de estar contigo, Maedhros, aunque fuera tan solo una noche."

Mientras tanto, Maedhros, solo inspecciono cada piel, cada curva y aquella belleza que había sido su causa de tanto cuidado, para que ni un idiota viniera a robársela, y ahora ella estaba ahí, diciéndole que algún dia ella formaría una familia. Eso quiere decir que ella solo lo ve a el, como su hermano, jamás lo vería de esa manera distinta, que el la veía a ella.

-Lo lamento, Maedhros, eso no podrás retenérmelo.

-Yo eso lo se, no tienes porque decírmelo, solo quiero lo mejor para ti, Silmë, después de tantos sufrimientos, no deberías pasar el resto de tus días estando con un elfo que no te merece.

-¿Entonces quien me merece, Maedhros?-

-No lo se…-bacilo un momento, antes de decir. –el dia que aprendas algunas cosas, y el destino de nosotros no este junto, entonces ahí te casaras pero mi rostro, no lo volverás a ver mas.

Era cierto! Maedhros no aguantaría ni un solo segundo, ver como un elfo estúpido la iba a tener a ella por todos aquellos años, por todas esas noches y por todos esos días, y en como la vería despertar con aquellos cabellos negros saliéndose del moño o todos despeinados, y la escucharía cantar, reír y saborearía sus labios cada segundo; cosa que el no iba a poder hacer con ella, cosa que el, jamás podría aguantar y mucho menos, siendo descendiente de Fëanor, su sangre estaba llena de fuego, y sabría que una ira caminaría por sus venas y a ella la trataría muy mal, hasta el punto de que le quitaría el habla, por sus malos celos, por su deseo hacia a ella.

Silmariën sintió a su entorno girar a noventa grados, ya no quería burlarse de el, solo quería tenerlo cerca, como siempre, sentirse protegida por el y por sus hermanos; pero sabría que el donde eso ocurriera, el se iría y la dejaría sola, y ya no pudiera escucharlo decirle todas aquellas cosas que sucedían a su alrededor, no podría escuchar sus riñas hacia esos elfos que la querían pretender. Entonces allí se daría cuenta, que toda su vida se iría por un vacio, un vacio en donde quizás, estaría el, con otra hermosa elfa, en su cama, saboreando aquellos labios rojos y perdiéndose en aquellos ojos grises potentes. Ni un elfo, solo aquellos siete príncipes, la habían sentido sentirse protegida y querida, y que aquellos celosos elfos, iban a seguir a su lado por el resto de sus días, si ella se quedaba. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Ella quería tener hijos, y estaba claro que Maedhros, por más hermoso que fuera, no iba a estar con ella, porque ella no tiene aquel aspecto físico que tienen las elfas que yacían en su cama.

-Entonces, en determinado momento, piensas dejarme sola?-la elfa sintió enojarse de un pronto.-pienso que es muy egoísta de tu parte, tratarme así, Maedhros-

-¿Egoísta de mi parte?-. El príncipe aumento su tono de voz. –piensas que saber que te iras y te casaras, tendría que estar ahí, contigo?-el príncipe hizo una pausa, leyendo la mirada firme de la elfa; pero lo único que vio, fue enojo.

La elfa se cruzo de brazos, con esta vez, el enojo surcando su frente, sus mejillas se inflaron y su respiración fue mas jadeante. Estaba realmente molesta, nunca le había reclamado, pero esta vez, lo haría.

-¡Así! Así es como piensas!-alzo la voz. –Maedhros, jamás te he celado con ninguna de esas elfas con las que te acuesta, ni a ti, ni a tus hermanos, y ustedes a mi me celan y ahora te pones tan egoísta conmigo de dejarme sola, como mis padres y mis hermanos lo hicieron, pero esta bien, has lo que te da la gana, así como me dejaras hacer lo que yo quiera, y si la cosa va a hacer así, que me vas a dejar cuando me case, esta bien, pensé que tendría tu apoyo, pero veo que no. No tengo apoyo de nadie, pero no importa. Sola llegue a este mundo y sola me quedo. –la elfa sintió las lagrimas sobre sus ojos, pero no lloraría delante de el, no después del enojo que sentia en ese momento, no quería verse derrotada y que el sintiera lastima por ella.

- Silmariën…, no entiendes…

-¡Claro que entiendo!-le interrumpió. –Maedhros quizás no veas las cosas, como yo las veo, mi familia esta destruida, pero la tuya no lo esta, tus padres son felices, tu abuelo se volvió a casar y es feliz, toda tu familia es feliz, mientras que yo…-su voz se corto, sintiendo las lagrimas ahogar su voz.-mi familia se destruyo por completo. Tu tienes una vida perfecta, que te vale todo lo que digan de ti, sobre lo famoso que eres por tener muchas amantes, y en todo estos años que a ti y a tus hermanos, le he dado mi consuelo, cuando han sentido alguna preocupación o algún comentario que quisieran decirle a sus padres, también he estado allí, apoyándolos en lo que sea, y cuantas veces a ti, te cubrí muchas noches en que tu te divertías con otras, mientras que ahora me estas tratando de decir que no me apoyaras, no estarás ahí después cuando me case…-la elfa movió la cabeza. –pero sabes lo que mas me duele de todo esto…, que fueras tu el que me lastimaría de esta manera, dejarme sola en mi momento de felicidad, pero esta bien, siempre he estado sola, nunca he tenido apoyo de nadie, y mi vida siempre será un fracaso.

La elfa se sentó al borde del ventanal, mirando un nido de pájaro en aquel árbol de manzana. Maedhros por lo tanto, sintió su corazón ablandarse con aquellas palabras, se sintió el peor elfo de todo el mundo, y supo las ganas de llorar que esta tenia, la conocía muy bien, y se recrimino por ser idiota. Se levanto de la cama y camino con pasos lentos hacia ella. La elfa le miro con aquellos ojos grises aguados y esa fina nariz sonrojada por las ganas de llorar. El elfo abrió los brazos y rodeo su cintura.

-Lo siento, se que te lastime, es que…, tan solo de imaginarme a ti con otro elfo, me pone celoso Silmë, no sabes lo mucho que te quiero, pero hare todo lo posible por hacerte feliz y prometo no alejarme de ti en tal caso que te cases, estaré ahí, dándote mi apoyo en todo lo que necesites.

Al separarse vio las pequeñas lágrimas rodar por las mejillas sonrojadas de la elfa, sonrió y las limpio con delicadeza.

-Me tragare en lo más profundo de mi corazón los celos y velare por tu felicidad, cueste lo que cueste. Así mismo, como tú no me has desamparado en los momentos que he estado con esas elfas, y por lo idiota que he sido.

La elfa sonrió y asintió, abrazando con fuerza al elfo.

-Bien, como hemos hecho las paces, quiero que me ayudes a ver que vestido me queda mas lindo, hoy cenare con…

-No, vayas, esta noche no, Silmariën-

-Maedhros, ya empiezas…?-

-Mablung? Es un Sindar, solo esta aquí por unas semanas, no quiero que vayas con el, no Silmariën, no quiero que te ilusiones y como te dije, tienes cincuenta años, el buscara algo mas después de la cena, un recuerdo que llevara a Menegroth, lo lamento, pero no iras con el esta noche, si quieres…, dormirás conmigo hoy, te explicare algunas cosas, de las que deberías ir sabiendo…-se quedo pensativo por unos segundos. –aunque no debería ser yo, el que te las dejara, pero lo hare, porque tu madre no esta aquí para que te lo diga.

-Esta bien, iré a cancelar con el luego.-La elfa al ver la expresión de triunfo de Maedhros, rompió en risas. –los celos aun marca esas mejillas rojas, Maedhros.

El príncipe volteo los ojos, sabiendo que siempre seria la burla para ella y que por más que intentase decir que no estaba celoso, en realidad estaba más que celoso.

-El mismo carácter que el de tu padre, Maedhros-. Se sentó aun lado de el, en su cama. -imagino no, que tu padre celaba a tu madre siempre, cuando era joven.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque me estas celando al igual que tus hermanos… ¿Qué es lo que quieren conmigo? Me tratan de manera muy sobre protectora y eso no me esta gustando. -ya le hablo con mas seriedad.

-Sabes porque…-el elfo se acerco más a la elfa. -porque me pones celoso, no nos gusta que estés con nadie, solo que nos quieras a nosotros, Silmariën. -la elfa se acerco a su amigo, sentándose sobre sus piernas. Rodeo sus brazos en su cuello, besándole la mejilla.

-Sabes que los quiero a los siete, no podría cambiarlos por nada, solo que…, no puedo estar con ustedes, ya sabes, son siete y yo solo tengo que escoger uno, nada mas, no puedo, no con todos, se vería mal, y…

-Claro que puedes-. Le cayó Maedhros, rozando sus labios con los de la elfita.

-Maedhros…-

-Solo se tratara de estar a escondidas, nadie tendrá porque enterarse. -el elfo, termino uniendo sus labios con los de la elfa, besando con delicadeza, no quería aun darle a demostrar lo que sentia por ella y lo desesperado que estaba.

Poco a poco se hubo separado por la falta de aire. La elfa lo miro jadeante, un tanto asombrada, porque la vez que se beso con el por primera vez, no le había hablado en días por vergüenza. Y ahora lo tenia al frente, con una sonrisa en sus labios y esa mirada llena de lujuria que la hacia removerse.

-Prefiero compartirte con mis hermanos que con otro estúpido, Silmë, únete a nosotros y serás la única, y nadie se tendrá que enterar.

La elfa se quedo allí, mirándolo con asombro interés. Jamás pensó que Maedhros llegaría a darle una noticia como esa, al igual que su permiso.

-Veo que los celos te han tocado la cabeza, Maedhros. –le sonrió nuevamente. –vaya… como me quieres.

-¿Qué me dices?-. Su voz sonó tan gutural y muy sensual. Silmariën sintió un deseo que despertó en ella, con excesiva pasión por la que se sintió sometida al momento de pensar en las cosas que ella alguna vez habría querido hacer con Maedhros. Pero se guardaba esa parte, pensando que el jamás la miraría de otra manera, que no fueran como hermanos. Y sin embargo ahí estaba el, dándole un propuesta muy tentadora.

-Lo hare, claro, quiero estar contigo y con tus demás hermanos-. No podía desperdiciar esa propuesta, por nada del mundo.

-Pero ahí algo que me toca saber-

-¿Qué es?-

-¿Eres virgen?-

La elfa se quedo en silencio unos momentos, dudosa si darle la respuesta, estaba segura que Maedhros habría probado mucho, y ella no había probado nada, y al momento de hacerlo, seria un fracaso en la cama. Pero que mas da, de igual forma algún dia tendría que hacerlo como su primera vez, y estaba segura de que se entregaría a alguno de los hijos de Fëanor.

-Bueno…, si-

-Tendremos que trabajar en eso, te enseñare todo lo que se, Silmariën, ya veras que no te arrepentirás. -el príncipe se veía muy motivado. La tomo por la cadera, quitándola de sus piernas. -me sentiré honrado en ayudarte, pero…, solo tu erigirás con quien.

La elfa se quedo parada al frente del príncipe, este la miro de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Primero, habría que ayudarte con la desinhibición, y lo segundo seria, y luego la satisfacción y el disfrutar de un buen sexo…-le sonrió. La elfa sintió sus piernas temblar, y su cabeza llenarse de toda clase de ideas extrañas…, pero pensó, que si Maedhros provocaba ese estado tan… deseo e impetuoso en ella con palabras… ¿Qué seria capaz de hacer en la cama? ¿Qué seria capaz el, de provocarle a ella si compartía la cama con el? La elfa sintió que se desmayaría, pero aun así, sintió un deseo infernal recorrer su cuerpo. Pero Maedhros vio lo que provoco en ella y sintió que debía calmarla, aun no llegaba la hora y mira lo que le provocaba. Entonces rompió el silencio y parpadeo. –pero aun así, alguno de los sietes tendrás que escoger-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Con quien de los siete, estarás, Silmariën?-

-Yo…., yo no se-balbuceo. -no deberíamos estar pensando en eso, quieres ir muy rápido y aun no establezco una relación con tus hermanos.

-No te preocupes, Silmariën, ya veras, lo felices que se pondrán cuando sepan que has aceptado.

…

-¿QUÉ?!-grito la elfa. –¿Estas loca, Silmë? Son siete y tu eres una sola, ellos son como tus hermanos, además…, no puedes, tener sexo con todos, que pasara cuando elijas casarte? Los lastimaras, y si escoges a uno de ellos, se pelearan por ti, eso es lo que quieres?-

Los cabellos negros de Silmariën se removieron de su sitio, se pegaron al poco sudor de su frente. Miro a su única amiga con una sonrisa.

-¿No sabes lo que estas haciendo, verdad?-pregunto la elfa mirando las ligeras marcas rosadas en el cuello de la elfa. Esta al ver lo que estaba mirando su amiga, se corrió sus cabellos hacia adelante, tapando su cuello. – Silmë… ¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-Probando de lo que la vida me da, Imloth, eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Pero veo que no debí contarte nada, sabría que me saldría con estas-

-¿Cómo no quieres que te lo diga, Silmë? Me estas hablando de estar con siete príncipes, y sobre todo, por lo que te volverás si sigues así-

-¿Volverme? ¿Cómo que me volveré, Imloth?-

-Como una arrastrada, que anda con siete elfos, eso es lo que te volverás si sigues en eso, Silmë, eres mi amiga y quiero lo mejor para ti.

-Pero no es nada Prohibido, no son mi familia Imloth, además, tengo que aprovechar, en unos años me casare, quiero tener una familia.

-Entonces cásate, con uno de los hijos de Fëanor, o de la casa de Fingolfin o Finarfin. Es mejor eso, antes de que este con siete elfos. –se quedo en silencio, mirando a su alrededor. –que pasara si Fëanor y Nerdanel, se dan cuenta de lo que están haciendo? Piensa Silmë, piensa en como te van a catalogar? ¿De perra, de zorra o de puta? Y hasta puede que te saquen de sus vidas, tendrás una mala imagen-. La elfa peino los cabellos que Silmë trataba de retener en su cuello, pero que no podía, por más que quisiera. El frio viento se los removió a los segundos. –Amiga, te ayudare a quitar esas marcas.- Silmariën asintió. Se quedaron en silencio en unos momentos, entonces Imloth dijo:- si es tu voluntad y es lo que quieres, esta bien, te apoyare, porque tu me apoyas en mi relación con Gildor, después de todo lo que ha pasado con mis padres y que no me quieren con el y eso.

-Vez! Yo si quiero estar con los siete, así mismo como tú quieres estar con Gildor-

-Esta bien, pero tienes que tener cuenta en algo-. La elfa de ojos café, movió sus ojos en dirección detrás de los hombros de su amiga. Acerco sus labios a la oreja de Silmariën. –Maedhros…-susurro. Se separo un poco. –no hagas nada, hasta que yo te explique algunas cosas. Pero siempre recuerda, no muestres tanto cariño delante de los padres de ellos, también guarda la confianza que ellos te tiene, y toma un decisión rápido, si ellos en verdad te quieren, te darán propuestas sobre matrimonio y mas Maedhros, si fue el quien te propuso hacer esto.

Silmariën por ultimo asintió y se alejo de su amiga prometiéndole que iría a la casa de su amiga esa noche para hablar en su habitación sobre aquellas cosas importantes.


	3. Problemas

**Capítulo 2: Problemas**

Esa mañana, Silmariën fue a encontrarse con los hijos de Fëanor, en la cascada de Tirion. Ese día todos irían de pesca, como bien había propuesto, Caranthir en la noche anterior. Al momento que llegó a su lado, Curufin la tomó por sorpresa al momento que este la tomo por la mejilla y la besara en los labios, seguido por Maglor, luego Caranthir; La elfa aun con el asombro, se separó de Celegorm, colocando su mano en su pecho. Separándose de él.

-Oye! ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué me están besando?-

Los elfos se le quedaron mirando con extrañeza y luego miraron a Maedhros.

-Maedhros, nos dijo….-empezó Curufin, mirando a su hermano mayor. -que aceptaste ser nuestra pareja, ¿Es cierto, no?-

La elfa miro a Maedhros y luego miró a los seis elfos, que tenían una expresión de desencajados. -Si es cierto, solo que…, me tomaron por sorpresa, sus besos. -les sonrió-

-Mejor que era cierto, porque yo mismo iba a matar a mi propio hermano por decir mentiras.-dijo Caranthir, abrazando a la elfa. Dándole pequeños besos en los labios.

Maedhros hizo aun lado a Caranthir, tomando de la mano de Silmariën. La elfa les sonrió a ambos.

-Suéltala Maedhros, falta nuestros besos.-dijo Amras, tomando a Silmariën por la cadera, besándola con pasión al igual que Amrod, mordiendo los labios de la elfa.

Maedhros los quito de enzima de la elfa, tomándola por el brazo. –Déjenla en paz.-. El mayor rodeo los ojos, mientras que Caranthir y Celegorm se rieron al ver a su hermano celoso.

-Bien! Se van a seguir riendo, o me van a dejar hablar?-preguntó este molesto. Mirando a sus hermanos con el rostro serio.-

-Ya!, esta bien-dijo Caranthir-

-Bien, los he reunido aquí, por consiguiente de que hablaremos todos y tendremos que acordar algunos… puntos-dijo el hermano mayor.

-Espera-intervino Amras el último hijo de la familia. El elfo se cruzó de brazos.- espero yo, que tu no quieras hacerte dueño de ella, por más que hermano mayor seas, no permitiré que pongas tu, todas las reglas, además ¿Por qué hay que poner reglas, si ella no es una cosa, Maedhros.

-Yo nunca dije que pondría reglas, Amras, solo dije, unos puntos, nada más, escucha bien, antes de hablar. -El mayor, respiro profundamente antes de proseguir. -antes de que alguien de ustedes interrumpa, quieren decir algo?-

-Prosigue de una vez por todas, Maedhros-hablo esta vez Maglor. Se cruzó de brazos. –sabes que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-¿Tiempo?-dijo Silmariën -

-Tenemos que cocinar la cena, para el aniversario de nuestros padres-dijo Amras. –todo por culpa de Maedhros, por ofrecernos. Y ya no iremos de pesca.

-Oh…, será para otra ocasión.- sonrió. -¿Por qué, eso es un gesto muy lindo, además es aniversario de sus padres, porque no hacerlos? Puedo ayudarles si quieren-se ofreció la elfa amablemente.

-Si-gritaron en coro los seis elfos.

-No y se acabado-dijo Maedhros. –con un humor seco. –miro a Silmariën con una sonrisa. –no te quiero ver metida en la cocina y también, estás invitada para que pruebes nuestra comida. No quiero que ayudes a estos idiotas. –se irguió y miró a sus hermanos que estaban enojados. –ahora si me dejan hablar para terminar…

Fëanor se quitó la última prenda que cargaba, miró con ardientes ojos a Nerdanel, que yacía desnuda sobre la cama. El elfo sintió arder su cuerpo como su garganta en ese momento.

-Después de tanto tiempo, volveremos a estar juntos-murmuró Fëanor, sentándose al lado de su esposa.

La elfa acarició sus cabellos que cayeron sobre su rostro, removiendo detrás de su oreja puntiaguda. Acaricio las mejillas rojas de su esposo, sintiendo la sangre caliente que caracterizaba a Fëanor.

-Te extrañe demasiado.-susurró la elfa. –pero si sigues calentándote, incendiaras la cama, Fëanor. –rio la elfa, removiéndose debajo de su esposo, por las cosquillas que este le hacia con sus cabellos, sobre su cuello.

-Ahora que hablas de eso, amor-el elfo se incorporo tomando asiento en la cama. –veo que mis hijos tienen mi fuego, y que por lo visto, en el almuerzo de hoy, pude notar a Maedhros, molesto. –la elfa frunció el ceño.

-¿Molesto? ¿Por qué?-

-Al parecer, le molesto ver que, Curufin, estuviera mirando a Silmariën de un manera…, extraña, jamás los había visto mirar a una elfa, como lo hacen con ella. Es como si mi fuego, estuviera creciendo en sus corazones, Nerdanel, me parece extraño que se comporten así, y mas Maedhros.

-No te preocupes, seguro no es eso, Fëanor. Deberías hablar con el luego, haber que era lo que le sucedía. –dijo la elfa, besando el cuello de su esposo. –ahora no dañes este momento. –susurro.

Unió sus labios. Amaba cada parte del cuerpo delicado y suave de su elfa. Conoció aquellas intimas apartes, las cuales se relajaron por la gran atención que este les ofrecía. Sin embargo. Aquella cama en unos minutos fue un fuego infernal, del que los dos jugaron de maravillas, por sus atenciones y sus gemidos, jadeos y mas, por sus embestidas, los movimientos sensuales en la cama, los nombramientos a gritos, las mordidas, las marcas, las acaricias, las masturbaciones, los arañazos, los moretones que se formaron en la delicada parte de los muslos sobre los fuertes agarres, las posiciones mas excitantes, aquellos labios sugerente, los cabellos revueltos, las lenguas entrelazadas, el semen por todas partes de su cuerpo y en la cama, sus labios sobre sus intimidades, la saliva por aquel pequeño orificio, las sabanas rasgadas, las almohadas en el suelo… eso era todo lo que se vivía en esa cama por esos momentos.

-Por Eru y todos los Valares-se quejo Maedhros. -¡Como han podido ser tan estúpidos en perder el collar de mama?! Saben como se pondrá mi padre cuando se entere de lo que sucedió, Caranthir, Maglor-. Reprendió Maedhros, mirando a estos dos, con enojo.

-YO no se nada-dijo Caranthir, sacudiendo las manos. –ya hemos buscado por todas partes.

-Dejamos la caja aquí, con el collar adentro, cuando salimos de la habitación-dijo Maglor, tratando de mantener la calma.

-Si, mucho que la dejaron aquí, Maglor, pues yo no la veo-dijo con sarcasmo. –Ahora mismo iré a buscar a mi padre, para decirle lo que paso de una vez por todas. – el elfo camino hacia la puerta, para luego voltear y decir. –y se quedan, todos aquí, en donde yo regrese y no están, me las pagaran. –los miro a todos con una mirada asesina.

Cuando Maedhros abandono la sala, entro Silmariën con una sonrisa, que se apago de un pronto al ver la preocupación teñida en el rostro de los príncipes.

-Vaya… esto si parece un fiesta-dijo con ironía.

-Estamos en problemas, Silmariën-dijo Amrod.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hicieron?-. La elfa les miro a todos con cara de tragedia. Sabía que si Fëanor se llegaba a enterar, hasta ella saldría reñida de todo esto. Ya estaba acostumbrada, Fëanor era como su padre, aveces.

-No sabemos donde esta el collar que mi papa le iba a dar a nuestra madre-. Hablo Celegorm.

-¿Y… donde esta Maedhros?-. La elfa lo busco por la sala.

-Se ha ido a buscar a nuestro padre, para decirle lo que paso. –dijo Amrod.

-Y… ¿Qué mas paso? Veo que este problema no llega hasta aquí-. Silmariën miro a cada uno de ellos. Todos estaban con cara de preocupación.

Celegorm camino de un lado a otro por la habitación. Era el más preocupado.

-Turco ¿Qué sucede?-. La elfa le tomo las manos. –dime que te paso- le susurro.

-A mi me tocaba hacer un buen dulce, y termino todo quemado, aparte de que sabia asqueroso. Mande a un cocinero a que cocinara un pastel nuevo, todo quedo bien, hasta que cuando lo iba a llevar a la mesa, me tropecé y se me cayó el dulce.

-Ouch…-murmuro Silmariën. –no te golpeaste?-

-No, pero aunque me haya caigo, no me importa, ahora cuando Maedhros se entere y mi padre también…, van a explotar.

-Si-dijo Silmariën. Estaba claro que las cosas estaban muy, pero muy mal. –y tu Amrod, ¿Qué me dices?-

-Bien, la comida fue un asco, todo lo cocinaron de nuevo, y pasó algo más terrible…

-Ambarto, que paso?-

-Da la casualidad que paso algo y la cabaña que habíamos alquilado para nuestros padres, se quemo.

Silmariën respiro profundamente cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Estaba claro que esto era un gran problema por lo que venia bajando con estos elfos.

-Chicos, cálmense, yo hablare con Maedhros…

-De seguro esta ya con nuestro padre-

-Donde esta tu padre, ahora mismo, Ambarussa?-

-No lo sabemos, quizás en su habitación-

La elfa salió corriendo de la habitación. Si este iba enojado, de seguro iba con pasos rápidos.

-¡Maedhros!-llamo la elfa, al momento que lo vio subiendo la escalera, con rapidez.

- Silmariën, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Necesitamos, hablar con urgencia Maedhros. –dijo la elfa jadeante. Este frunció el entrecejo y negó.

-Has visto a mis hermanos y te han mandado a que me detengas para que no le diga nada a mis padres?-

-Maedhros, por favor, no lo hagas, ha pasado algo más, de igual forma vas a salir reñido de todo esto.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque la cabaña que alquilaron para sus padres, esta quemada y no hay cena esta noche.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-grito el elfo. –Esto no puede estar pasando.-Se toco los cabellos.

-Maedhros, cálmate amor…, no ha pasado nada, tu padre sabe que iba esta cena?-

-El me mando a que la organizara-. El elfo se sentó en el escalón.

-Tranquilo, si hablas con el…-

-Hablare con el, si, pero mis hermanos tienen la culpa, no yo-

-Maedhros…, es mejor que no hables con el…, déjalo así…, pidan a sus cocineros que le hagan una comida especial ahorita…-la elfa lo tomo por el rostro besando sus labios. –no vayas amor, por favor.

- Silmariën, no me vas a convencer con un beso-

-¿Qué quieres entonces?-

-Nada, tengo que ir hablar, además ya estamos grandes para tomar responsabilidades. –En parte el tenía mucha razón.

Así que Silmariën acompaño a Maedhros hasta la habitación de sus padres, cuando…

Los elfos estaban tomados de las manos, gimiendo de la manera más audible mientras la penetración se hizo más torturadora, al igual que los movimientos de ambos.

-Fëanor, por favor…ahhhh…mas ….ra..pi…ppp…dooo….-gemía la elfa, apretando sus dedos con los de su esposo.

En ese momento Maedhros abrió la puerta, el silencio, cuando vio la escena muy vergonzosa, Silmariën que estaba a su lado, abrió los ojos ampliamente, sonrojándose. Se voltio y tomo a Maedhros de la mano, este al momento de caminar, hizo ruido, haciendo que estos dejaran su acto, para verlos.

-¡Maedhros!-exclamaron los dos. -¡Silmariën!-

-Lo sentimos, padre.-murmuro el elfo con su cuerpo teñido en vergüenza.

Fëanor tomo la sabana en sus manos, tapándose con el. Salió de la habitación, pasando a la sala de sus aposentos. Alzo la mano en señal de que los dos no se fueran.

-Maedhros-miro a su hijo.- Silmariën -. Luego miro a la elfita. Ambos lo saludaron con una reverencia. –Maedhros, has venido a decirme algo, que es?-

El príncipe Noldor sintió el fogaje lujurioso de su padre sobre la revoltosa noche que estaba teniendo con su mujer. Entonces pensó en como ese fuego se tornaría molesto cuando supiera todo lo que sucedió.

-Te venia a decir, que la cena tardara un poco mas-. Su voz se hizo eco, cuando Fëanor lo miro a los ojos. No se notaba muy complacido pero que más da, después de que su hijo dañara su perfecto momento, ya casi estaba por culminar, cuando estos dos llegaron; y ahora la cena demoraba.

-Bien. –sonó tan seco. –Maedhros, el colgante que le deje a Cano y Mori, quiero que me lo traigas aquí, ahora mismo, mientras que la cena este lista. Entendido.

-Padre hay algo mas…, que sucedió con el colgante. –el elfo respiro hondamente, sintiendo por lo que se venia bajando.

La expresión de Fëanor se frunció, mirando con cierto aire molesto por la mala noticia que le darían. Paso su mirada de un lado a otro, y luego la poso sobre Silmariën. La pobre elfa estaba tan roja que sintió tensarse más de lo que estaba por la mirada de su príncipe. Fëanor cuando estaba serio, daba miedo.

Fëanor movió la cabeza, dándole a entender que prosiguiera.

-Padre, Maglor y Caranthir perjuran que dejaron la caja sobre la peinadora de Maglor, y cuando regresaron no estaba la caja, no saben en donde esta, han buscado por todos lados y la caja con el colgante no aparece.

Fëanor miro a su hijo con una mirada afiladora sobre la furia que recorrió por sus venas. Ese colgante le había costado hacerlo y había durado por más de dos meses. Los materiales que utilizo para el colgante, era único, porque ese material solo lo tenia el y quiso hacer el colgante de ese material único para su amada esposa. Fëanor se acomodo la sabana alrededor de su cintura, mirando a ambos con molestia. -Llévame con tus hermanos.-Esa voz sonó a problemas.

_**Se que es un poco largo, pero en realidad me gusta escribir mucho. Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Agradacere las sugerencias y Criticas**_

_**Si quieren pueden pasarse por este fics s/10665988/1/Lo-que-te-hago-sentir-yo-No-te-lo-hace-sentir-nadie-m%C3%A1s**_

_**Espero Reviews**_

_**Bye bye ...**_


	4. Siete Principes, Seis Dias

**Capitulo 3: Siete Príncipes, Seis Días **

**...**

-Pense que era relajo de Feanor-, entro a los aposentos del principe y tomo asiento en la cama. -Si la mirada matara, creo que ya estaria muerta.

-Aun sigue enojado, lo se-contesto con la voz apagada, llena de aburrimiento.

-Bien, ya que no podemos salir, que propones hacer?-

El principe se volvio para mirarla, se levanto de la cama y puso seguro a la puerta. Tomo una copa de Miruvórë y sirvio dos copas.

-Gracias-

-Es un placer-

Se quedaron en silencio saboreando de la copa de vino. El cielo era demasiado de hermoso esdia como para quedarse dentro de una habitacion.

-Tienes amarras?-

-Si, porque?-

Maedhros le miro un poco confuso, para cuando entendio perfectamente, lo que la elfa trataba de decirle con su sonrisa llena de divercion maliciosa.

-Buscas las amarras, saldremos de aqui, nadie tendra porque darse cuenta, vendremos antes de la cena.

-Hare lo que sea, con tal de salir-

Amarraron los hilos sobre el pasamano de la alcoba, se aseguraron que tuvieran bien atados, para poder bajar. Miraron la altura, si esa cuerda se soltaba, la caida iba a ser mortifera.

-Curufin tiene un arbol cerca de su alcoba, podriamos ir alli y cruzarnos para bajar por el arbol, nos mataremos en el intento, por bajar.

-Maedhros..., no te corras, solo sera un par de metros-

-El problema es, si alguien atraviesa los pasillos, y ve por lo ventanales?... que me dices de mi padre, nos mataria en donde nos vea bajando.

Silmarien se llevo las manos sobre su rostro. -No habia pensando en eso-, camino hacia la cama y tomo asiento. -bien, nos quedaremos aqui aburridos.

-¿Porque no vamos a la habitacion de Curufin y hacemos lo que te dije-

-Es arriesgado, tendriamos que salir y dejar la puerta de tus aposentos sin seguro, seguro y se dara de cuenta, no lo vez?... , creo que bajando el hilo, sera mejor.

-Bien, bajemos-

Maedhros se calzo sus botas y coloco su arco sobre su espalda. Silmarien le siguio y cerro la puerta del balcon, el principe lanzo el hilo y esta cayo al suelo, se aseguraron nuevamente que estuviera amarrada, y Maedhros empezo a descender...

-Silmarien, vamos ven-

-No se rompera?-empezo la elfa a dudar-

-No pensaras en echarte atras?-le dijo el principe colgando del hilo.

-No-

Cerro los ojos cuando empezo a descender. Bajo poco a poco, pero su mano se resbalo por el sudor de sus nervios, y termino con su trasero en la mano del principe, que la ayudo a mantenerse.

-Tranquila Silmarien, tu misma me ha propuesto esto, asi que ahora no te asuste, solo no mires hacia abajo. -La elfa respiro profundo y abrio los ojos. -Vamos, despacio, te ayudare a bajar-le tomo con una de sus manos, con firmeza la cintura y bajaron poco a poco.

Al momento que ambos pisaron el suelo, bajaron y corrieron lo mas rapido que pudieron, hacia el bosque, para internarse en el. Subieron las laderas montañosas, para llegar a la cascada de Tirion. El lugar era solitario y alli podrian estar sin vigilancia y solos.

-Quiero que me cuentes algunas cosas, sobre tu vida, de las que yo por lo menos, no se.

Silmariën le miro seria. No sabia si contarle sobre su vida, su niñez pasada, por la que había sufrido demasiado. Sin embargo, Maedhros era su hermano, y ella le quería y se habían confiado muchas cosas, cuando los dos eran más jóvenes, ahora porque no contarle de aquello, de aquel momento que una sombra negra, envolvió sus sueños.

-Esta bien, pregúntame lo que sea-. Aquello le pareció muy extraño de su parte, pues la elfa jamás le había dado lo potestad de preguntar sobre algunas cosas.

Y ahora su mente se vio mesclada de una pregunta que lo había llenado de curiosidad hace muchos años atrás. La elfa había sido trasladada al palacio con el rey Finwë, desde que sus padres habían muerto. Muchas veces Maedhros durmió con ella, porque la elfa entraba asustada a su habitación y hasta a veces llorando, nunca le había dicho porque, el único que sabia aquello, y sobre todo de aquella herida que tenia sobre su muñeca, era Finwë, su abuelo; siempre habría sentido curiosidad, y a veces la había visto llorar con dolor, mirando su muñeca, y hasta la había escuchado llorar cuando dormían, y ella miraba su muñeca; y ahora necesitaba preguntárselo.

-Hay algo…-comenzó. –Que me tiene con mucha preocupación y curiosidad, pero siempre que trato de preguntar, me esquivas la pregunta…-. La elfa se quedo en silencio, y sintió su corazón acelerarse. –Dime Silmë, que fue lo que paso con tu niñez, hay una espina detrás de tus ojos, tu pasado te ha lastimado, pero que es? Dime que te hicieron, antes de que llegaras aquí.

La elfa sintió temblar y trato de expulsar sus nervios, sin embargo, no pudo, sus manos le temblaron y sus ojos los sintió llenarse de lágrimas. Al ver dos gotas resbalar por sus mejillas, Maedhros le tomo la mano.

-No lo hagas si no quieres-murmuro.

-Lo hare, eso paso hace muchos años atrás-. La elfa respiro hondamente antes de comenzar.

»Cuando mi madre murió al igual que mi padre, quedamos solo nosotros tres, éramos tres hermanos, Yo de diez años, Elmar mi hermana de 2 al igual que su hermano gemelo, Elmir mi hermano y Arador mi otro hermano de meses, que nadie llego a conocer. Había cumplido diez años en ese entonces, mis dos hermanos gemelos tenían dos años y Arador tres meses. Me había quedado con mi tía a vivir. –Hizo una pausa antes de seguir. –Una noche, estaba sola en la casa, mi tía se había ido con mis hermanos a una fiesta. Estaba enferma, muy enferma (O eso pensaba yo), y decidí quedarme en la casa. Estaba sola, siempre fui independiente y mi tía me dejo sola, como había hecho muchas otras veces.

»Recuerdo que estaba dormida, cuando escuche una voz llamarme, abrí los ojos y mire a todos lados, pensé que era mi tía, llamándome como ella siempre lo hacia. Pero no era ella, me pareció muy extraño, porque no se oía ruido por la casa. Me levante y camine por toda la casa, llamando a mi tía o a mis hermanos, a ver si eran ellos que estaban jugando. Pero no fue así, cuando camine por el pasillo de mi habitación, entre a mi habitación, me encontré con una sombra negra sobre mi cama. Me asuste, y trate de gritar y correr, pero había quedado inmovilizada y mi voz se había ido. Solo recuerdo que me desmaye y cuando desperté, vi aun hombre de capucha negra, tocar mi muñeca, sentí miedo, trate de preguntar quien era, pero no podía, no tenia voz. Llore en silencio, mirando al espectro caminar por la habitación y ver que no era el solo, si no que eran tres. Me asuste más, que pensé que moriría de un infarto, porque mi corazón se acelero de una manera terrible. Pero de pronto lo vi, traían a ese pequeño bebe lloraron pero sin emitir sonido alguno…-se le corto la voz de un pronto, la elfa trago y continuo. –era mi hermano. Arador. Uno de ellos, que debía ser el líder, lo tomo por el cuello, saco un cuchi…- Silmariën se tapo el rostro con sus manos, ahogando un llanto. Aun el recuerdo le pesaba.

-Silmariën-murmuro Maedhros.

La elfa se limpio las lágrimas. –Estoy bien.

»Saco un cuchillo, lo alzo ante mi, y me dijo: -Esto que ves aquí es un elfo, un elfo que pagara su vida al igual que muchos niños lo harán, porque yo soy Annatar y me debes clemencias. Me asuste sobre manera, porque no tenia idea de quien era, y todo lo olvide cuando vi como cortaron la mitad del cuello de mi hermano…-decía la elfa llorando.-luego vinieron donde mi, y me cortaron aquí-le enseño su muñeca derecha. Respiro profundamente y se tranquilizo y prosiguió. –entonces me soltaron y tiraron en cadáver de mi hermano en el suelo. Llore demasiado, porque eso me ardía, era un ardor quemante, y después de esos días y años no podía dormir, tu abuelo, Finwë, hablo conmigo mucho después de enterarse de lo que me había pasado y trato de ayudarme. Tome algunos menjunjes que los propios Varda y Manwë me habían mandado, luego de esos años no llore mas, no sentí más miedo, porque a veces en la habitación llegaba un heraldo de Varda, tenia forma de un elfo. Era de cabellos dorados como el sol, sus ojos eran verdes, y siempre vestía de blanco, yo decía que era un ángel para mí, siempre cuidaba de mi, y a veces me cantaba antes de dormir y cuando despertaba, me contaba muchos cuentos, y me sentia segura, hasta que después de unos años se despidió de mi y no lo volví a ver. Se llamaba Vorondil-dijo la elfa con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Miro a Maedhros con una media sonrisa. Este le beso la frente y la abrazo.

-Es todo Maedhros, esto era el porque mi niñez no fue tan bendita, a veces tenia pesadillas, y tu abuelo me ayudo, porque busco ayuda de los Valares y el me presento a Vorondil. A veces lo veía aparecer o desaparecer, casi siempre conversaba con el por las noches, era por eso que a veces no pasaba tiempo contigo por las noche, ni con tus hermanos. Conversaba con el de muchas cosas.

-Pero ahora estas bien, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Sin un peso enzima-comento la elfa, acariciando la mano del príncipe. Suspiro con muchas ganas. –hubo un tiempo, que llegue a pensar o sentí gusto hacia ese Heraldo, era muy hermoso, demasiado Maedhros, pero me sentia mal al pensar esas cosas, porque esta claro que un Maiar como el, un heraldo divino que proviene de la fuerza divina, jamás se fijaría en una simple elfa como yo; y llegamos a conversar muchas veces de eso y el, me dijo que mi destino ya estaba asegurado con otro, que era una elfa hermosa, que el podría tomarme como su esposa, pero que solo era un capricho de gusto, no de amor. –suspiro nuevamente. –el tiene razón, quizás mi corazón sienta amor por alguien mas.

Maedhros se separo de ella. -¿De quien, Silmariën? ¿A quien amas?-

La elfa frunció el ceño, al notar la ansiedad que se torno en la voz del príncipe. Entonces le sonrió, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y le beso.

-Te amo a ti y a tus hermanos, Russandol-

Unieron sus labios, besándose con profundidad y lentitud. El momento era perfecto, como para dañarlo con cosas sucias. Entonces el príncipe, entrelazo su mano con las de ella, y los dos se acostaron en la cama, miraron el techo por un momento. El príncipe se removió quedando de lado, sosteniendo su cabeza con su brazo izquierdo, sus cabellos cayeron en cascadas y se miraron mutuamente, amaba ver los cabellos cobrizos de Maedhros, le miro y el le sonrió.

Silmariën admiro, aquellos ojos azules diamantes, sus largos cabellos cobrizos, aquellas rosadas y pálidas mejillas gruesas, sus labios finos y un poco gruesos, era de nariz fina, sus pestañas eran cobrizas y largas, y unas cuantas pecas había sobre sus pómulos. Su tez era de color rosada, con un cuerpo muy bien formado y hermoso. Era alto, muy alto, y de un encanto maravilloso, y muy atractivo.

La elfa parpadeo y delineo con su dedo índice los labios de su príncipe.

- Silmariën -. El elfo le tomo la mano.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto.

-¿Podrías cerrar los ojos?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Solo hazlo, confía en mí-

-Confió en ti, Maedhros-

Cerró los ojos, y el elfo sonrió ampliamente. Le encantaba verla cuando dormía, se veía tan hermosa, entonces se acerco y le beso los parpados, y dijo: -No abras los ojos. –la elfa no los abrió. Beso las mejillas rosadas, la nariz y por ultimo su boca.

La beso con suavidad y siguió, besándola con suavidad, con un eterno amor que ardió en su corazón en esos momentos. El beso fue largo, ya que ni uno de los dos quería separarse. Russandol removió a la elfa, sobre su cuerpo, con sus manos deslizándose hacia su cintura. No se despegaron ni un momento, solo cuando sus labios le dolieron y la reserva de su respiracion se habia agotado.

-Crees que alguien se de cuenta de esto?-

Maedhros le leyo con esa mirada azulada, su profundidad le habia hecho sentir desnuda. Sintio que perdia por completo su cordura, queria tenerlo a su lado, pero sabia como era el o el gusto de el, ella no lo era.

Bajo la mirada y se levanto del suelo.

-Es hora de irnos-se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Porque?-dijo desconcertado. Se levanto del suelo tomando a la elfa por los brazos. Con una mano levanto su rostro por su menton. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en los grises de la elfa, quien desvio su mirada, se sintio irratada por el momento. -¿Que sucede?-

-Nada, solo quiero regresar-, Se solto de su agarre y camino delante de el.

**...**

Luego de haber arreglado el problema. Silmariën a la media noche llego a la habitación de Maedhros. Se acostó aun lado de el, el príncipe la arropo, le dio las buenas noches y le beso la frente.

Silmariën coloco la pierna izquierda sobre la de Maedhros, el príncipe la tenia muy abrazada, estaban durmiendo muy pegados; al momento que Silmariën se removió, sintió la erección de Nelyo, abrió los ojos y al mirarlo, este estaba profundamente dormido. Movió la cadera, rozando sus intimidades nuevamente. Ella sintió una corriente eléctrica que rodeo su cuerpo por completo, hasta sus bragas que se humedecieron con la sensación. Sintió las ganas de hacerlo con el.

Alzo la mirada y miro a Maedhros dormir. Lo miro desde sus parpados, deslizándolos por su fina nariz, miro con atención sus pecas, sus labios sugerentes, de los que había aprendido a desear apenas hacia una hora. Luego los deslizo por su mentón, hasta llegar a su cuello, en donde estaban dos apetecibles lunares; Sintió las ganas de morderlos y besarlos.

Tomo impulso, suspiro y hundió su rostro sobre el cuello de su príncipe, en donde beso con suavidad el cuello de su príncipe; este se removió y soltó uno que otros jadeos mientras dormía, y la elfa aun seguía hacia lo mismo. Pero el ardor que sintió de un pronto, la hizo menear la cadera, con suma excitación. Maedhros se despertó, sintiendo los delicados movimientos de la elfa y sus besos sobre su cuello. Nelyafinwë la tomo por el rostro y unió sus labios con fiereza, tomando el cuerpo de la elfita, colocándola sobre el, moviendo sus caderas, sintiendo lo húmeda que ella estaba para el. Maedhros le despojo de toda ropa.

Pero la habitación estaba tan oscura, que ni uno de los dos, se miro de manera natural, solo palparon sus íntimas extremidades.

Ella lo beso con ferocidad, mordiéndose los labios mutuamente, hasta sentir en como estos les dolía y se habían inflamados por la brusquedad de sus besos. Se separaron y Silmariën beso el cuello de su amante devorándole la suave piel, escuchando sus gemidos…, sentia su piel erizarse con cada gemido que provenía de los labios de su amante. Y sus besos siguieron besando la piel que tenia al frente, cada pedacito lo saboreo y beso con amor, y al ir mas abajo se topo con la hermosa piel que mantenía su deseo despierto, era el quien ella quería dentro.

Entonces, antes de que Maedhros dijera aunque sea una palabra, sintió la mano de la elfa sobre su miembro, enrollándolo con sus dos manos, mirando la piel con curiosidad. Aun así, los ojos azules de Maedhros estuvieron puestos sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Silmariën en la oscuridad. Verle ahí, desnuda y con su miembro en su mano, le hizo sentirse excitado.

La elfa inexperta, engullo el miembro, mirando al príncipe tensarse levemente, aun así, la elfa siguió mirándole, mientras lamia el miembro del príncipe, sin dejar de visualizar su rostro lleno de placer, así podía saber exactamente el ritmo que debía de llevar a sus zonas mas sensibles. La elfa le soltó, relamiéndose los labios, mirando al príncipe, este tenía los ojos cerrados, y sus manos tenían estrujados las sabanas. La elfa comenzó con un nuevo pase, humedeciéndole poco a poco, meneando la lengua arriba y abajo, y siguió succionando, lamiendo y besando la zona con cariño, para cuando el príncipe tomo sus cabellos en sus fuertes manos, tirando un poco de el y de un momento a otro, quedo marcándole los movimientos, que a poco, cada vez Silmariën sintió el miembro mas adentro…, y muy despacio, casi un susurro ahogado, dijo:

-Silmariën, necesito que relajes la garganta…-el elfo ahogo un gemido, tragando con fuerza. –poco a poco…, mi amor.

Silmariën obedeció. El sabía más que ella, y si ella quería aprender era mejor que le obedeciera. Y le sintió por completo, estaba ocupando toda su boca y una parte de su garganta. La elfa le miro, y vio como el príncipe tenia los ojos y los labios apretados con fuerza, realmente le estaba gustando. Y siguió masturbándole con la boca, que con cada movimiento podía escuchar a Maedhros gemir con fuerza, la elfa le soltó y le tapo la boca

-Shhhhh…te escucharan-

Maedhros le tomo por la cadera, colocándola sobre el. Ella le beso y se recargo de sus manos, mirando a Maedhros a los ojos, mientras movía la cadera sobre el miembro de este. Russandol la tomo por el trasero, apretándoselo, mientras rozaba sus intimidades. Piel con piel. El ardor de la piel de Maedhros sobre la de ella, la hacia sentirse excitada y con ganas de gemir, pues los dedos del príncipe fueron agiles, sobre la acaricia del pequeño orificio que necesitaba ser humectado, para luego deslizarlo, hacia el otro orificio húmedo, en donde introdujo un dedo y luego apretó un poco el clítoris, sin dejar se moverse.

Las manos del príncipe acariciaron los hermosos senos de la elfa, dándole paso a su boca, succionando los pezones de la elfa. Se puso sobre ella, admirando la silueta corporal de la elfa, era muy hermosa, a pesar de la oscuridad que había en la habitación, el cuerpo de la elfa era hermoso por donde lo viera. Entonces se acomodo sobre las piernas de ella, besando los senos y recorriéndola con sus besos por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su zona intima, alzo el rostro y miro los ojos grises de la elfa, que asintió con todas las ganas del mundo. Así que se preparo para la exploración.

Sus labios se llenaron de ese sabor agridulce, mesclado con la pasión ardiente por la que la elfa se veía vestida, por el fuego de Maedhros que la succiono en aquellos momentos. Mordió, lamio, chupo, y penetro con su lengua la zona íntima de la elfa, quien pedía más y más y no dejaba de halar los cabellos cobrizos de su amante. Se sentia morir por la excitación, y estaba con las ganas de que el la poseyera ese mismo instante, pero se dijo que no, aun no, no se sentia lista Psicologicamente.

Atrajo a Russandol sobre ella, rozando sus intimidades, mientras que ella le dijo entre palabras entre cortadas que no la penetrara. Este solamente siguió su instrucción y el deseo creció en el, pero como un buen amante, se dejo sobre llevar por el deseo de ella y su excitación golpeo su rostro con delicadeza, moviéndose sobre ella, pero sin penetrarla.

Pronto la habitación se lleno de gemidos y jadeos. Hasta sentir los espasmos que recorrió parte de su cuerpo, dejándolos temblorosos hasta dejar que sus venidas quedaran impregnadas sobre sus pieles intimas.

Se vistieron a oscuras y rieron con diversión. Silmariën se acostó aun lado de su amante, besando los labios de su príncipe antes de dormir. Aun le dolía sus labios, los sentia quebradizos, pero en la mañana arreglarían ese pequeño asunto.

-Buenas noches, Silmariën-susurro Maedhros, contras los cabellos oscuros de la elfa.

-Buenas noches, Maedhros-susurro la elfa, acariciando el pecho de su amante.

Los dos durmieron con una felicidad que lleno su corazón, dejándose entregar al bosque de Lorien.

**Día Dos **

Maglor le canto una canción de cuna. La elfa que miraba con atención el cielo, cerró los ojos escuchando la hermosa canción con atención. La voz de Maglor realmente era poderosa, sintiendo las ganas de dormir sobre aquel lecho de enredaderas dorados, de las que yacían sobre ese bosque solitario, lleno de cosas hermosas como los sueños y los arboles en donde te alimentabas y tu corazón se sentia lleno de paz, de amor, no existía el miedo, y la maldad nunca habría podido tocar ese bosque lleno de paz, lleno de flores curativas para el alma así como el cuerpo decrepitado de los Edain, dándole eterna juventud, y a los Eldar llenándolos de hermosura y poder sobre sus sentidos y su corazón era grande, pero lleno de paz.

Maglor termino de cantar con una nota suave y susurrante. La elfa pensó en sus padres y en su hermano, Arador, viéndolos dormir con paz en aquel bosque. Sintió las lágrimas sobre sus ojos, pero no lloro, tan solo los abrió y miro a Maglor, sonreírle. Acaricio sus mejillas y le beso los labios.

Suspiro y acomodo su cabello sobre las piernas del príncipe. Maglor miro con dedicación los finos cabellos y los hilillos dorados, acariciando el cráneo de la elfa; Esta sintió inmensas ganas de dormir.

-Esa canción-comenzó a decir la elfa. –me hace pensar en mis padres y en mi hermano, ellos deben de estar durmiendo en un bosque lleno de paz en donde puedan descansar de la maldad y de la preocupación.

-Es una canción que mi padre me enseño, cuando mi abuela, Míriel había muerto. –dijo Maglor. –siempre se la cantaba cuando dormía, incluso antes de morir.

-Es muy hermosa, y llena tu corazón de paz-suspiro. –esta era la canción que necesite cuando era pequeña, sufría de pesadillas, pero ya no, gracias a mi padre (Ella quería decir a Finwë, le tuvo tanta confianza que ella le comenzado a llamar, Padre, al igual que lo hacia con Fëanor.), el me ayudo mucho, y estoy muy agradecida con el. –La elfa miro los ojos grises de Maglor.

La belleza de el, era mágica. El color de su cabello era azabache, sus ojos eran grandes de color grises oscuros, pero a través de ellos podías leer su corazón, que estaba lleno de amor y bondad. Sus cejas eran gruesas, sus labios eran finos, muy finos, sus mejillas estaban llenas de pecas, sus pestañas eran cortas, su piel era blanca, y suave como la porcelana. Su voz era delicada pero a la vez era gruesa. Era relajante.

-No habrá otro elfo que tenga esa poderosa voz como la tuya-. Sonrió. –así que tendré que contratarte para que le cantes a mis hijos antes de dormir, y que las pesadillas no llenen sus sueños y mucho menos su corazón se llene de miedo.

-Si te casas conmigo les cantare a todos los hijos que tengamos, al igual que te cantare a ti y solo a ti, porque tu te lo mereces, porque eres especial y muy hermosa, Silmariën.

El corazón de la elfa, sintió seguridad con las palabras de Maglor, pero no sentia ese amor que sentia por Maedhros. El despertaba un deseo ardiente, pero Canafinwë no lo hacia, solo sentia paz y amor sobre sus toques y sus besos. El príncipe no habría ido con rapidez, solo se habían tocado poco y los besos habían sido dados con amor y con pasión.

Se besaron largo rato sobre la hierba, mientras el sol se alzaba sobre sus cabezas. Los arboles se movieron junto con la brisa, sus cabellos se removieron, sus manos, empezaron a hurgar lugares muy recónditos que cualquiera había sido muy el que palpaba en el, pero en ella solo había sido Maedhros.

Las delicadas manos de Maglor se deslizaron por el cuello de la elfa, hasta llegar a los senos de la elfa, acariciándolos con suavidad. Le gusto sentirnos redondos y gruesos, no eran ni grandes ni chicos, para el estaban perfectos. Mordió ligeramente el cuello de la elfa, soltando sutiles gruñidos, cuanto a los cuantos frotes de la elfa con su mano, sobre su miembro erecto. Miro de cerca los ojos cerrados del príncipe, mientras movía la mano en la zona de los testículos. Atrapo sus labios con ferocidad, enredado sus dedos en los cabellos del otro.

Lo soltó e introdujo una mano sobre los pantalones de este, miro a su amante a los ojos. Gimió. Las manos de su ardiente amante se enrollaron sobre el tronco elfico, masturbándolo con lentitud, quería ver las reacciones de su querido, mientras practicaba con sus manos. Las mejillas del príncipe se tornaron rojas, cuando la elfa movió las manos con más destreza sobre su miembro, el elfo se había tensado de sobre manera, sus dedos había agarrado con fuerza la falda del vestido de su amante. Mientras que la mano de la otra, toco con suavidad la punta del miembro, mirando con curiosidad, lo miro y deslizo su mano hacia abajo y luego subió, lo miro nuevamente y vio como se tranquilizo, pero el momento de apretar la virilidad, una de las zonas mas delicadas, el elfo soltó un fuerte gemido, ella acerco su boca y lo atrapo, le mordió el labio inferior mientras lo masturbaba.

Los labios del peli negro, la besaron con urgencia, ese delicado y amoroso elfo se había ido, cuando la acostó debajo de el y abrió su piernas, deslizando dos de sus dedos por la intimidad de la elfa. Ella le sonrió y siguió masturbándolo, el elfo se debilito y ella se coloco a su lado, dándole pequeños besos sobre los labios y luego por su cuello, lamio la puntiaguda oreja y susurro palabras: -Vente para mi, Maglor-. Al momento que apretó los testículos, el elfo soltó un gemido de lo más fuerte de su corazón, y su mano derecha se lleno de ese líquido incoloro del que había sido manchada sobre su íntima piel, por Maedhros. La elfa subió y bajo por ultima del miembro del elfo con delicadeza, mirando como cerro los ojos y suspiro hondamente.

-Estas bien, Maglor?-

El elfo suspiro y carraspeo antes de contestar. La miro con ojos ardientes, ese fuego de Fëanor muy poco se había podido incendiar esa llama que estaba hospedada en lo más recóndito de su corazón. Se puso sobre ella, besando con desesperación los labios, y el cuello de la elfa. Se sostuvo de sus manos, deslizando sus besos por los pechos de ella, besándola sobre sus ropas, así descendió por su vientre, y dijo: -Espero que algún día acobijes el fruto de mi amor en tu vientre-. La elfa le miro y no dijo nada, solo desvió sus ojos hacia el cielo.

Aquel rostro se hundió entre las piernas de la elfa. Beso con cuidado sobre las húmedas bragas de Silmariën, sintiendo las acaricias de los dedos de Maglor. Se removió y gimió. Este hizo las bragas aun lado, se relamió y sonrió al ver que hermoso era esa parte. Con su dedo índice paso en la mitad de los labios íntimos, sintió a su amante removerse, escuchando sus jadeos. Entonces separo los labios y con la punta de la lengua lamio el clítoris con cuidado. Silmariën sintió un éxtasis de placer recorrer su columna vertebral, Maglor mordió ligeramente y un gemido fuerte salió de los labios de su amante, entonces descendió hasta el orificio de la vagina y lamio e introdujo la punta de la lengua, lamiendo con tortura. Silmariën le suplico que entre jadeos que le introdujera un dedo, el príncipe hizo lo que ella pidió e introdujo su dedo corazón, moviéndolos de un lado a otro, mientras salía y entraba. Alzo el rosto y miro a la elfa con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus mejillas rojas y acaloradas y sus cabellos despeinados, y su cadera menearse lentamente, y en como su cuerpo se removió por éxtasis de la penetración de Maglor.

Ella enredo sus dedos entre los oscuros cabellos de Maglor, halándolo ligeramente, y en como este mientras la penetraba, le succionaba el clítoris, arrancándoles gemidos a la elfa y sus temblores eran violentos. Pero de un pronto, la sintió ponerse estrecha y mas estrecha hasta que entendió que pronto vendría un mar de secreción blanca. Succiono todo a su paso y se volvió para besarle los labios, Silmariën probo en como ella sabia, era agridulce, y Maglor siguió moviendo el dedo en círculos hasta que las oleadas de éxtasis acabaran.

Sus ojos grises se abrieron de un pronto y aquella sonrisa llena de sorna y esa negra ceja arqueada sorprendida y las preguntas que se amontonaron en su mirada oscura. Se volvió y miro a su amante y se volvió hacia el elfo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Androth?-

Silmariën miro asustada a Maglor y este solo le indico que no se volteara. El elfo se separo de ella y camino hacia su mejor amigo.

-¡Amigo mío! Vaya solo iba de camino a mi casa y tu estas aquí, con…-arqueo una ceja picara, esperaba respuesta.

-No te interesa saber quien es, solo que no digas nada, de esto, creo que la situación se salió de mis manos.

-Eso es lo que vi, en como Silmariën estaba gimiendo tu nombre y que mi hermana Andrath llego donde mi, diciendo que los había visto aquí, a esta hora del dia en donde muchos podrían pasar y verlos.

Maglor frunció el ceño y se sintió molesto y avergonzado.

-creo que seria mejor que me vaya, hablaremos luego Androth y como te dijo, ni una palabra a nadie.

-Claro Macalaurë, necesito respuestas, de las preguntas que deben ser contestadas por ti.

-En este momento no habrá preguntas ni respuesta por mi parte, Androth. –dijo Maglor acomodando sus vestimentas. –has visto demasiado, y sin embargo deducirás lo que pasa aquí, no es así?-le miro.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes, no sabia que tú y Silmariën tenían planes amorosos?-

-No es en realidad lo que tú crees, aunque sea la mitad, pero luego te hablare, es hora de irme. –Maglor le tomo la mano a la elfa, que tenia el rostro lleno de vergüenza. Para no mirar el rostro de Androth miro hacia otro lado. –Nos vemos pronto.

**Día Tres**

Silmariën siguió esa mañana a Celegorm hacia los establos. Saldrían solos a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de Tirion.

Antes de partir, Celegorm saco su cuerno, un cuerno que el propio Oromë, le había obsequiado. Lo hizo sonar.

-Enserio, tenias que hacerlo?-dijo Silmariën, mirando al elfo con un mohín en su rostro.

-Estoy anunciando mi partida, siempre lo hago, Silmariën -. El elfo le extendió el brazo. -¿Te ayudo?-. La elfa protesto, montándose de un salto al caballo, le extendió una mano a Celegorm, quien la rechazo. El elfo ascendió sobre su hermoso caballo negro de lustroso cabello negro. Muy hermoso.

El príncipe se coloco detrás de ella, rozando sus antebrazos sobre el contorno de la cintura femenina. La elfa sintió su sangre arder. La sangre de Fëanor -pensó. Silmariën giro su rostro, encontrándose con una sonrisa de aquel príncipe, este tomo las riendas con fuerza. La elfa giro el rostro hacia el frente. Se removió sintiendo la respiración de su príncipe sobre su cuello. Respiro con profundidad, necesitaba contralarse, lo ultimo que deseaba, era que el pudiera sentir como los sentidos de la elfa despertaron de manera excitante.

Mornaur (Fuego oscuro), ese era el nombre del caballo de Celegorm. El caballo relincho, dando paso al frente. Su paso era lento y perezoso, con el silencio de los dos, a su alrededor, sin decir palabra alguna, Celegorm vio la pereza de la elfa y anuncio al caballo a que fuera con mas rapidez.

Todo iba normal, cuando la elfa sintió como la parte intima de Celegorm fue acercando se mas a ella, junto con su cuerpo; era como si cada galope, el se acercaba mas a ella. Su pelvis rozaba su trasero y sus piernas se rozaban mutuamente. Por que Silmariën trato de no moverse tanto con cada galope al igual que trato de ser traspasada con su calor, lo único que consiguió fue que su piel se erizara.

Silmariën se sintió debilitada, demasiado, tanto que sintió sus manos sudar y temblar. Respiro profundo, se acomodo en el asiento lo mejor que pudo, se irguió, y miro a todos lados, no quería darle a demostrar a Turco que ella estaba nerviosa.

Así que, corto el silencio incomodo.

-Mornaur, ¿Por qué ese nombre?-pregunto la elfa, mirando uno de los altos pinos que había en el lugar.

-Le puse así, porque lo encontré a las afueras del Tirion en medio de la noche, estaba de caza esa noche, y al verlo aparecer, lo tome para mi, era joven aun, necesitaba un caballo, entonces lo encontré y al ver la fogata y verlo a el, oscuro como la noche, tome la decisión que así le pondría.

La elfa lo sintió más cerca, y su aliento sobre su cuello. El elfo se acerco mas, en donde sintió su miembro palpable sobre su trasero. Soltó un suspiro tembloroso y carraspeo.

Celegorm como el hermoso, le miro removerse y sintió lo nerviosa que la elfa estaba en ese momento. Acerco sus labios a la oreja de esta, y dijo: -¿Te gusta, Silmariën?-. La elfa lo sintió menear la cadera detrás de ella, y sonreír de manera coqueta.

-¿De que hablas?-le pregunto la elfa, recuperando la compostura. Se volvió para mirarlo detrás de su hombro. -¿Por qué si hablas del paseo? Si me gusta-contesto la elfa.

El príncipe no contesto, tan solo se quedo en silencio. Pero Silmariën, solo hizo un mohín en su rostro, pues no tenia ni idea sobre a lo que el se refería, si era el paisaje, y el contacto entre ellos, de manera excitante. De seguro era eso, sabia lo que hijos de Fëanor, la quería a ella, y como su amiga le había dicho, todos quieren estar contigo. Silmariën solo rechazo la posibilidad de ella estar con Celegorm, era un buen amante como decían, pero ella quería y deseaba estar con Maedhros.

De repente, sintió un brazo rodear su cintura, y su mano se poso en su estomago, haciéndola arre costarse sobre su hombro. Su corazón emitió un rápido golpe sobre sus oídos con sus latidos rápidos y nerviosos. Ladeo su cabeza y alzo su mirada sobre los ojos de Turco. Era hermoso. Maravillosamente hermoso.

Su piel blanca como porcelana, su rostro fino pero bien desarrollado, aquellas mejillas rosadas, sus labios gruesos, su nariz pequeña y perfilada, muy envidiable; sus ojos perfectamente grises y profundos, sus pestañas largas y negras, muy negras, su cuerpo perfectamente formado y desarrollado. Celegorm era muy hermoso, mucho mas bonito que Maedhros, pero este era muy diferentes a sus hermanos, porque los demás eran de cabellos oscuros, y sus cabellos eran cobrizos, sus ojos eran azules y sus rasgos eran gruesos como el de su padre, pero fino a la vez. Pero aquellos cabellos oscuros de Celegorm, compaginaban con su piel blanca como la nieve. Era alto, pero no más que Maedhros, puesto a que este era más alto que todos, incluso que su propio padre.

La elfa no le escucho decir, para cuando de un tirón el caballo se detuvo. El príncipe descendió del caballo, para cuando este la ayudo a bajar también. Sin decir más, el elfo tomo el rostro de la elfa, uniendo sus labios con los de ella, esta abrió los ojos alarmantes, ni siquiera la había dejado mirar el lugar y tampoco respirar un poco de aire fresco, para cuando ya la había besado con extremada urgencia.

Estaban solo en los jardines de Tirion, a unos kilómetros del palacio, puesto a que Celegorm, necesito la necesidad de ella, en aquellos momentos. Le tomo la mano, arrastrándola hacia el jardín. Al primer árbol que se toparon, el príncipe la acorralo, besándola con impaciencia.

Sus labios gruesos, besaban de manera grata sobre lo acolchonado que se sentia sentir sus labios sobre los de el. Pero sus besos, sus mordidas fueron correspondidos con lo mismo departe de el, porque la elfa sintió arder su cordura, volviendo su corazón en una llama salvaje.

La elfa cruzo sus brazos sobre el cuello de este, rodeando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del príncipe. Este sin quedarse atrás deslizo sus besos, hasta el cuello de la elfa, en donde beso con muchas ganas e hizo marcas. Soltó un gemido, uno tras otro, meneando la cadera con lentitud, sintiendo el miembro de el, sobre manera excitado, porque se podía ver el bulto grande que tenia sobre sus pantalones. Pero el elfo avivo mas el fuego, moviéndose de adelante y atrás, punteando en donde debe ser la vagina de la elfa.

Introdujo sus dedos sobre los cabellos negros de su príncipe, halándolo ligeramente, con sus labios apasionados y fogosamente unidos en un beso; era arrollador y adictivo sobre sus bocas y lo demás que estaban creando. Pronto se montaron el juego de entrelazar sus lenguas, atrapar los gemidos del otro y demás. Era tan sensual…provocador…e imperioso.

Los dos se soltaron minutos después, les faltaba respiración, sus labios les dolía por los fuerte que se estaban besando. Ya hasta estaban inflamados. Se miraron mutuamente, pegaron su frente, respirando el aliento del otro.

Turcofinwë volvió unir sus labios con brutalidad, los dedos delicados de la elfa se escondieron entre sus cabellos negros, halándolos, manoseándolos y enredándolos, sobre sus dedos. Soltó la trenza oscura de los cabellos de su amante, para luego bajar hacia el inicio de su vestido, hundiendo sus manos debajo del vestido de su amante, en donde pudo tocar las suaves piernas de su querida. Se relamió los labios, volviéndolos a unir con fogosidad, y la elfa no se hizo el rogar, recibiéndolo con agrado y fiereza. Alzo con sus manos el vestido de la elfa. Tocando la parte intima de la elfa, con dos dedos, donde sintió la humedad. Un gemido delicado se escucho sobre su cuello, para luego hundir su rostro, sentia sus mejillas sonrojarse de manera vergonzosa.

- Silmariën, no tengas vergüenza, a todos nos pasa-susurro el elfo con sutileza sobre el oído de la elfa. Sintió su piel erizarse, debajo de su agarre. Era normal humedecerse de esa manera, pues ella aun era virgen y le era más difícil controlarse, más si la cordura la habría perdido en segundos. Pero aun no había perdido su razón.

Alzo el rostro, mirando a su amante con expresión neutral, el elfo entre cerro los ojos mirando a la elfa con curiosidad, mientras su mano se metió debajo de sus bragas y luego con suavidad, toco el pequeño orificio.

-Tur…Tyelca, que haces?-balbuceo la elfa, removiéndose.

El elfo no contesto, tan solo unió sus labios con los de ella, yendo hacia el orificio húmedo, allí acaricio, que en poco minutos, la elfa empezó a mover la cadera, este poco a poco y con cuidado, la penetro con un dedo. Silmariën se aferro con fuerza al hombro de Tyelkormo, hundiendo su rostro en la curva de su cuello, allí gimió y lo escucho gemir levemente.

De un momento a otro, el elfo se separo de ella, con la rapidez del viento se había bajado los pantalones y la había vuelto alzar a ella sobre su cintura, uniendo sus labios. Con los dedos, hizo aun lado las bragas de la elfa, busco la entrada con sus dedos, para cuando Silmariën se separo de su beso con fuerza, sintió el miembro del elfo sobre la entrada de su vagina.

-¡Celegorm suéltame!-le grito.

El elfo pareció reaccionar y la soltó, se alejo de ella. Tan solo tenerla cerca, sentia un fuego terrible crecer sobre su miembro.

La elfa se acomodo sus bragas y luego su vestido, mirando al príncipe en silencio, mientras esta se alzaba el pantalón.

-Lo siento-fue lo que dijo al momento.- no pensé claro, si, no volverá a pasar.

-Esta bien, no pasa nada, Celegorm, esta bien- contesto la elfa, mirándolo con una sonrisa en sus labios. –el fuego de tu padre te ataco, no pasa nada. –le volvió a decir, podía ver lo arrepentido que se veía el elfo. –sin embargo, volveré a estar contigo, piensas que no lo hare por lo que acaba de pasar, pero no, estaré contigo de nuevo, mi amante.

Se acerco y le beso los labios con sensualidad. Sabia que la próxima vez, podría ella quedar sin esa malla, porque Celegorm era demasiado exaltado, y su piel ardía por hora.

**Día Cuatro**

Las cuchillas de Caranthir se deslizo a través del muñeco de felpa sobre el que guindaba de un tronco. Por otro lado, una rápida flecha azul de metal, silbo en su oreja izquierda, traspasando el muñeco con tal rapidez, este cayo, clavándose al suelo.

-¡Uno a cero!-grito la voz femenina. El elfo se volvió para mirarla y sonreír.

-Quizás-. Enfundo el arma sobre su estuche de cuero negro. Y corrió hacia la elfa con rapidez. Cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos le beso los labios. –por mas que quieras, no podrás derrotarme Silmariën -

-Eso es lo que crees, Carnistir-. Le miro con altivez.

Se separo de los brazos de Caranthir, lo tomo con fuerza bruta, sobre el cuello de su túnica verde parda y lo pego fuertemente sobre el haya que había en unos metras de tras de ellos, entonces beso los labios con febrilidad, respiración jadeantemente y mordiéndose los labios como bien le gustaba hacer a Morifinwë. Pero las tiernas manos de Silmariën, recorrieron el rostro del elfo volviendo el beso con más pasión. Pero aquella pasión no siguió siempre, tan solo la elfa enredo sus dedos en los cabellos oscuros y brillantes del elfo, pegando su cabeza al árbol, y con la rapidez del mundo saco una cuchilla, le se la paso por la mejilla izquierda.

El frio metal ardió en la mejilla del príncipe, quien rio con orgullo, sin sentirse amedrentado. Pero con un rápido movimiento le quito la cuchilla a la elfa, acorralándola contra el árbol, sobre la altura de su cintura, esta enrollo sus piernas alrededor, mirando la cuchilla que descendía por todo cuello, pecho, y miro sus senos escondidos sobre la túnica verde que ella usaba cuando practicaba con sus armas. Entonces de un pronto, el príncipe hizo estragos con su túnica, partiéndola por la mitad con rapidez y despojándolas de la túnica rota. Esta no dijo nada, solo hizo una pirueta sobre el, y rasgo la túnica verde, arrancándosela del paso, lazando sus ropas al lago que había a un metro de ellos. Allí expusieron sus cuerpos, tapados en ropa interior.

El príncipe la miro lleno de deseo ardiente. Si su vista no le falla, recuerda Silmariën, pudo a ver visto una chispa salir de los ojos del príncipe, sobre en como su rostro se volvió rojo y se abalanzo contra ella, uniendo sus labios.

Los dos se hundieron en el lago, que les llegaba por los hombros, el príncipe acorralo a la elfa contra una piedra, alzándola hasta su pelvis, allí se rozaron con suavidad, mientras exigían mas de sus besos. Se mordieron fuertemente, sacándose sangre, hubo uno que otros gemidos, atrapados por la boca del otro, los arañazos en la espalda del otro, la sangre sobre sus bocas, los movimientos bruscos, las masturbaciones que tomaron cada uno.

-Si introducirás un dedo detrás, entonces dejaras que yo te introduzca un dedo mío, no dejare que me invada por detrás si tú no quieres que yo te lo haga a ti. –le dijo la elfa, gateando hacia a el, hasta sentarse sobre su pelvis. –no me tocaras tampoco, porque llevo menos ropa y recuerda que la sangre caliente es muy débil.

-No importa la sangre, si no lo que ves, Silmariën, recuérdalo-contesto el elfo con una sonrisa. –mi vista esta puesta sobre una hermosa escultura pura, mi excitación brillara por la altivez de mi deseo y de mi ardor. No me culpes.

-No lo hago, solo impongo reglas ahora mismo, antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

-Recuerda también esto, nosotros los elfos, llegamos hasta el limite que cualquier elfa se proponga, mientras tu no pongas limites, nosotros llegamos hasta el final de lo inexplorable.

La duda creció sobre los ojos de la elfa, pero Caranthir, un elfo de hermosa piel rojiza, recorrió sus dedos por su pecho, sin despegar sus ojos oscuros, parpadeo mirando sus pestañas largas y sus cejas arqueadas, su hermosa sonrisa se dibujo ante su rostro, y ella lo grabo en su mente, entonces ha juego estaba su nariz delgada y redonda en la punta, sus pómulos eran pálidos, pero cuando se enojaba todo sus rojos se volvía rojo con la cólera que corría con rapidez sobre su exaltada ira. Y por ultimo estaba sus labios, estaba cortados por los besos y morados por las mordidas. Pero aun así, a Airin le pareció que era hermoso.

Afirmo sus dedos sobre los fuertes antebrazos y dirigió sus labios hacia su cuello. Mordió e hizo pequeñas marcas rojas sobre el blanco cuello de su amante. Caranthir la tomo por los muslos y giro sus cuerpos. Allí se puso sobre ella, y beso los labios de ella con urgencia. Sus finos dedos, atraparon la erección del oscuro elfo, besando con premura los labios de elfo, mientras lo masturbaba con rapidez. No dijeron nada, por el momento, tan solo los dos se masturbaron y gimieron a la vez.

Como pudieron, se vistieron, estaban tan cansados que se acostaron en el pasto, mirando el cielo de esa mañana. Entonces la elfa dijo:

-Ahora, dime Caranthir hijo de Fëanor, con que ropa llegare al reino si tu mismo me lo has dañado?-

El elfo no pensó y busco lo más fácil y le contesto. –entraremos por la ventana que da a las escaleras traseras del reino, allí podremos llegar a nuestros aposentos, por eso no hay problema.

Entonces se levantaron y echaron una carrera hacia el palacio. Varios, no tan solo un elfo, si no varios lo vieron, incluso hasta Maedhros, quien fue que sintió una cólera increíble que su rostro se torno rojo. Entraron con rapidez por la ventana y subieron las escaleras a tropezones, por los besos fogosos que estos dos se daban con efusividad.

Al llegar al último escalón, Caranthir acorralo a la elfa sobre la pared rocosa y beso sus labios impetuosos. Ella alzo su pierna a la altura del miembro del elfo, moviéndola sensualmente. Ella mordió el labio atrapando sus gemidos eróticos, y apretó entre sus manos su trasero, hundiendo sus manos sobre sus pantalones, hasta apretarlos y girar con rapidez, mientras movía la pierna, luego hizo paso a su mano, besando su cuello con deleite.

Poco a poco los dos descendieron hacia los escalones y se sentaron sobre ellos, la elfa había quedado sobre la pelvis del príncipe, meneando con lentitud las caderas. Así se ayudaron mutuamente con el éxtasis que sus cuerpos necesitaba satisfacer, Silmariën miro los oscuros ojos de Caranthir, viéndose no poder salir de esa oscuridad infinita en la que Mori reinaba con una eternidad. Entonces sintió sus ojos apagarse lentamente y escuchar la susurrante voz de Caranthir susurrarle palabras prometedoras.

-Cásate conmigo y reinaremos en mi oscuridad, porque eres tu la que iluminas mi camino y sobre todo mi corazón de la oscura ira impetuosa de la que suelo tener siempre.

Entonces Silmariën alzo el rostro, lo miro con ojos adormecedores, por que el éxtasis la había dejado muy agotada y sentia sus piernas doblarse y el cuerpo arder de cansancio. No le respondió, solo le beso los labios.

-Puedo ser yo tu amante, la que te ayude apaciguar la cólera de la cual llevas en los ojos, pero no podre darte mi palabra, porque no se cual sea mi destino por ahora, hijo de Fëanor, pero recuerda esto, siempre serás mi arma mas letal.

El brillo del acerco sobre los ojos de Caranthir brillaron de manera calurosa en una chispa de oscuro fuego. Entonces la dejo ir, quedándose solo.

**Día Cinco**

La habilidad de Curufin era como la de su padre, cuando a su juventud hacia pequeñas cosas, pero eran muy hermosas.

Silmariën admiro la bonita gema con destellos azules, que al ponerla al sol podían vérseles aquellos hilillos dorados y si la ponías a la luz de la luna ,era hilillos plateados que brillaban.

-Tienes mucho talento, Curufin, jamás pensé, pero ya se porque eres el favorito de tu padre-anuncio la elfa. –tienes mucho talento.

-Claro, mucho talento, en muchas cosas-le susurro tomándola por el mentón, uniendo sus labios con fiereza. Al momento de sentir las manos de Curufin sobre sus brazos, sentia el ardor en ellos, por el fuego que expelía el cuerpo del príncipe, de la excitación que había empezado a marcarse en sus pantalones.

El Eldar se movió junto a ella, hasta que la acorralo contra la pared del pasillo, alzándola hasta la altura de su cintura, y ella enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de este, arqueándose, rozando inocentemente su intimidad con la del príncipe.

-No lo hagas-dijo, un momento para que ella no cometiera el terror de excitarlo; no quería asustarla. Entonces ella sonrió con mucha malicia, demasiada.

-¿O que?-

Este entre cerro los ojos, mirándola con una juguetona malicia. Ambos se desafiaron con la mirada. Para que de un pronto el príncipe, la tomara por sus cabellos oscuros, y le besara el cuello. La Teleri suspiro, abrazando al Eldar. Se relamió los labios, antes de regalonearle pequeños besos por su puntiaguda oreja, que se había colorado fuertemente roja.

-Si no te importa…, quiero follarte ahora, Silmariën…-se separo de ella, mirándole los ojos. –quiero hacerte gozar como ni una noche lo has hecho…, deseo susurrarte al oído mientras te penetro…, quiero hacerte sentir…, quiero que te corras y que llegues a tocar el cielo con tu manos…, Necesito saborear cada parte de ti…quiero que seas mía, únicamente…-unió sus labios ferozmente, dejando a la elfa con la impresión de sus palabras sobre sus oídos. Y aquello le había hecho sentir débil ante su cordura; cuando el Eldar empezó a tocar el dedo índice, la zona de las bragas, sintiendo poco a poco como esta empezaba a humedecerse.

No podía, simplemente no quería estar con el. Coloco sus manos sobre su firme pecho, se parándose de el. –No, Curufin, cualquiera que conozca podría llegar, y…-

-Porque haces que mi fuego de encienda de esta manera, Silmariën. No sabes lo celoso que me pones cuando miras a otro elfo. –el elfo rozo sus labios.

-Lo lamento, pero el único que tendrá la potestad de decirme con quien dejarme de hablar, será ese elfo con el que me case, Curufin, porque yo te amo, si, pero no me prohibirás a que me aleje de esos elfos, que conozco desde hace muchos años atrás.

-Entiende, Mis celos me vuelven ciego, no me dejan dejarte ir y por ello todos los días despierto sin ti, y me hace pensar muchas cosas, no muy claras.

-Ahora solo quiero disfrutar en silencio de este momento en que puedo estar contigo. –Y termino con sus pies sobre el suelo, estaba claro que estaban en una zona al descubierto de muchos ojos curiosos. Era mejor detenerse.

El elfo no dijo nada, tan solo la miro con inexpresividad, y la acorralo nuevamente contra el frio bloque de la pared.

-Curufin si piensas que me besaras aquí, estas muy equivocado, tenemos que ir a otro lugar.

La viveza se anuncio por los ojos grises del elfo. Y dijo: -No, no te voy a dejar salir-. Sintió un arrebato de pronto, con la necesidad que recorrió su cuerpo. Le miro de arriba abajo, pensativo. Sus ojos eran ardientes de lujuria que al recorrerla con la mirada, la elfa se estremeció por completo, y su respiración se volvió agitada.

Poso una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra en su nunca. Ya no basto con esperar mas, para cuando unió sus labios con fogosidad, dejándose recorrer por completo, sobre los labios de su nuevo amante. Curufin la atrajo más a su cuerpo, sintiendo como el fuego quemaba su piel con cada roce. Ella subió sus brazos y sus manos encontraron el camino a través de su cuello, entrelazo sus dedos con el cabello oscuro del príncipe.

Curufin la alzo sobre su cuerpo, esta enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su príncipe. Sus manos habían bajado de cabello para dedicarse a acariciar su musculosa espalda. Mientras que sus besos se volvieron con desesperación, tratando de controlar la llama que se había despertado bajo sus pantalones. Dejo su boca para bajar sobre la barbilla y llegar a su cuello. Mordió y marco con tres círculos rojos la zona sensible, arrancándole jadeos placenteros que su oído se deleito con escucharlo.

-Atarincë…-dijo la elfa en suspiro.

Este siguió bajando por su cuello, hacia el pecho de la elfa, que con una mano, acaricio los senos de la elfa, incitándola a mover su cadera.

**...**

-Es Silmariën, Maedhros, no cualquiera elfa, como puedes compartirla a ella, si en verdad la amaras, no dejaría que tus hermanos la tocaran-

-Lo se, Káno, pero se me hace muy difícil, pues he podido ver como ella se divierte con ellos y en como ellos también la desean. Sin embargo he podido notar también que despertó el fuego de Fëanor en mi, al igual que en mis demás hermanos, incluso, nunca había visto a Maglor mirarla sobre manera, con ese ardor que ilumina sus ojos.

-Pero mira los tratos que encienden a tus hermanos, amigo mío-. Señalo a la pareja que estaba recargada sobre el rincón, besándose con fogosidad.

El príncipe sintió su corazón llenarse de ira y sus ojos lanzaron chipas llena de un fuego eterno. Entonces aplaudió y pensó que luego amonestaría a Silmariën por su imprudencia de estar en aquellos rincones mostrando tratos que debería hacerse privados.

La pareja se separo y de un salto, Silmariën quedo en el suelo, aun lado de Curufin. Los dos elfos se enfrentaron con miradas llenas de ira. Entonces la elfa tomo la mano de Curufin, e hizo un saludo en señal de Maedhros y Fingon.

-Lamentamos lo sucedido, no volverá a pasar, Russandol, quizás la llama de tu padre sea muy poderosa, y me ato a ella. –hizo una reverencia. –es hora de irnos, nos vemos pronto Maedhros. –le guiño un ojo, y el príncipe Curufin, sintió llenarse de celos de un pronto.

Cuando se hubieran alejado, Curufin le dijo: -No vuelvas hacer eso-

-¿Por qué no? Es tu hermano-

-Si, lo se, pero puede que ayude a causar problemas-

La elfa se detuvo al escuchar eso, y de un tirón se soltó de su agarre. Los cabellos negros de Curufin se movieron con brisa del recinto y se volvió hacia a ella.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Hubieron reglas, de las que tu y tus hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo. No quiero escuchar más esas palabras llenas de ira, porque con problema no llegaran a ni un lado, no pienso y no quiero que peleen por mí.

El elfo no dijo nada. Se volvió para mirar hacia otro lado. Un gesto muy memorable de su padre, cuando la ira lo atacaba y dejaba que su fuego no le llenara por dentro, por completo.

Sus cabellos eran oscuros y brillantes y largos, como los de su padre. Sus ojos eran grises y oscuros con un brillo especial, pero poderoso. Su rostro era ovalado con rasgos grueso y desarrollado. Su piel era blanca como la nueve, era demasiado atractivo, y alto. Era fuerte, pero sus sentimientos ardían por hora, cuando los sentia precipitados en los momentos mas felices o cuando se enojaba. Sus cejas eran negras, muy negras y muy pocos gruesas, sus labios eran rozados y delineados con forma sutil y sugerente. Pero su voz era muy sensual y su encanto era dadivoso, porque encendía algo dentro de ti que los demás, ni siquiera Maglor con el poder en su voz, podría encender. Con tan solo susurrarte palabras, podrías caer en un mundo lleno de magia y la lujuria se apoderaba de ti.

Pero al momento que este desabrocho el vestido de la elfa. Silmariën volvió en si y le miro con seriedad.

-Tus palabras tienen encanto y hay magia en ellos, pero no por eso, te aprovecharas de mí, no te he dado permiso para que me desvista, Curufin.

-Entonces, cuando podre tocarte, se lo has permitido a mis hermanos, mientras tanto, me lo prohíbes a mí.

-Lo hago, porque un poder de lujuria esta sobre ti, y necesito que te deshagas de el, porque puede pasar muchas cosas y aun no he elegido con quien pasare todo un dia y noche en su cama para que termine de poseerme.

El elfo abrocho el vestido de la elfa y se separo de ella, recogiendo su túnica negra del suelo. Se la coloco y peino sus cabellos.

-Es hora de irnos-

La elfa frunció el entre cejo, sabia que el se había enojado.

-A donde vamos?-

-quiero mostrarte algo-

Se internaron en el túnel que da hacia las cámaras de herrería en donde su padre trabajaba por muchas horas al igual que muchos elfos más.

-Curufin, sabes bien que no debería estar aquí-. Susurro la elfa, entrar a la cámara más próxima.

-Solo quiero mostrarte algo, preciosa-. Le sonrió, besando su mano.

El vapor golpeo su rostro, el hollín del humo quedo sobre su vestido celeste, que tanto le había costado lavar, para que ahora se ensuciara por pisar el suelo.

-Mi vestido, Curufin-. Se quejo la elfa. Los elfos que estaban cerca los miraron y voltearon a seguir su trabajo. –Te pondré a lavar mi vestido.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes.-el elfo sonrió y siguió caminando.

Llegaron a una de las tantas últimas mesas, en donde había un trabajo recién terminado. Era un brazalete de plata, con pequeñas hojas entretejidas en toda la cadena, hasta llegar a un prendedor con diseño de León.

-Me faltan sus ojos-murmuro el elfo, con fascinación.

-Lo has hecho tu?-. La elfa miro el delicado brazalete trabajado con excelencia. -

-Yo mismo lo he hecho-. La elfa lo elogio por su primer trabajo.

-De seguro a tu madre le va a encantar. –

-Porque piensas que se lo daré a ella?-. La elfa se encogió los hombros. Era muy obvio.-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-. La elfa frunció el ceño.-

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Solo dime-

Ella lo miro por un momento a sus ojos, sonrió. –El verde. Aquella túnica de anoche te asentaba muy bien, Curufin. –le beso la mejilla. –Me encanta verte con ese color. –le susurro.

-Entonces será, verde en los ojos-

Busco entre las hermosas gemas que tenía en una pequeña caja. Era muchas gemas de diferentes colores con brillante esplendor. Silmariën tomo asiento a su lado, mirándolo trabajar. Se veía muy concentrado. Cuando termino, le miro con una sonrisa.

-Ya esta. Alza la muñeca-. Silmariën frunció el entrecejo.

-Curufin…, no pensaras…

-Es tuyo-

-Es un gesto muy hermosos de tu parte, pero no puedo aceptarlo, Curufin…

-¿Por qué no? Silmariën te conozco de años, porque no darte mi primer trabajo? Es lo que quiero. –Le tomo su muñeca y le coloco el brazalete. –a ver… te queda bien?-la elfa asintió. El elfo sonrió orgulloso.-Te queda hermoso, mi amor- . La elfa le sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas. –Es hora de irnos.

Le tomo la mano y caminaron por aquel túnel. Silmariën le miro en tanto que iban en silencio por el turbio túnel. La elfa le miro y este solo seguía con su mirada hacia al frente.

-Esta todo bien-pregunto la elfa.

-No, no esta todo bien, Silmariën.

El elfo se volvió hacia ella, tomándola por su rostro. Unió sus labios con desesperación, besando sus labios con delicadeza, probando aquellos aumentados labios delicados, no como los de el, que estaban ásperos. Sus brazos acorralaron a la elfa contra la pared rocoso, en donde Silmariën, halo sus cabellos con fuerza hacia su rostro, reclamando sus labios con fiereza.

Curufin por lo tanto, se maravillo con tal descontrol de aquellos besos urgentes, aquellas mordidas y aquellas manos recorriendo con rapidez sus cuerpos. Su imaginación voló por mil. Nada mas de imaginárselo a el, probando aquella piel, suave de su cuello, mirándola desnuda, fue capaz de despertar su deseo sexual con una erección. La alzo a la altura de su cintura. La elfa rodeo sus piernas alrededor de este, sintiendo una torre élfica rozar su intima entrada. Tembló ligeramente.

-Si no hubiera nadie, te haría el amor aquí mismo-. Susurro el príncipe jadeante contra su cuello. La elfa noto como el miembro de su amante topaba con su ombligo.

La elfa lo alejo un poco con una sonrisa. –Calma pueblo-. Rio levemente, acariciando las mejillas sudorosas de su príncipe. –no es el tiempo aun de hacer esto, Curufin, no me siento… lista.

El elfa la soltó de su agarre asintiendo. –Cuando te sientas lista, no olvides en hablarme, estaré aquí para ti cuando quieras, Silmariën, y lo sabes. –unió sus labios nuevamente con mas urgencia.

**Día Seis**

-Estas seguro de esto, Amras?-pregunto la elfa.

-Entra antes de que alguien nos vea-anuncio el pequeño elfo. El ultimo hijo de Fëanor y Nerdanel.

Entonces los tres se encontraron dentro de un armario lleno de baúles y medio oscuro, la única luz que entraba en el recinto, era la luz que se colaba por la entrada del recinto.

La elfa sintiéndose un poco asfixiada por el pequeño lugar, se volvió hacia los hermanos para darle su queja, pero al ver lo que había pasado, abrió los ojos ampliamente. Estaban desnudos delante de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron todo lo que pudieron, mirando a los dos menores de la casa de Fëanor y sus cuerpos bien formados, y sus erecciones. Realmente estaban los dos muy buenísimos, y sus erecciones le hizo, a la elfa sentir una electricidad por su columna vertebral. Sintió ahogarse de un pronto, abrió la boca, para tomar aire, sin dejar de mirar a los dos elfos. Estos se asustaron.

-¿Te sucede algo?-

-No-contesto, un poco corta de aire.

Los dos se abalanzaron contra ella. Amras atrapo sus labios y Amrod su cuello, colocándose detrás de la elfa, mientras rozaba sus cuerpos. Un espasmo exaltado la tomo por sorpresa desde atrás de ella, sintiendo la punta del pene de Amrod sobre su trasero, incluso ya había quedado entre sus mejillas traseras y con todo y ropa incluida, rozo el pene de arriba abajo. Y las manos de Amras se juntaron con su intima parte. Termino de alzar el vestido de la elfa, y entre medio de sus piernas, rozo su miembro, metiéndolo y sacándolo, mientras le decía a ella que mantuviera sus piernas cerradas. Amrod introdujo sus manos por el trasero de ella, acariciando el pequeño orificio virgen, y se dedico besar el cuello de la elfa, mientras su dedo índice forzó con delicadeza la entrada para introducirlo.

La elfa le tomo con rapidez su mano y se volvió para mirarlo. –No lo hagas-. El elfo no pudo más que asentir, y seguir rozándose entre las ropas de la elfa.

Silmariën empezó a besar al menor mirando con picardía al mayor. Por un momento Amrod se sintió un poco inseguro; pero bien como le había dicho su mejor amiga, Imloth, sobre un trió, era que tenia que turnarse con ella, al menos si eran dos elfos. Entonces le hizo gesto al mayor para que se acercara, y los gemelos se miraron entre si y se sonrieron. La elfa se acerco, siendo tomada por el mayor, por el cuello, besándole intensamente, tocándole los senos que tanto le había estado mirando desde hacia minutos atrás. Y Amras le había empezado a meter la mano por debajo de la falda del vestido. Ella no hizo nada para detenerlo, tan solo se dejo acariciar, mientras sentia los besos del mayor sobre su cuello, y sus acaricias sobre sus senos.

Era una situación un tanto nueva para la elfa, al estar con dos elfos excitados al igual que ella, y las veces que se miraban se sonreían mutuamente, por no creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. En ese momento la elfa quiso hablar, pero entonces recordó la voz de Imloth en su cabeza, "Nunca trates de hablar en un trió, eso ayudara para que puedas leer a tus amantes y saber como dominarlos en la cama". El gemido que salió de los más profundos de los pulmones de Amras, le hizo a la elfa salir de sus profundos pensamientos, tapándole la boca con las manos.

-Shhhh…nos van a oír, Amras-. Susurro la elfa, dándole paso a su boca para besarlo con fiereza-

Podía sentir sus labios quebradizos e inflamados. Y Amras lo hizo aun lado para atrapar con sus manos los senos de la elfa, sobre su sostén. Quiso quitarlos del paso, para probar sus pezones, pero ella no le dejo, aun quería guardarse un poco, para el dia que ellos tres estuvieran juntos, porque ellos compartían sus amantes.

Los meneos con que Silmariën se movía, hicieron que estos gimieran sobre su cuello, la elfa sintió erizarse toda y atrapar los labios de Amrod sobre los suyos, atrapando los gemidos de ambos. Pero la debilidad los tomo por sorpresa a los tres, cuando el éxtasis le llego por todo lo alto de sus intimidades, haciéndoles caer al suelo.

Nerdanel que pasaba en ese mismo momento por el pasillo, al escuchar los quejidos leves y los baúles caer, se acerco a la puerta y toco.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-

Los tres elfos se miraron alarmados, y se quedaron en silencio.

La elfa frunció el entre cejo y se encogió de hombros y se fue. Al momento que escucharon los pasos alejarse, se quejaron un poco.

Amrod la tomo y la puso entre su cuerpo, besando los labios de Silmariën con pasión. Amras acaricio la intimidad de la elfa sobre las ropas interiores. Se acostó sobre el estomago de Amrod y debajo de la intimidad de la elfa, lamiendo la zona húmeda y ella gimió a gritos, y movió la cadera con sutileza, besando los labios de Amrod y mordió luego su cuello.

Se devoraban entre ellos, para cuando Silmariën se deslizo por todo el cuerpo de los gemelos, hasta situarse en el miembro de Amras, allí se acostó sobre el cuerpo del príncipe y movió las caderas y con su mano derecha, tomo el miembro de Amrod y lo masturbo mientras sus labios fueron exigidos por Amras. Sus besos fueron exigidos con ferocidad, lastimando dolorosamente su boca, y sus lenguas, hasta sacarse sangre.

Amras lamio una mejilla esculpida de la elfa, dejando rastro de sangre y succionando el sudor salado de ella. Amrod no se quedo atrás, se sentó como pudo con la debilidad que había crecido en aquellos momentos con la masturbación de la elfa, y se sostuvo de sus manos, cuando ella acaricio sus testículos. Su gemido lo pudo a ver escuchado cualquiera que hubiera pasado por el lugar. Las dos parejas dejaron sus labios y miraron al gemelo.

-Shhh…no hagas ruido-dijeron mutuamente.

El elfo se separo de la mano de la elfa y tomo posesión detrás de la elfa, rozando su miembro con el trasero de la elfa. Esta movió la cadera circularmente, arrancado gemidos de Amras y Amrod se restregó contra la elfa, acariciando la vagina de la elfa, introduciendo un dedo. La elfa se arqueo y Amras mordió el cuello de su amante y sus labios se vieron atrapados por Amrod, mientras se masturbaron mutuamente los tres.

-Cuando te abramos, el sexo será más satisfactorio-le susurro el príncipe Noldor, contra la oreja puntiaguda de la elfa. Lamio y mordió ligeramente, arrancándole suspiros.

Entonces tomo las manos de Amrod, y le incito a que le penetrara desde atrás. Y así lo hizo el elfo y ella se sintió invadida, pero era normal porque ella aun era inexperta. Pero a medida de los movimientos delicados de Amrod, la elfa empezó a gemir con mas potencia y se aferro al pecho de Amras, abrazándose a el. Y Amrod la humecto, con su lengua mientras movía los dedos dentro de ella y salía y entraba. Podían sentir los temblores de ella, y Amras le introdujo un dedo dentro de su vagina y los dos la masturbaron y los movimientos de la cadera de ella, los estimularon sobre manera.

Con un ultimo movimiento de sus dedos, Amrod atrapo con su boca el agridulce simiente del orgasmo que exploto Silmariën y ella cayo sobre el pecho de su amante y Amras salió de ella y le beso la coronilla.

Su amante se arrodillo delante de ellos y ella tomo en sus manos los miembros de sus amantes, y lo masturbo, y ellos tuvieron que morderse los labios y su lengua para aguantar sus gemidos, pero se les hizo imposible, porque el ultimo movimiento de su mano, los dos se vinieron sobre la mano de la elfa. Y se besaron mutuamente.

Amrod y Amras, hermanos gemelos de cabellos cobrizos como los de su hermano. Sus ojos grises y penetrantes lo sacaron a su padre, pero eran claros y no oscuros como los de Fëanor. Y sus cejas eran cobrizas al igual que sus pestañas, tenían pecas alrededor de sus mejillas rosadas y sus labios eran gruesos y rojos. Su nariz era fina, pero larga (Como la de su abuelo), y aquella piel, era blanca muy pálida. Eran hermosos de todas maneras, con un temple igual.

Salieron a hurtadillas del armario y corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar a sus aposentos, y los tres cayeron en la cama y como pudieron limpiaron la sangre de su mentón y ella limpio su mejilla. Entonces cerró los ojos cuando los dos se acomodaron aun lado de ella, así pudiendo dormir de manera relajante.

-Pronto estarás en nuestros brazos, pero el trato será diferente-. Dijo Amras sobre la oreja de la elfa.

-Espero que te prepares, porque estaré tan ardido que dejare marcas en ti, recuerda el fuego de Fëanor lo llevamos en las venas, y te deseamos y lo que tu representara para nosotros es un deseo lleno de amor, y la brutalidad que nos ataca con tus provocadas caderas y aquellas nalgas blancas y hermosas para darle un par de golpes y ese orificio húmedo que tiene que estar estimulado y poder hurgar sobre el, en lo mas recóndito de ti, hasta hacerte llegar a cielo y mas allá de las moradas de Manwë y Varda. –Amrod beso los labios de la elfa.

-Esperare ese trato con ansias, mis gemelos favoritos. –les beso los labios a cada uno.

_**Espero que les guste, deje Reviews :) **_

_**Nos leeremos pronto **_


	5. Reclamado

**Capitulo 5: Reclamado**

**...**

Fiestas.

Amaban las fiestas. Los Feanorianos, eran amantes a las fiestas. Eran aquellos dias, que se daban el lujo de tomar varias amantes por noche. Pero no esa noche, habian mantenido a los elfos lejos de la pequeña elfa.

Movieron sus ojos alrededor del lugar. Era como ver aun guardia alerta, al momento de escuchar lo que llegaba a sus oidos. Reclamo su mano. Obedientemente se giro captando los ojos azules que le reclamaba con fervor.

-Por favor hermano, tan sobre protector eres que no la dejaras hablar con tu propio hermano, como si ella fuera tuya?-, la voz del peli negro dio un leve aumento por la musica fuerte.

Maedhros se acomodo en los almohadones, tomandola por la cintura, sentando sobre sus piernas. Sonrio, de esa forma tan coqueta, que le encantaba a la elfa. Reclamo sus labios con un dulce y rapido beso.

-Si, lo es...-, le miro en ese profundo mar, adentrandose en las cuevas mas iluminadas por la plata. -Eres mia-, murmuro para que solo ella le escuchara. El aliento golpeo por detras de su oreja, recorriendo su cuello, erizando su piel, y llenandose de rubor sus mejillas. Aparto el rostro, y el lo reclamo, besando la punta de su nariz. -Eres hermosa mi pequeñita elfita.

Sonrio desviando su mirada hacia la brillante luz morada que le veia desde lejos. Su inocente mirada, no capto la lujuria que habian en ellos, pero si el principe que estaba mirandolo detras de ella. Entre cerro los ojos, y tomo el rostro de la elfa, sonriendole para que no notara el intercambio de miradas. Pero ella no era ingenua, lo conocia mas que nada en el mundo, Maedhros..., cerro los ojos y solto una sonora risa, abrazandolo y besando su mejilla. No soy tonta quiso decirle al mirar los diamantes que tenia por ojos, pero solo trago sus palabras, y se inclino tomando unas cuantas moras rojas, llenas de chocolate.

-¿Quieres?-, le ofrecio de las moras que tenia en una de sus manos.

-No, gracias hermosa, estoy bien, come tu-

Le miro indiscretamente los labios de la elfa que masticaba las moras. Una por una, hasta tener la pequeña bandeja en donde estan descansaban sobre sus piernas, comiendoselas tan tranquilamente, arre costada sobre el pecho del principe que la tenia abrazada y seguia mirando a todos los elfos que trataran de acercarse con intencion de perdir algun baile a la elfa, que terminaba su bandeja de moras.

-No te la vayas a comer toda, mi hermosa lucecita-. Celegorm, su voz atractiva le hicieron sonreir cuando tomo asiento en los almohadones cerca de su hermano. Este solo hizo de mirarlo y le ignoro.

-¿Quieres?-ofrecio la elfa, acercandole la bandeja al coqueto elfo, que le sonreia seductoramente. Tomo unas cuantas moras.

-Gracias, belleza-, le guiño el ojo y se llevo una mora a la boca.

Ese elfo, se decia una y otra vez Silmarien mentalmente. Coqueto, agraciado en su forma fisica como en su todos sus aspectos, ¿Pero que conseguiria ella con alguien como el?..., ¿Elfas celosas?, si, lo hacia. Ya hacia varios dias que muchas elfas, ex amantes del guapo Celegorm, le habian matado practicamente con la mirada, las conocia muy bien a cada unas, y las veces que tuvieron que soportar el rechazo del principe, para irse a los campos abiertos de Tirion junto con ella, para buscar unas flores amarillas que queria, para su nuevo florero. Decian que ella se llevaba todo el credito, pero no era asi. Pero aun asi, sabia que esas elfas, la querian borrar de toda la existencia que tuviera que ver con Celegorm, no cabia duda de cuantas eran, pero aun asi, todas ellas no la soportaban desde que el las dejo aun lado para pasar tiempo con ella. Cumpliendo sus caprichos.

**...**

-Elfa travieza, ven aqui!-

El moreno corrio detras de la rubia que subia con rapidez los escalones que daban a las habitaciones de huespedes de la casa del Rey Finwe. Sus ojos azules se movieron con rapidez en sobre los movimientos de la elfa que corria con todo su rapidez. Pronto llegaria la hora de que se cansaria, y sabria que tendria que hacerlo ahora o el acabaria con las piernas doliendole un monton. Tomo mayor impulso, cuando estuvo mas cerca de ella, saltando lo mas alto que pudo, impulsandose hacia a delante, tomando por la manga del vestido a la elfa, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-Fingon!-grito la rubia, separandose de su agarre. Se habia golpeado fuertemente la espalda. Sin decir que el moreno cayo de cara. -Me la pagaras! eres un idiota! mira lo que has hecho, mi vestido...-, lloro la elfa. -esta roto!-, se alejo de el, mirando la manga desgarrada desde la axila hasta que cayo a la mitad del codo.

-Lo siento Nerwen, perdonamen, no quise hacerlo-, se lamento el elfo, acercandose lentamente a la elfa que miraba horrorizada su vestido.

¿Que diria, si le veian con el vestido roto? ¿Que le diria a su madre que le habia costado tanto trabajo, hacerlo?, la mataria! pero ella en parte tenia la culpa, habia jugado con Fingon, despues de encender el pequeño horno de las venas de su querido, habia salido corriendo, huyendo de el. Ella habia tenido la culpa, por jugar su malvado juego. Pero aun asi, le gustaba. La ereccion de Fingon reclamando una ayuda que nunca llegaba, eso lo ponia muy furioso y muchas eran las veces que el huia de ella, pero no podia evitar sentir esa atraccion que sus pieles reclamaban del otro, ardiendo como un fogon. Pocas fueron las veces que ella presto su atencion, y lo dificil que fue acostumbrarse a ello, porque aun ambos eran inocentes de toda la oscuridad del sexo.

-¿Que piensas que le dire a mi madre cuando vea mi vestido?-, le reprendio con la voz y la fuerte mirada de la oji verde.

-Habra solucion, solo hay que pensar-, dijo calmadamente el elfo. El era asi, siempre tomaba las cosas con calma.

-¿Haber Findekano, que solucion? Sabes muy bien como es mi madre-, dijo la elfa arrepentida de su juego. ¿Quizas si no lo hubiera hecho, quizas su vestido estaria intacto. Pero no..., no lo estaba, estaba hecho trizas, y no podria arreglarlo. -No!-, exclamo callando al elfo. -Si piensas que lo cocere, no lo hare, no hay arreglo con esto, esta dañado Fingon, no se puede hacer nada. -miro abatida la tela desgarrada. -¿Ahora que hare?-

-Irte a dormir-

-¿Que? ese es tu solucion, Irme a dormir!-

-Si, lo es..., esconderas el vestido y si ella pregunta por tu vestido, diras que no sabe donde esta y listo!-

La rubia miro la mano de su querido primo extendida frente a su rostro, para que la tomara. La ayudo a incorporarse y juntos caminaron por los pasillos menos recorridos y salieron por la puerta que daba al jardin, tomando carrera hacia la casa de Finarfin. Uno que otros elfos los vieron y miraron a la principes extrañados. Ella a pesar de no ser mayor de edad, entre los elfos, no era una elfita de cinco años, como para dañar su vestido de esa manera. Se apeno, y miro molestamente al elfo que iba a su lado.

Nuevamente corriendo en los jardines de la casa de Finarfin para llegar al reino, las miradas fueron mas constantes. Elfos por todas partes! y temio ella que su madre o alguien de su familia estuviera presente. El ruego a Eru no le funciono.

-Wow! ¿Pero que...-, el mayor se volvio hacia el peli negro, que lo miraba con ojos grandes. Rio tomando la manga de la elfa, viendo el rasgado y la dificultad. -Bien, ustedes quieren meterse en un juego que no han sabido tomarlo con seriedad.

-No digas nada Curufin, te lo pido-. La rubia sonrio molesta, mirando la burla en los ojos del Feanoriano. Le dio un codazo al culpable y este por igual sonrio con falsedad.

-Bien ¿Porque diria esto? ... ¿Pero..., ustedes...-asintio. Estos fruncieron el ceño y preguntaron el que. -estuvieron en eso?... Niños esta mal esos juegos, y Fingon..., de cuando aca tienes el porque de romper las mangas del vestido, si tienes que quitarselo por la cabeza, no por la manga-, mofo el peli negro, peinando sus cabellos negros hacia atras.

El hijo de Fingolfin, fruncio el ceño, apretando sus puños. Odiaba que los Feanorianos se mofaran siempre de ellos, se creian superiores. Pero no eran todos. Celegorm, Curufin y Caranthir, eran en los que mas desconfiaba y lo que los hacia enojarse con rapidez.

-No, solo resbalamos cuando ibamos bajando las escaleras y le agarre muy fuerte la manga que se desgarro.

Curufin entre cerro los ojos, mirandolos a ambos tratando si de creerles o no. Ambos elfos asentian, pero este no se confio mucho que digamos.

-Bien, niños vayanse de mi vista-

-Por cierto, ¿que haces aqui?-

-Yo...-, su fuerte no era mentir, se ponia nervioso cuando algo malo hacia. -nada..., solo vine a buscar a una elfa que se me perdio por aqui.

La rubia se cruzo de brazos, arqueando sus cejas. -No sabes mentir, viniste a buscar a mi hermano, los vi la otra noche-, se acerco al elfo, poniendose de puntitas, para poder encararlo. -No soy ingenua.

Curufin apreto los puños, apretando la mira, desafiandola con la mirada. Pero luego sonrio y arqueo la fina ceja oscura. -No se lo que dices, solo estabamos conversando o acaso no puedo conversar con tus hermanos?

-¿Sin ropa?-, dijo la elfa, desafiandole con la mirada.

-Adios de mi vista niñita-

La rubia sonrio y tomo el brazo de su primo llevandola con el.

-¿Que fue lo que viste? ¿Con quien de tus hermanos lo viste?-, Fingon se le engancho del brazo, haciendole demasiadas preguntas.

-Aegnor, pero fue solo una vez, no se...-, nego un poco y siguio su camino. -No le digas a nadie-, se paro en seco, apuntando a su pecho. -Esto queda entre nosotros.

**...**

La sonrisa al principe se le borro del rostro al ver la elfa extenderle una mano a muñequita que tenia en sus piernas. Esta se la tomo y se levanto. Los ojos del principe vacilaron en la expresion de la otra que traia una enorme sonrisa sobre sus labios. Algo extraño habia sobre sus ojos rojos y sus sonrojadas mejillas y sus cabellos sudados. Lo supo, lo sabia exactamente. Cuando tan solo escucho el Adios de la elfa, sin poder preguntarle a donde iba, solo desaparecio entre las personas. Miro a dos guardias que estaban a su disposicion, para cualquier cosa que el necesitara.

-Ustedes! Siganla-

Silmarien siguio a su amiga a lo mas alejado del reino, mirando la zona que se estaba volviendo mas solitaria. Ya habia tomado ese camino antes cuando Maedhros a veces iba alli a buscar alguna de las plantas que podia aspirar. Ella aborrecia lo que el hacia, pero aun asi le tapaba las cosas.

-Glorfindel te quiere conocer-. Agarro por el brazo a su amiga que apenas se podia mantener en pies.

-¿Que? Glorfindel, ¿Querrer conocerme a mi?... por favor Imloth, el es un elfo renombrado, no creo que quiera conocer a una elfa acabada de cumplir la mayoria de edad, en el ambito de ser una estupida en el sexo que no sabe nada.

-Eso se aprende-, dijo la elfa, que termino riendo. -yo lo hice-

Silmarien solo suspiro y nego. No queria que ni un otro elfo le enseñara lo que era tener sexo, no lo queria a nadie mas que no fuera Maedhros, al que su piel deseaba y añoraba.

Llegaron al centro en donde estaban todos los elfos. Recordo el lugar como si fuera ayer, y solo sintio lo que habia sentido hace añor atras. Sus celos eran los que mas le rompian la cabeza y el corazon. Las recargadas de muertes que habia, las veces que miraba a esas elfas, la volvia loca. Y la enojaba.

-_**Aiya**_!-dijo un elfo, sacandola de sus calivaciones, cuando le tapo la escena que la estaba haciendo arrepentirse de estar ahy. Alzo su mirada gris, hacia el elfo de cabellos dorados. Era muy hermoso, no lo negaba, pero aun asi, Maedhros le ganaba en belleza.

-_**Aiya**_-, la elfa le saludo haciendo un movimiento de cabeza. Entrego su mano cuando el elfo la tomo, y le sonrio. Al momento que iba a bajar la cabeza, el elfo la halo contra el, atrapando sus labios. Le habia besado. ¡Pero que atrevido! ¿Como se atrevia a besarla? ¿Acaso queria que Maedhros lo matara?, se alejo de el, empujandolo levemente del pecho.

-Bienvenida, mi hermosura-

Le miro, pero al momento que volteo su rostro y busco su amiga, ya estaba con su amante un poco lejos del lugar. Alzo la mirada y le dejo al elfo guiarla, para tomar un asiento. El elfo le ofrecio bebida pero no acepto, no sabria que tendria la bebida dentro, podia terminar borracha o no sabe que mas, podria pasarle, y no queria tener que estar metidas en problemas con Maedhros. Alli se quedo aun lado del dorado elfo, conversando cosas sin sentido, no sabiendo a donde queria llegar el con esas preguntas. Ya se estaba aburriendo. Bien otra elfa quisiera estar en sus zapatos, porque de el se hablaba mucho y muy pocas eran sus amantes. Glorfindel era de los pocos elfos como era Maedhros, no dejaban a ni un amante insatisfecho. Pero Glorfindel era lo contrario, tenia amantes como elfas o elfos, y ha muchos le habia roto el corazon o solo los habia usado, por mas belleza que el tuviera, iba hacer dificil que ella callera en sus brazos, tendria que estar bien bolada para hacerlo.

-Que dices...?-

-No tengo ni una intension de acostarme contigo, Glorfindel, eres un cazadores que merodeas a los alrededores de los elfos, cuando cumplen su mayoria de edad, pero yo no caere en tus redes, lamento rechazarte pero lo he hecho, no querio nada..., y sabes que..., me voy. -hizo el amago de levantarse, pero el elfo le tomo del brazo. -Sueltame-le hablo con firmeza, halando su brazo de su agarre.

-Dejame acompañarte, es lo menos que podria hacer por ti-

Le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, pero entonces acepto. Tenia a dos elfos de Maedhros detras de ella. El mismo los habia mandado, lo sabia, se habia puesto muy sobre protector desde entonces.

-Esta bien-

Tomaron el camino de vuelta al reino. Ambos estaban silenciosos, solo escuchando el mecer de los arboles por la brisa, y los sonidos de los animales. Y a lo lejos se podia escuchar los gemidos, las risas, de los elfos que estaban en aquel mal recuerdo. Se prometio no volver nunca mas.

-Podria darte un beso?-. El dorado elfo la detuvo, volviendola para que quedaran frente a frente. Temio a que en aquellos parajes apartados el le hiciera algun daño.

-No. No quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo, dorado Glorfindel-. Ya no era inocente. El rubio vio como el rostro de la elfa estaba callado con muchas verdades y otras de las que aun era inocente, pero la inocencia no completamente la tomaba por completo, porque ya mucho tiempos atras, habia dejado parte de su inocencia atras.

Volvieron a tomar de nuevo el camino. La elfa se sintio nerviosa al ver que los ojos del elfo estaban rojos, eso se significaba que habia fumado, y temia a que el le hiciera cosas a la fuerza. ¿Ahora donde estan esos guardias cuando mas los necesito?... estaba ya fria. La mirada del elfo, le hacia sentirse debil.

-¿Que haces con el?-

Apreto los ojos con fuerza y sintio una paz cuando escucho su voz, pero sabia que seria reprendida cuando estuvieran a solas. Lo conocia como la palma de su mano, como el la conocia a ella demasiado de bien. No habia duda que por el tono de su voz, estaba molesto.

-Maedhros...

-Ven aqui-, alargo la mano, sin apartar la vista del rubio, quien lo desafio con la mirada. Ella obedecio y se hizo a su lado, apretando el agarre de su mano. -Hay cosas que tengo que hablar contigo preciosa.

El rubio arqueo la ceja altaneramente mirando en direccion de Silmarien. Maedhros aparto su mirada y se la llevo sin decir nada mas. La brazo a el y caminaron juntos de regreso al reino. Ella volteo a verlo, y solo lo encontro alli parado mirandole como se iba, luego se fue perdiendose en la espesura del pequeño bosque.

-No quiero que vuelvas a ese lugar sola, entendido-

-No estaba sola-

-¿SI?!... Regresabas con ese Silmarien, Tu querida amiga te dejo botada, no quiero que vayas es muy peligroso.

-Ya que ni quiero volver-musito, cruzandose de brazos.

-Lo hago para cuidarte, no te enojes-

-No lo hago, estoy bien-, Se estremecio por el frio, y no paso ni el segundo, cuando sintio la capa del principe sobre sus hombros. -Gracias-, su voz sono vacia, con un lejano eco.

-El era peligroso, podia hacerte daño, estaba fumado-. Los azules cristales, le abrieron la verdad. Ella lo sabia, pero que podia hacer?... estaba alli con el elfo, y no se dejaria que le hicieran daño.

-Lo se, Maitimo, lo se...

Esa noche, el principe la reclamo en su cama. Dormiria a su lado, porque sentia que alguien podia hacerle daño en tal solo quitara sus ojos sobre ella. Una elfa a sus recien cincuenta años, valia mucho, muchos elfos pescaban y tomaban a la que estuviera dispuesta. Enredaban sus mentes y les mentian, pero sabia que ella no era asi, no se dejaba enrredar la mente por nadie. Por horas la miro dormir, abrazada a el.

Glorfindel

La mirada del elfo sobre ella, le hizo sentir molesto, lo estaba, estaba enojado, en donde viera a ese elfo nuevamente, era capaz de matarlo, como se atrevia a mirarla de esa manera? Era un sucio, un altanero y tenia mas ofensas para el elfo, pero tenia que calmarse, no podia enojarse, ya ella estaba en sus brazos durmiendo placidamente.

-_**Lisse Oloori, **_Silmarien-

Besos sus cabellos, antes de entregarse a las estancias de Irmo.

**...**

_**Aiya: **__Hola (Quenya) _

_**Lisse Oloori: **__Dulces sueños _


	6. ¿Porque Tienes Miedo?

**Capitulo 6: ¿Porque tienes miedo?**

**...**

-Nerdanel...

Aun era joven, muy joven cuando conocio a Feanor. Los dias de gracia para ambos llegaron a su fin. Muy poco se habian podido ver. El rechazo de parte de ella, cuando le veia o cuando el iba en su busqueda, era por verguenza.

Se miro en el espejo. Tenia el rostro desencajado, y palido. Su piel se habia vuelto sin color y fria, y se veia desganada. Su vientre habia formado una pequeña redondez, que habia tenido que dejar de usar sus tunicos pegadas a su cuerpo, y ponerse ropa angosta. Era primeriza, habia que entenderla, no queria hacerle daño, pero no sabia como correria con el problema que tenia sobre su vientre.

-Feanor

-¿Que te esta pasando? ¿Acaso ya no quieres casarte conmigo?-. El principe llego detras de ella, entrelazando sus manos. Dejo que pequeño besos en su cuello. La elfa se removio y se alejo de el.

-No lo hagas

-¿Porque no? ¿Que sucede? Quisieras decirme?-, le hablo con voz desconcertadamente enojada.

-Fui una tonta-susurro, alzando la orejosa, por habia tenido pesadillas por las noches y haber llorado tanto. Tenia mucho miedo.

-Ya no te quieres casar conmigo?-. El rostro de Feanor se entristecio.

-Feanor, yo no...

-Dimelo si no quieres, entendere, somos jovenes aun-

-No digo que no quiera casarme contigo, solo que...-, entrelazo su mano y tomaron asiento en la cama. -Hay algo que tengo que enseñarte. -, tomo una caja que habia debajo de su cama y se arrodillo frente a el. De la caja tomo un pequeño zapatito para un bebe. -Esto es lo que me tiene preocupada.

Feanor tomo la botita que su prometida le entrego. No era para nada tonto, como para ver las indirectas. Se preocupo, estaban metidos en que grave problemas. No era el mucho tiempo que a ella se le iba a poder tapar la pequeña redondez.

Ella tomo su mano y lo acerco a su vientre. Esta duro e inchado. La elfa cerro los ojos preocupada y quiso llorar, pero solo se trago las lagrimas. Temia que el rompiera el compromiso y la dejara a su suerte con su embarazo.

Feanor solto su mano, y escondio su rostro entre sus manos. Sabia claramente que ese gesto, era porque estaban metidos en grave problema. Y lo estaban.

-Adelantaremos la boda entonces-

Nerdanel alzo mirada con felicidad, al menos habia una luz en todo ese problema. Queria al bebe, claro, porque era su hijo, el fruto de ese amor que tenia con su prometido. Feanor la levanto y cuando ubo de sentarse en la cama, se arrodillo frente de ella y le abrazo el vientre besandolo.

-Mi hijo-. Dijo todo risueño, acariciando la zona abultada. -Gracias Nerdanel-. El principe le miro con esperanza y mucho amor. Beso sus manos y luego beso sus labios.

Feanor arre costo su cabeza contra el hombro de su esposa, mirando a sus hijos estar celando a Silmarien a todo esos elfos que saludara. Despues de años atras, No planearon el nacimiento de sus hijos y no pasaba mucho tiempo, cuando ella ya estaba embarazada.

-Pienso que no disfrutamos a nuestros hijos-, la delicada voz de Nerdanel, resono contra los cabellos del principe.

-¿Porque lo dices? Pienso que los hemos vivido todos esos años que han yendo creciendo.

-No pasaba ni tres años cuando ya estaba embarazada Feanor-

-Lo se, lo se..., pero es bueno, que sea asi, tenemos siete hermosos hijos, que nos aman como nosotros a ellos...

-Y que celan a Silmarien-, Nerdanel rio, al ver los rojos pomulos de sus hijos, al ver al coqueto elfo que le conversaba animadamente. -Se parecen a ti, de celoso-

Feanor rio y beso los labios de su esposa. -No, ellos son mejores que yo Nerdanel y tu lo sabes. Mira a Maedhros, tuvo todo el amor cuando nacio, y nos desviviamos para darle todos sus caprichos, hasta que llego Maglor, otro espiritu de fuego al que mimar. Pense que Maedhros se pondria celoso, como mi amigo Taurion, se ponia celoso cuando sus padres mimaban a su hermano, pero Maedhros no es asi, tiene un gran corazon, sera un gran rey, y tiene amor por sus hermanos

-Y por Silmarien-, agrego la princesa de Tirion.

-Si-, ambos miraron a la elfa para luego mirar a su hijo. -Harian bonita pareja. Es como vernos a ambos. -, beso sus manos.-no hay duda que sus celos son extremistas. -, Maedhros encargo a un guardia que siguiera a la elfa que se iba con el elfo, hacia el pueblo de Tirion.

-Maedhros, ven aqui, hijo mio-. Nerdanel le llamo y se sento derecho, entrelazando su mano con la de su esposo.

-Digame-, hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

-Sabes bien que no me gusta que lo hagas, soy tu madre, no una extraña-, dijo Nerdanel, palmeando el suelo para que su hijo tomara asiento. -Te gusta Silmarien?-

No pudo evitar el rubor en sus mejillas pecosas, que solo hizo que el principe soltara una carcajada. Feanor miro a su hijo negando.

-Si te gusta, ¿Porque no hablas con ella? Dile lo que sientes, hijo, no se quedaras sin habla por decir la verdad. -, Feanor se sento derecho y miro a su esposa-. Tienes que hacer lo mismo que hice con tu madre.

-Mmmm..., ¿Besarla? Eso fue lo que hizo. Temo que me rechaze y se aleje de mi, porque me gusta, se sentiria incomodo y no quiero eso. -Maedhros se quedo pensativo.

-No hijo, mira, tu padre no exactamente me beso, bueno...-miro a Feanor y rio. -lo hiciste Feanor, poco hablaste. Pero tu padre fue poco a poco, pasaba tiempo conmigo, mucho tiempo, ibamos de paseo a distintas partes de Valinor, y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo. Yo me enamore, y si en verdad no lo hubiera querido, no le hubiera aceptado el beso, a pesar que es un principe, hubiera terminado con la mejilla roja, le hubiera pegado, pero no lo hice, porque lo acepte.-Nerdanel acaricio el rostro de su hijo, inspeccionando su rostro. Era hermoso. -Tienes belleza, no creo que se resista a tu belleza. _-"Ni yo a la de ella madre"-_quiso decir, pero solo sonrio. -Si haces lo que digo, ella encontrara en ti amor, quizas..., puede que ella le intereses.

-Habla con ella-

-¿Yo?-

-Si, preguntale si siente algo por mi-

-No lo creo, no creo que vaya a decirme que siente algo por ti, soy tu madre y sabra que te lo dire.

-Hazle alguna pregunta similar, algo-

-Esta bien hijo, lo hare-

Los gemidos llenos de dolor se apagaron y el llanto de un bebe fuerte, resono por la habitacion. Ambos jovenes soltaron lagrimas, al escuchar el alarido de su bebe. La pelucita cobriza brillo sobre el pecho de Nerdanel. Beso la coronilla cobriza y miro a su bebe, para luego mirar a su esposo.

-Es hermoso-, apenas pudo lograr decir algo. Esta cansada, muy cansada, y su respiracion estaba acelerada.

Feanor le abrazo y miro a su hijo. Escondio su rostro en el cuello de su esposa, llorando como un niño y besando las mejillas de su bebe y la de su esposa. Estaba feliz, su esposa vivia y era fuerte, y su bebe era hermoso y fuerte, habia nacido muy bien. El espiritu de Feanor revoso en alegria.

-Maedhros-,susurro la elfa, acariciando la cabecita de su bebe, que comia con rapidez, tenia hambre. -Tienes mucha hambre.

-Nelyofinwe-. Feanor tomo una mano de su hijo. Su piel era tan suave y rosadita como la de su esposa. Se parecia a la familia de su esposa. Sus ojos azules y sus rasgos eran como ver a Mahtan. Solo su nariz y la forma de su rostro que se le parecia a el.

-Russandol-murmuro Nerdanel contra los poquitos cabellos de su bebe, besando su cabecita cobriza. -Maitimo. -beso sus deditos, y profundizo su mirada en la de su bebe. Se le vio la pequeña muequita que sonreia. -Te gusta, tus nombres, mi bebe.

**...**

Dejo la cama. En silencio se vistio sin quitar la mirada del cuerpecito que habia debajo de la sabana. Dormia tranquilamente. Peino sus cabellos, y dejo una nota antes de desaparecer de los aposentos.

Se dejo caer aun lado de su hermano. Cerro los ojos y sonrio para si mismo, sonrojandose en el momento de recordar la noche anterior. No podia creer que eso habia pasado, pero paso, despues de tanto juego, ya habia dejo parte de su inocencia aun lado, y habia arrazado con lo que tenia al frente, que se le entregaba facilmente.

Le dolio la cabeza.

Su hermano le miro y le toco su hombro.

-¿Que te sucede Turgon? ¿A donde habias estado toda la noche? Papa pregunto por ti, creo que te castigara por irte sin avisar.

-No importa-. El elfo abrio los ojos mirando a su hermano Fingon. -Estoy bien, lo que tenia que hacer ya no hice, no importa ya, si me castiga o que.

Se levanto y se fue antes de que su hermano le preguntara algo. Fingon le siguio con la mirada, era extraño ver a su hermano comportarse asi. Y no paso mucho tiempo, cuando se le veia mucho con Finrod, yendo y viniendo, siempre estaban solos, cuando podian. Hasta que les llego a todos que ellos dos, compartian amorios. Se amaban, y solos les apoyaron, aunque sabian que eso estaba mal, porque eran primos. Pero como familia se apoyaban todos. Y poco a poco empezo a sugir los amorios que se habian escondio por años.

Pronto eran los muchos que se levantaban en las camas de sus amantes por las madrugadas o en el dia. En la casa de Fingolfin y de Finarfin, se veia todo el tiempo, mientras que en la casa de Feanor, solo se veia a una despertarse por la mañana. Nunca hubo tratos, porque ella temia. Temia a quedar embarazada, primero se dijo que se iba a casar, para abrirse y tener algun bebe.

**...**

-Silmarien, ¿Puedo?-. Una cabeza cobriza aparecio por la puerta de sus aposentos. Sonrio y le dio pase. Habia estado tejiendo esa tarde lluviosa, hacia mucho frio y prefirio quedarse en sus aposentos. -¿Quieres que te ayude?-, Nerdanel tomo asiento a al frente, en el suelo, recargando su espalda en el marco de la puerta del balcon. Silmarien paso los hilos, y las agujas.-¿Para quien es?-

-Para mi-

Nerdanel asintio, conocia las medidas de la elfa, porque a medida de los años, habia ayudado a hacerle vestidos para ella, hasta que le enseño a ella hacer sus propios vestidos.

-No has crecido? ... algun tributo no te ha crecido o sigues igual?-

-Igual que estos tres meses, Nerdanel-

Comenzo a tejer, y se quedaron en silencio, centrando cada una sus pensamientos, en la tela y en su trabajo. Nerdanel penso en que podia empezar a decirle a Silmarien, para sacarle alguna informacion sobre su hijo. Se mordio los labio y miro a la elfa que estaba concentrada en su trabajo. Suspiro y siguio con su tejido. Haria su pregunta y punto, se dijo mentalmente.

-Silmarien...-empezo a decir.

-Digame

-Habra alguien en el reino que te guste?... ya sabes, creo que con la edad que tienes, deberias ir ya formandote para tener esposo e hijos.

-Bueno...-, la elfa suspiro y le miro con esos ojos plateados, que le hacia ver la verdad. -Hay alguien, en especial que me atrae mucho, pero no creo que sea lo suficiente para esa persona. Como sabras solo soy una elfa sin experiencias en distintos temas y el es..., diferente, no es ingenuo como yo, tiene mas conocimientos abiertamente, pero no se..., me atrae, pero no se si el lo hace.

-Dudas-, reflexiono la elfa. No le habia dado alguna pista, tenia que preguntar mas. -¿Quien es ese elfo? Claro si puedo saber.

-Solo te dire que lo conoces con la palma de tu mano, es mas viejo que yo, y sus ojos son diferentes a los de sus hermanos. Me quiere y mucho, pero no me ha dado ese algo que me haga saber si esta interesado en mi.

¿Quien? ¿Quien?. ¿Quien era ese elfo del que ella hablaba? ¿Y que ella conociera como la palma de sus manos? Al unico que conocia era a Feanor, y temio que ella se refiriera a su marido. Pero dijo hermanos tambien y que le queria mucho. Se quedo pensativa, quien..., miro entre sus hijos y noto que el unico que tenia los ojos diferentes era, Maedhros.

-Maedhros, mi hijo, te gusta?-solto de un pronto.

No pudo esconder el sonrojado de sus mejillas, solo bajo la cabeza para centrar su mirada en el tejido.

-Dime, Silmarien, con confianza, no le dire nada-

-Se que lo haras-. La elfita alzo la mirada y sus mejillas estaban rojas. Y en sus ojos, habia decepcion.

Nerdanel solto los hilos y se acerco a ella, tomando sus manos. -Mi hijo..., me lo dijo, esta enamorado de ti. Me envio a mi, para saber que si tu lo estabas, y se que si lo estas, puedo ayudarlos, ambos se quieres, ¿Porque no estar juntos?, Maedhros no fue como Feanor que me beso de un pronto y me dijo que gustaba de mi, me tomo por sorpresa, porque pensaba, que el siendo el hijo del Rey, jamas se enamoraria de una humilde escultura, hija de un Herrero, pero mira donde estoy, me case con el y le di siete hijos. Yo sin embargo y Feanor, le daremos bendiciones en donde esten enamorados, los apoyaremos en todo, lo unico que necesitan los enamorados, es alguien que los apoye, y yo lo hago, me gustaria que fueras esa pareja, de mi hijo, y te quedaras junto a el.

Por lo que vio Nerdanel en la mirada de la elfita, aun habia inocencia, era solo una niña, pero a su edad, ya ella habia estado por esperar a su bebe, Maedhros ya se habia creado, y ella estaba tratando de esconderlo, hasta que se caso, y se quito un peso de enzima. Entendio porque su hijo la cuidaba tanto de los elfos que estaban detras de ella. Queria que ella probara de todo lo que le deparara la vida, cuando se casara. Le lastimaria mucho verla sufrir como otras elfas que se embarazaban sin el padre de la criatura a su lado, quien pudiera cuidarla.

**...**

Nerdanel se sento en lecho improvisado, con los sentidos embotados. Le dolia mucho la cabeza y estaba mareada. La noche anterior habia sido uno de los mas extraños de su vida. Miro el lugar en el que estaban. Cerro los ojos, para poder aclarar la vista que le daba vuelta. Habia botellas de toda clase de fuertes bebidas, ropas regadas por todas partes, y suciedad. Entre cerro los ojos. ¿Como habian llegado ahi?, se volvio a Feanor, que aun seguia dormido, sin sabana. Se sobo la frente y a penas pudo levantarse. Se tambaleo teniendose que recargar contra la pared rocosa. Se mordio los labios, y abrio los ojos, aun sintiendo sus extremidades dormidas. Como pudo se agacho y tomo la sabana del suelo, se tapo con ella y salio al exterior, estaba perdida, ¿Donde estaban?, Miro a ver si encontraba algo de civilizacion, pero no, no vio nada. Agudizo su oido, pero lo unico que esuchco fue el canto de los pajaros.

-Feanor-, susupiro pesadamente.

No era la primera vez que el le hacia eso. Ya muchas veces el los habia perdido. Aunque el primer lugar que encontrase cuando estaban tan calientes, alli pasaban la noche o la tarde, hasta que despues que todo se despejara, volvieran en si, encontrando que estaban perdidos o si no estaban cerca del pueblo. Pero la ocacion, era que nunca habia recorrido esos lugares.

-¿Podrias traer esa sabana, aca? Muero de frio-

La elfa se volteo y miro a su amante con el ceño fruncido. -¿Donde me metiste Feanor? ¿A donde estamos? Nunca habia venido por estos lugares.

-¿No lo conoces?-

Feanor se levanto, y acerco a su amada a el, quitando la sabana del camino. Pego sus pieles y beso sus labios.

-Tirion esta abajo, nosotros estamos en la montaña-

Tomo sus labios nuevamente, tomando con sus manos las muñecas de su prometida, para no dejarla ir. Termino cediendo y se abrazo a el, alzando una pierna, rozando la intimidad que ya estaba despierta. El paso dos dedos por su zona intima, acariciandola, haciendola estremecerse. Ambos se dieron placer, hasta que ella acabo sobre los brazos de su prometido, que la pego contra la pared rocosa, y enrollo sus piernas alrededor de su trasero, apretandolo a ella, para sentir con todo su miembro que le invadia por completo, haciendole gritar todo lo que podia.

No recordo cuantas veces lo hizo con Feanor, desde la ultima vez que se cuido, pero ya estaba el pequeño bebe dentro de ella. La noticia le cayo como un balde de agua. Un bebe ahora que estaba prometida a el?... ¿Porque? ¿Porque?..., pero el se hizo cargo de ella y de su bebe. Pero se llevaron que reprenda del Rey que quiso matar a su hijo por ocultarle la verdad. Se sintio ofendido, porque su hijo no habia confiado en el.

Maedhros nacio apunta de mentiras, hasta que hubo nacido que dijeron la verdad al rey.

**...**

-Aredhel, no tengas miedo, todo se solucionara. Solo tienes que tomar esto.

Alzo su rostro que estaba empapado de lagrimas, mirando el liquido espezo azul que habia dentro del vaso.

-¿Que me pasara si lo todo?-, dijo nerviosa mirando el liquido.

-Solo sera sangre lo que botaras, dolera un poco, pero es ahora o nunca, ¿No quieres tener ese bebe..., seria la ruina para ambos, somos familia, no podemos estar juntos como se debe.

-Esta bien, Celegorm, lo hare-. La elfa tomo todas sus fuerza y se bebio el asqueroso y amargo liquido, que le hizo sentir nauseas. -Espero que sirva, o si no, estamos en problema.

-Solo ten Fe, Aredhel, no me pongas nervioso.

Dias mas tarde. Bañandose un liquido rojo se deslizo por su muslo hasta sus pies. Se asusto. Liquido tras otro se iba deslizando por sus piernas y poco a poco sus piernas se llenaron de sangre y un dolor le quemo por dentro, haciendola que terminara llorando en el suelo con dolor. Le dolio, era un dolor como y te estuviera cortando la matriz por completo, temia que se desangrara, pero al momento que termino de echar sangre, vio los cuagulos y lloro. Lloro con dolor, a pesar de todo, le dolio botar una vida, pero no tenia mas remedio.

-De esto temia, te lo dije Celegorm, primera vez que lo hago y mira la consecuencia y el dolor por lo que tuve que pasar-, reprocho pegandole en el pecho, llorando descontroladamente. -Un ser tuvo que sufrir por mi gran estupidez de haberle acostado contigo.

-No deberias temer, por tres meses hemos pasado juntos, y apenas solo tenia un mes de embarazo, por un mes nunca sucedio, porque dejaste de cuidarte. -Le reto el principe, tomando sus muñecas para que no le siguiera pegando en el pecho. -Solo calmate, podras cuidarte hasta que decidas embarazarte.

-¡No lo hare, nunca lo hare!-, le grito la elfa, alejandose de el. -¿Porque tienes miedo? ahora te respondere tu pregunta, por tener que abortar a un bebe!-le miro con mucha colera, que termino en los brazos del principe que le apoyo en el momento.


	7. La llama de tu corazon

**Capitulo 7: La llama de mi corazon **

**...**

Soltó sus cabellos cobrizos de sus trenzas antes de volvérselas a trenzar. Había regresado despeinada después de haber corrido tras uno de sus pollitos, realmente era cansón. Sus cabellos taparon su rostro mientras deshacía las trenzas, estaba muy delgadas, y sus uñas largas le impedía deshacerlas.

No escucho la puerta cerrarse y los pasos que se aproximaron. El elfo se recargo contra la solida pared blanca. Sonrió al mirar las vestiduras de su esposa, estaba sucia, demasiado. Tenía mucho tiempo de no verla así, pues…, desde que se casaron, ella habría sabido comportarse como la señora casada que es.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi correr así, Nerdanel-hablo el Noldor, acercándose a su esposa con pasos silenciosos.

La elfa alzo el rostro y rio. –No podía dejar ir a mi pollito, es por eso que corrí, aunque he notado que estoy en malas condiciones, en mi juventud corría mas que eso, y no me cansaba como ahora. –su voz sonó melancólica.

-No te he prohibido absolutamente nada, Nerdanel, puedes hacer lo que hacías cuando eras de joven, pero eres tu la que te has prohibido hacerlo,… simplemente no se porque. –el elfo le tomo desde atrás, enrollando sus brazos, en el delicado cuerpo de su esposa. –Vamos a explorar… ¿Qué te parece?...-le miro a los ojos azules de la Noldor.

-¿Enserio? Ir de viaje… ¿Pero a donde?-pregunto la elfa ansiosa.

-He tenido mucha curiosidad, de las tierras extrañas y de caminos y moradas de pueblos inusitados, en Tol Eressëa, Nerdanel…, he podido leer en un libro, algunos caminos que llevan a un pueblo, y quisiera ir allí, es extraño, demasiado y últimamente había pensado ir con nuestros hijos, pero veo que iras conmigo, como mi compañera de viaje, como en tiempos atrás-. Sonrió ampliamente el príncipe. -¿Qué dices?-

-¿Cuándo nos vamos Fëanor? ¿Qué caminos tomaremos para explorar?-. La ansiedad de la elfa, se podía notar en su voz y su sonrisa.

-Mañana mismo partimos…, los caminos es lo que he estado pensando-

**...**

Estaba apunto de porvar sus labios, cuando abrieron la puerta de sus aposentos. Una manada de elfos entraron corriendo a la habitacion del mayor, mirandolos con una sonrisa macabra llena de felicidad.

-¿Que?-

Solto a la elfa, que se levanto para tomar la mano de Makaluare.

-Nuestros padres se van!-, Exclamo Amras.

-No se por cuanto tiempo se van, pero se van, nosotros los escuchamos-. Termino Amrod por decir.

-Asi que nuestros padres se van...-, Se sobo la quijada y sonrio con triunfo. -¡Si!-, dijo Curufin, levantandose del puesto. -Es todo lo que tenia que escuchar, Adios tontos.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que la puerta se cerro. Cada uno tenia planes, pero por ultimo todos miraron a Silmarien, ya era hora, como pensaron varios de ellos. Tenian que hacerla despertar de su sueño inocente.

-Hermanos, salgan, tengo que hablar con Silmarien de algo, pero ustedes vinieron a interrumpir -. Improviso como pudo, tenia que hacerlo, antes de que sus padres se fueran. Era hora de que dijera la verdad, y rompiera la propuesta con sus hermanos.

Extendio su mano, para tomar con delicadeza la mano de la elfita, que tomo asiento sobre sus piernas. Le acaricio el rostro y peino sus cabellos, para poder dejar ver aquel rostro que estaba iluminado por el reflejo del sol que entraba por la ventana.

-¿Que me quieres decir?-. Se relamio los labios. Desanudo los hilillos dorados de la tunica que tapaba parte de su pecho. Lo abrio y busco sus ojos, viendo el desconcierto en el, cuando ella le quito la tunica de enzima. Paso sus manos a lo largo de su pecho, y beso sus labios.

El se alejo de ella. No podia perder la cordura, sabia que si se descontrolaba, ella pagaria las consecuencia, tenia que hablar con ella, antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. La sento a su lado y beso sus manos.

-Silmarien-, Suspiro. -Quiero que te olvides de la propuesta que te hice, dejalo, y quedate conmigo...

Las palabras se le hicieron como eco en su cabeza. Estaba desconcertada, pero una inmensa felicidad le alumbro en el pecho, cuando el le dijo: _Te Quiero, _y beso sus labios. Nerdanel tenia razon, y se alegro mucho, que no reprimio las ganas que sentia en ese momento, y se dejo llevar por su piel que ardia bajo sus brazos.

-Hablare con mis hermanos, entenderan-, Se alejo de ella. Aun no era el momento, todavia no lo era. Tendria que esperar un tiempo mas.

**...**

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-musito mirandola por el rabillo del ojo.

Pero la elfa no le contesto, tan solo tomo el miembro del príncipe entre su mano, y este no protesto. Apretó las piernas y un jadeo se escapo de sus labios, rápidamente carraspeo y tomo un sorbo de su vino. Silmariën, por otro lado sonrió, y deslizo su mano por todo el miembro erecto, y volvió a ascender con lentitud, mirando como el príncipe apretaba los labios con fuerza y la sonrojes subió hasta el nacimiento de sus cabellos cobrizos, sus ojos se habían abiertos como platos y sus manos temblaron.

Mientras la masturbación continuaba debajo del mantel, Amras trato de tranquilizarse, por la mirada cuestionadora de su hermano Celegorm. Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia Silmariën quien le sonrió con tranquilidad, sin mostrar nada más, pero le fue sospechosa su mano, porque la otra no estaba. Entonces frunció el entrecejo, y negó levemente, desviando su mirada. Entonces el gemelo suspiro, y se volvió con Silmariën.

-No podías buscar otro lugar que no fuera aquí, Silmariën?-susurro el Eldar. La elfa solo negó levemente y le dijo: -Quizás lo hago en este momento, porque te vi muy tenso. –entonces beso su mejilla. Y le dijo: -Solo disfrútalo, porque quizás no haya más de esto. –volvió su rostro para mirar a los demás, y seguir comiendo, mientras su dedo, el pulgar acaricio la punta goteante, y lo movió circularmente.

El lugar no era ideal, y sentia las mirada de sus hermanos puesta en el, por sus bruscos temblores. Y no se hable de los nervios que sentia en ese momento, porque los descubrieran. Y eso le hizo que la parte baja de la pelvis le doliera un montón. Y ella sentia el miembro tenso, deteniéndose con leves toques en la punta del pene.

El elfo casi pega un salto al escuchar a Finwe entrar en la estancia discutiendo con su esposa, Indis. En realidad el lugar no era lo ideal.

-Indis por favor!... otra vez te iras!-. Finwe entro al salon detras de su esposa Indis, replicandole. Se le veia molesto.

-Tengo familia, Finwe, mi padre aun vive, debo de ir a visitarle.-le contesto la elfa con total tranquilidad.

-Siempre es eso, porque ellos no vienes a visitarte, solo una vez!... solo una vez y no aparecieron mas-. Finwe tomo a su esposa por el brazo y la hizo girarse para encararle.

-Sera por tu hijo Feanor, que lo unico que hizo fue tratarlos mal y mirarlo muy mal, piensas que vendran despues de todo el problema que hubo el dia de la boda por culpa de tu hijo!-

-¡A mi hijo no lo metas en esto! Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy, Indis! No permitire que te vayas, ya mucho has salido y poco es el tiempo que he recibido de tu atencion.

-No tienes derecho de prohibirme a quedarme, puedo ir y venir cuando quiera!-

-Si te vas, no vuelvas mas, eso guardatelo bien, ya te lo adverti, mucho has salido del reino, es como si tuvieras a alguien mas, y por eso prefieres estar mas tiempo fuera que aqui con tu esposo.

Indis se cruzo de brazos y se volteo para irse del lugar. Silmarien se volvio hacia Fingolfin y apreto los labios en forma de problemas. El elfo nego levemente. No sabia lo que sucedia, y muy pocas veces habian visto a los reyes de Tirion discutir y ahora Finwe solo le amenazo con que si se iba no tendria derecho de volver.

Silmarien se volvio hacia el principe que seguia tenso, acerco sus labios a su oido, haciendolo temblar bruscamente.

Le miro. –Relájate-susurro.

La excitación es algo que debe ir construyéndose poco a poco, y sin interrupciones; y a el le costaba no relajarse y sentirse tenso ante el toque, y su cuerpo le dolió terriblemente. Pero la mano de la elfa, le hizo sentirse poco a poco relajado, pero su miembro necesito atención, y ella lentamente movió su mano de arriba abajo, con un movimiento corto, no muy largo.

Y poco a poco su movimiento se incremento, y ella lo tomo con mas firmeza entre su mano, a medida que la excitación creció, y su miembro se puso mas duro, y podía notarse el bulto sobre el mantel. Silmariën rio con suavidad al ver lo firme que estaba ese tronco elfico. Y su mano acelero y fue con mas rapidez, en ese punto; y el menor de los príncipes sintió que estaba en su punto, y le dolió su garganta en esos momentos con los gemidos que quisieron salir, pero que el no les dejo, comiendo con rapidez su comida y engulléndola con dolor.

Nuevamente el sonrojo había vuelto a su rostro y Silmariën no le había hecho la situación fácil, cuando le dijo: -Vente para mi Amras…-. Y se puso más nervioso, porque sintió vergüenza eyacular en aquellos momentos en ese lugar lleno de gente. Y cerró y abrió los ojos con rapidez.

Y aquella voz hermosa y grave, le hizo sentir nervios, y pensó que los habían descubierto. Entonces miro a su padre, quien tenía una ceja oscura arqueada. Silmariën le había soltado y le había mirado a su medio hermano, como ella le decía.

-Esta todo bien, Hijo?-. Amras asintió nervioso.

-S…ss.s..s..si padre-balbuceo y carraspeo, tomando entre sus manos su copa de vino.

-Seguro? Estas, demasiado de rojo-

-Si _**Ada**_, estoy bien-

Entonces Fëanor se volvió a los demás, todos le miraban a el y sintió una vergüenza que carcomió su cuerpo, sintiéndose debilitado con una erección terriblemente notable.

Y Silmariën no perdió tiempo, para cuando introdujo su mano por debajo del mantel y siguió con la masturbación. Apretó con fuerza sus labios, mordiéndoselos, sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos por los dolorosos espasmos que tocaron su cuerpo y el dolor que taladraba su cabeza. Cuando estaba en proceso de acabar, su respiración se agito y su rostro se contrajo, y miro hacia abajo para que nadie mas lo viera y siguió comiendo para tratar de desviar su mente por el placer, y ella le miro y acelero mas el masaje, manteniendo un ritmo rápido sin parar, y en previos minutos comenzó a eyacular.

La elfa se mordió los labios y conservo la calma por completo y le miro con cariño. Amras trato de tranquilizar su respiración.

-Toma un poco de agua, te ayudara mucho-le comento la elfa, y le extendió un vaso de agua.

El elfo sin demora lo tomo entre sus manos y lo bebió todo. Sentia su corazón golpear con fuerza su pecho, y el sudor deslizarse por su frente. Lo limpio con rapidez. Y sintió su sangre caliente recorrer sus venas. Y ella siguió acariciando su pene mientras, lentamente mas suave, hasta que noto como el miembro empezaba a deshincharse, y allí se detuvo y le volvió a poner el pantalón en su lugar.

Los ojos grises de al frente, se dieron de cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Frunció el ceño, mirando al menor de la casa sonrojarse de una manera tan visible. Hasta sus orejas estaban rojas. Mientras que la elfa que tenia a su lado, solo lo miraba y le decía palabritas.

-Tranquilo Ambarussa, todo esta bien-. La elfa se alejo, retirando su mano del muslo del elfo.

Maedhros arqueo una ceja, mirando a la elfa verle con amor a su hermano menor. Viéndole los cabellos rojos pegado a su cuello por sudor y algunas gotas que caían por su frente.

-Con permiso-

Todos lo miraron levantarse y caminar hacia la elfa. Le susurro algo y se fue. Luego los demás posaron sus ojos en ella.

-Con permiso-

Se levanto y tomo camino hacia la habitación del elfo. Se sintió enojar. ¡Había sido muy egoísta, decirle aquello! Los elfos que la vieron caminar, pudieron notar el enojo de ella. Al llegar al inicio de la escalera, escucho una puerta cerrarse con fuerza. Subió con rapidez y toco.

-¡Voy!-grito la voz desde adentro.

Al momento de abrir…, ¡Zaz! Su rostro de volvió hacia aun lado, llevándose su mano hacia su mejilla roja, por el golpe.

-A mi no me vuelvas a decir eso, Maedhros-. Coloco sus manos sobre su cadera.-Y quiero que me lo digas en mi cara, dime lo que soy…

-No lo dije para que me pegues, Silmariën!-le grito el elfo, tomándola del brazo, asiéndola entrar.

-Dime, Maedhros, porque me dijiste que no soy perra de nadie para que satisfaga a tus hermanos?, como bien recuerdo no tengo decirte absolutamente nada y puedo hacer lo que quiera, o no fuiste tu el que me propusiste estar con tus hermanos? Ahora porque me prohíbes estar con Amras, si solo soy mujer de ustedes, de nadie más, para que digas que solo soy tu zorra para que yo solo te satisfaga a ti nada más.

El príncipe se quedo en silencio, mirando a Silmariën con seriedad. Y ella tenia razón el le había propuesto aquello y ella había aceptado, pero esa mañana habian hablado de ello e iba a romper la propuesta; pero bien, el solo lo había hecho para pasar tiempo con ella, porque Maedhros es posesivo con lo que desea y ella era quien el deseaba mas que nada en el mundo. Ahora se molestaba con el mismo por ser estúpido.

-Lo siento-. Le iba a tomar la mano, para cuando ella se lo quito.

-No Maedhros, te has pasado-. La elfa le miro con seriedad. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

**...**

-¿Estas molesto?-

-No, No lo estoy-

Pero al mirar su rostro, y lo frio que había sido con ella, toda la mañana, supo que el estaba molesto. Y ella se había ido esa mañana a su habitación, y le había besado en el portal, pero este bien, le había besado pero su beso no fue recibido, si no que este se había separado de ella, con un corto beso. Le miro y podía ver la molestia en sus hermosos ojos. La elfa había fruncido el ceño, mirándole con seriedad. Entro a su habitacion, y tomo asiento en su cama, esperando a que el dijera alguna palabra.

-Lo estas, Maedhros, no puedes mentirme, te conozco cuando te molestas, y se que lo estas-. Le había mirado a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, para cuando este le quito el rostro. Se había sonrojado, eso quería decir que se había molestado. Ella se levanto de la cama, para no discutir con el. –Esta bien, me voy-

Maedhros encogió los hombros dándole la espalda a la elfa. Eso le dolió a ella. Se culpo por haber sido una idiota, y lo era, ella lo provoco, se busco la molestia del ser que mas amaba, y quizo llorar, pero se reprimio las ganas, no le rogaria, porque ella era orgullosa.

Sintio el recelo, cuando dio un paso afuera de los aposentos del príncipe, su relación iba hacer un poco seca, o eso creia, quizas, ya no habria esperanza de nada. Ella como el eran orgullosos, pero el orgullo de Maedhros era mucho mas grande que el de ella, y sabia lo que el seria capaz de hacer o dejar por su orgullo.

Cuando cerro la puerta de sus aposentos, apretó los puños con fuerza, se había enojado. El elda se volvió para mirar la puerta y rodear los ojos, por mas que se hiciera el duro, el la seguía queriendo y estaba celoso de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Temio que ella buscara refugio en otro brazos.

Glorfindel.

Seguia detras de ella.

Se lleno de una ira incontrolable. Habia echo una estupidez, y en donde le viera a el cerca de ella, lo iba a matar. Pero tenia a sus hermanos, que sabia el, si ella buscaba a uno de sus hermanos. Maglor. Le habia pedido matrimonio y Caranthir igual, pero la temperatura de este, era mas suave, y quien sabe que ella terminara enamorandose de el.

Pateo la silla del escritorio. –Tu tienes la culpa Maedhros-se dijo a si mismo, mirándose al frente del espejo. Arreglo un poco su cabello que había caído en su frente.

Al momento que llego al salon, no la encontro. Apreto los labios, antes de ir a llamar sus soldados para que la buscara. Tomo asiento y miro a Maglor.

-¿Dónde esta Silmariën?-

-Se fue de caza con los hijos de Fingolfin y Finarfin-

El mayor de un pronto sintió una ira que le consumió el cuerpo, y el enojo fue mas grande que nunca, que todo su rostro expresaba ira, y ni se diga cuando apretó los puños. Maglor se volvió para mirar a su hermano, le miro con extrañeza, sabiendo que el hermano tiene que haberle hecho algo para que ella no desayunara con ellos.

-Maedhros…-

-No preguntes-

**...**

-Estas igual o peor que yo-

El elfo tomo asiento a su lado, al pie de un árbol, mirando a Turgon y a Finrod discutir de cual era el camino hacia los bosques de Valinor.

El mayor de la casa de Fingolfin suspiro, y miro a Silmariën con una ceja alzada. Sabia que algo le ocurría y a Maedhros ni se diga, después de que la noche anterior el se haya ido a sus aposentos, ella le golpeo.

-Son solo celos, Silmë, compréndelo-

-¿Qué?-

La elfa se volvió para mirar al mayor de la casa de Fingolfin. Entre cerro los ojos, desconcertada. No le habia escuchado.

-Esta celoso Silmariën-, Dijo Fingon con calma. -Ustedes son unos tontos, ambos se aman, pero no se dicen nada.

-Ya lo hice, fue ayer. Pero fui yo la que falle-. La elfa bajo la vista a la pequeña rama que tenia entre sus manos, entretejiendo una flor en ella. -Masturbe a Amras debajo de la mesa. -hizo una pausa. -Fui yo la que le provoque los celos.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?-

-Nada. -le miro y movio su cabeza. -tuve la culpa, despues de que hablamos, la propuesta se ha roto, entiendes, y yo siendo pareja de el, mira lo que hice con su hermano. Dime ¿me perdonarias si masturbara a tu hermano?...-El elfo nego.

-No lo se-

-Vez! te lo digo, no es facil, soy aprendis de algo que aun Maedhros me rechaza. No lo se..., estoy dispuesta a todo, pero me rechaza, no lo entiendo.- Se sumio en sus pensamientos. Y cayo en cuenta que habia sido una completa idiota y que el tenia razon, era una zorra.

-Pero te ama, y te perdonara. -Tomo su mano y la apreto con afecto. -Todos cometemos errores Silmarien.

-Eso espero-

-Es eso de lo que te hablo, Silmë, Maedhros te quiere mucho, pero teme que lo dejes por sus hermanos-

-Que yo lo deje?...-la elfa rio indignada. -Yo soy la que debo sentir miedo, aunque lo tengo, porque el me puede abandonar cuando quiera.

El menor le miro negando levemente. La elfa sintió su corazón golpearle fuertemente con sus latidos. –No Silmariën…-suspiro al ver el rostro de confusión de la elfa. –No debería decirte esto, pero lo hare. Ya ha pasado veinte años, desde la vez que Nelyo supo que estaba enamorado de ti, el te amo y te quiere mucho, y es por eso que siente celos, porque estas con sus hermanos. Eres la llama de su corazon, lo haces enojar con cualquiero cosa, ¿Acaso no lo vez? Te guarda con sobre proteccion.

-Pero si el fue quien propuso esto, Fingon, yo no, fue el, y siempre me he sentido inferior, porque he sido yo la que siempre se siente lastimada por todas esas amantes que el ha tenido y el eso nunca lo ha visto, para que se ponga en esta estupidez?!...-la elfa se enojo. –no entendiendo Fingon! ¿Por qué el no me había dicho esto?!, yo le hubiera correspondido, y estoy dispuesta ha hacerlo, pero el no me ha dicho nada, ¿ Como el quiere que yo sepa? Si el nunca me habia dado a entender que me quiere, sus hermanos, Maglor y Caranthir, me propusieron a casarme con ellos , entonces que… ¿Piensas que el tonto este lo hizo? No…, nunca me dijo nada prometedor que solo tener sexo y que no me iba a defraudar, solo eso, Fingon, Un te quiero y nada mas.

El elfo prefirió quedarse cayado, no discutirá con ella, algo que no era de su incumbencia. Pero entonces le dijo: -No le digas nada a Maedhros de lo que te dije, y habla con el –La elfa asintió. –es lo mejor.

-Lo se-


	8. Eonwe

**Capitulo 8: Eönwë**

**...**

Se levanto a temprana hora en la mañana, aun cuando amanecia. Tenia cosas que hacer,

Tendria cosas que hacer ha temprana hora. Se vistio con ropas de viajes, y preparo comida para su amigo. Salio afuera y fue en busca de su alce.

-_**Mára aurë**___Dun!-

Entro al establo que estaba su hermoso alce. Habia sido un regalo de Finwe hacia muchos años atras. Aun cuando era una elfita de once años. Lo habia encontrado en las montañas de Valinor. Era tan solo un retoño para ese entonces, pero ya habia crecido, y ella igual, y lo habia domado para montarlo. Le habia costado hacerlo, pero lo hizo.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta hoy, mi lindo Dun-. Le acaricio la coronilla, y beso su ocico. El alce hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se inclino, con sus patas delantera, como haciendo una reverencia. -Se que te emociona que te saque a dar una vuelta, pero no te llevare a dar una vuelta, hasta que te bañe mi lindo Dun, tengo que hacerlo, y asi aprovecho y te converso, lamento no haber venido por dos dias, pero estaba ocupada.

Habia bañado al alce y lo habia sacado afuera para que tomara sol y que pudiera secarse, mientras cepillaba su pelaje. En todo el tiempo, le hablo de los problemas que habian surgido en el reino, y las habladurias. Hundio su rostro en el pelado del alce y lloro.

-Lo quiero-. Sollozo. -Quiero que vuelva a mi. Fui una tonta Dun, yo le porte mal con el y ahora estoy pagando mi dolor.

La noche anterior solo estaban ellos ocho en la casa de Feanor. Sus padres no estaban, ya hacia dias que se habian ido a explorar las tierras.

**iiii**

-¡_**Mara lome**_! _**Mellon nin**_! (Buenas noches- Amigos mio)-Saludo la elfa al momento que entro al salon, junto a Maglor.

Todos los elfos le saludaron, menos uno, que estaba reidamente con su nueva amiga y luego para el colmo y el dolor de la elfa, se besaron. Su rostro que sonreia, se volvio lugubre y solo atino a bajar la cabeza y sonreir delicadamente. Tomo asiento aun lado del cuarto hijo de Feanor, y solo miro el plato que seguia vacio, asi mismo era como se sintio en ese momento, su corazon estaba vacio y su mente estaba echa pedazo, y su alma rota en mil pedazo. Pero aun seguia culpandose por su gran idiotez. Ella tenia la culpa de ello.

Y durante la cena, ella solo mantuvo la mirada sobre su copa de vino, tomo largo tragos y muy poco comio, no sentia apetito, y solo sonreia cuando Caranthir le comentaba algo, y cuando los demas le conversaban o le tiraban algun piropo, pero aun asi, ella se mantuvo en silencio todo el rato, sintiendo celos y enojo al momento de escuchar la estupida risa de la irritante elfa, con la risa del principe.

-Imloth-le llamo en alto. Su doncella se acerco a ella, sintiendo el dolor de su amiga mediante su voz.

-Si, mi señora-. Silmarien no estaba acostumbrada a que le llamaran señora, y mucho menos a alguien que no probenia de la realeza, como ella. La elfa se volvio para mirarla seriamente y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

-Necesitamos hablar, ya no aguanto esto-le susurro. Mordio sus labios sintiendo las ganas de llorar. La elfa asintio. -Necesito que me averigues quien es ella, esta noche hablare contigo. -la elfa volvio asentir. -Ya puedes regresar a tu puesto. -Sonrio de manera disimulante, mientras se levanto.

-A donde vas?-

-No tengo hambre, Caranthir, pero no te preocupes te vere esta noche, quieres mi critica, te la dare entonces, por ahora me ire, tengo cosas que hacer. -Sonrio nuevamente y salio del salon con su habitual y sensual caminado.

Maedhros no disimulo el desconcierto y los celos, entonces llamo Ornedil, el mayordomo del principe Feanor. Su voz sono tan fuerte, que los hermanos del principe se dieron de cuenta de lo que sucedia. Caranthir solo sonrio; A ellos les encantaba hacer a su hermano enojarse. Ellos muy bien sabian cuanto el principe amaba a Silmarien.

La elfa llego cuanto antes a sus aposentos, el segundo que tenia en la casa de Feanor, ya que habia otro en la casa de su rey Finwe. Se lanzo a la cama a llorar. Ya tenia el alma echa pedazo y el corazon estaba lleno de estacas venenosas que la iban a matar poco a poco si seguia asi.

Se habia quedado dormida despues de llorar tanto. Y acabada de conciliar el sueño, la puerta sono. La morena se levanto y camino a tropezones hacia la puerta.

-Silmarien! pense que te habia pasado algo. -el elfo fruncio el entrecejo al ver el horrible rostro de la elfa. -¿Estabas llorando?-

-No..., solo estaba durmiendo-. La elfa cerro y abrio los ojos al momento.- pero se ha que vienes, asi que apuremonos, te estaba esperando pero te estabas tardando.

-Lo lamento la comida se alargo. Pero..., si quieres seguir durmiendo, hazlo no importa puedo mostrartelo mañana.

-No! esta bien-. Se restrego la cara y salio afuera.

-Esta bien-. El elfo no tuvo mas que aceptar. Le tomo la mano a la elfa y juntos bajaron las escaleras.

-Que silencioso esta, donde estan tus hermanos, Caranthir?-

-Mis hermanos se fueron al jardin a bailar creo, y Maedhros subio con su "amiga" a sus aposentos-hizo entre comillas con sus dedos. -y yo fui a buscarte.

La elfa bajo la cabeza y siguio sintiendo un dolor increible, no podia creer que Maedhros le estaba haciendo eso, se estaba acostando con otra. Pero aun asi lo sabia, el tenia derecho como ella y los demas de tener otras amantes..., o sera, que el se habia cansado de estar con ella? o quizas no lo complacia del todo como el a ella si. Entonces solo tuvo que resignarse, que el jamas la miraria a ella de otra manera, que ahora solo como una demas de sus amantes. Se sintio tan enojada por sentirse tan usada en ese momento, eso era, se sentia demasiada usada, por el no por los demas, solo por el, quien jugo con ella en parte.

Ella y Caranthir llegaron al taller del principe Feanor. El elfo sonreido, llevo a la elfa hacia la ultima mesa, en donde habia 8 cuchillos, de diferentes modelos y diferentes diseños. El elfo feliz, alzo el cuchillo, resplandeciendo por la luz de las antorchas.

-¿Que te parece?-

La elfa fruncio el entrecejo. -¿Que es eso, Caranthir?-

-Maedhros no te lo dijo?-. El elfo le miro extrañado. -Es una espada, mi amor, mi padre nos esta entrenando para saber utilizarla, es de mucha ayuda, te podras defender si Melkor trata de hacernos daño, con esto puedes matar a quien quieras, pero! Cuidado, cuidado, no la utilices como si fuera solo un juguete porque no lo es.

-Pero porque tu padre les esta enseñando a usar esto, Caranthir, para que?... -la elfa se extraño demasiado, que peligro podria haber en Tirion?

El elfo dejo el arma sobre la mesa. Respiro profundamente, y dijo: -Mi abuelo le comento a mi padre, de que ultimamente a sentido algo extraño, como si haya un peligro en el reino, no sabe que es, pero siente que nada bueno habra al acabo de los tiempos. Y mi padre teme que algo pase en el reino y es por eso que ha creado estas bonitas armas para nosotros. -La elfa siguio mirando las armas, todas de diferentes formas, pero muy bien elaboradas y bonitas, de fino costo. -Pero! esto es lo que he hecho yo. -El elfo camino hacia una de las alacenas y de alli saco un cuchillo forado de cuero negro.

-¿Que es?-

-Es tuya, abrela-dijo el elfo, entregandole el arma. La elfa tomo el arma entre sus manos y desenfundo la espada. Sus ojos brillaron con encanto al ver el trabajo que habia hecho el cuarto hijo de Feanor.

Las piedras brillantes, la hoja fina y encorvada, y filosa de la espalda, y el trabajo delicado y duro que tuvo que llevarse hacer esa espada, la amo y la adoro.

-Es mia, enserio?-

-Si, toda tuya, te enseñare a usarla-

-Claro, estoy dispuesta a aprender, Caranthir-La elfa sonrio.

Y para su sorpresa el elfo la tomo por el rostro y la beso, con deseo y demasiada pasion, por sus excigientes labios. Las manos del principe tomaron a la elfa, pegandola a el, junto con la mesa de metal que chocaba con la espalda de la elfa. Sus manos recorrian sus cuerpos con desesperacion, alguna, y pronto las respiraciones fueron cada vez mas entrecortadas y se podia escuchar los jadeos de la pareja.

La elfa se deshizo del peinado del elfo, quitando las trenzas del camino y el liston turqueza, lanzandola al suelo. El principe habia introducido sus manos debajo del faldon del vestido de la elfa, acariciando su zona intima. La menor enredo sus dedos en los cabellos negros del principes pegandolo a el, exigiendole sus labios con los besos y el por toda respuesta, le solto el liston del vestido, bajandolo con rapidez, mientra la elfa se deshacia de sus joyas y del peinado de la cabeza, para soltar su oscuro cabello. El principe no la habia dejado ni terminar de desamarrar las pequeñas tiras de la tunica de su amante, para cuando este ya se la habia quitado, al igual que sus botas.

-Quitate la ropa-le anuncio el principe, tomando las armas y guardandolas.

Silmarien cerro los ojos con fuerza. No podia, no podia hacerlo. ¡¿Que estaba haciendo?! se grito mentalmente, y recogio lo que habia tirado.

-Lo siento cariño, no puedo Caranthir, no puedo..., esto esta mal, muy mal, no deberia...-. Apreto sus labios y cerro los ojos con fuerza. Pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, aun estaba resentida, Maedhros la estaba lastimando. Lloro y no respondio a la pregunta del principe, solo huyo de el.

**iiii**

-¿Crees que es mucho pedir?..., He sido una idiota y lo perdi...-, rompio en llanto nuevamente. -Ni si quiera me hablo, menos mal que lo hiciera, pero no lo hace y eso me hace ponerme muy mal-, abrio sus brazos y abrazo al alce, que rozaba su ocico contra su hombro delicado.

Lloro a solas todo lo que pudo, siendo incapaz de reconocer el dolor del principe. Tambien lo sentia. Porque esa noche, cometio una locura.

-No, no puedo...-Maedhros quito a la elfa enzima de el, y se levanto de la cama, tomando su pantalon. La elfa tapo su desnudes con su fina sabana y solo le miro desconcertada.

Cuando este estuvo con el pantalon puesto, se sento en la cama y tapo su rostro con sus manos, estaba abrumado y enojado, y sobre todo el fuego de Feanor estaba encendido, tenia la llama tan alta, que cuando la elfa le susurro, el elfo se alejo de ella y entro en un ataque de rabia pura, que la estrello contra la pared.

-¡No quiero que vuelvas aqui! No quiero que me mires ni me toques, esta es la ultima vez que pasa esto!-le grito, a la elfa amedrentada. Su mirada echaba fuego puro que caracterizaba a los hijos de Feanor.-TODO ES TU CULPA, TU CULPA!- la solto y se echo hacia atras, estrellando contra la pared lo que su mano tomaba.

La elfa salio de la habitacion asustada, con tan solo una sabana enrollada en su cuerpo desnudo. Maedhros se habia vuelto loco. Loco por Silmarien.

Cansado, pego los puños contra la pared tapizada de la habitacion del mayor. Estaba tan loco, que si sus manos tocaban algo, era capaz de matarlo.

Sus hermanos habian escuchado el escandalo, Todos corrieron a la habitacion del mayor para ver que era lo que sucedia, pero al entrar y ver el desastre de su hermano, supieron que todo se debia a Silmarien.

-Maedhros-entro Maglor con siligio a la habitacion.

Este se volvio y miro a su hermano. -Donde esta-. Maglor fruncio el entrecejo y nego levemente.

-De que hablas, Maitimo?-

El elfo volvio su mirada hacia la puerta y se acerco a Caranthir. Lo tomo por el cuello de la tunica y lo zazarandeo. -¡Donde esta ella!-le grito echando humo por los ojos.

Los demas se metieron y los separaron. -Que te pasa!?-le grito Maglor.

-¿Donde esta Silmarien?!-grito echo una furia.

-Ella se fue a dormir-le contesto Caranthir subiendo la voz, -y no la vayas a molestar, suficiente has hecho por hoy hermano. -Caranthir le contesto molesto.

Maedhros empujo a sus hermanos de la puerta de su habitacion y corrio por todo el pasillo, hasta llegar a los aposentos de la elfa. Hizo un pleno escandalo, tocando y llamandola, pero ella no le contestaba, hasta le pidio perdon por su estupidez y sus hermanos, lo trataron de hacer entrar en razon, pero cuando abrio la puerta y no la encontro fue algo que lo hizo sentirse mas nervioso.

-No la despierte por favor, ella llego muy mal aqui. -Imloth se hizo aun lado, para que el principe pasara.

El hizo el menor ruido que pudo y se sento en el lado desocupado en la cama, y le miro dormir toda la noche y madrugada, hasta que a eso de las cuatro se levanto y se fue. Dandole un beso de buenos dias y pidiendole que le disculpara.

**iiii**

Maedhros se lanzo a su cama con visible molestia, mirando entre sus manos la delicada joya, un bonita collar de diamantes que desprendían diferentes colores al momento de asomarse a la luz del sol. Que el mismo se había esmerado en hacérselo. Tanto le costo las horas que había hecho ese trabajo, que ahora se sentia molesto, porque el mismo había hecho que la elfa se sintiera mal por su estúpido orgullo.

Pensaba obsequiarle el colgante a ella. Pero quizas ahora ella no le queria ver.

Toc…toc…

El elfo miro hacia la puerta con forma asesina, y termino soltando un gruñido.

-¡¿Quién?!-grito desde adentro.

Sin contestar, la puerta del recinto se abrió de un pronto, dejando ver a Maglor entrar en ella y luego cerrar la puerta con cuidado. El mayor con rapidez guardo el colgante dentro de un bolsillo de su túnica.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

El menor arqueo la ceja, mirándole el bolsillo con curiosidad. -¿Qué es lo que guardas?-

-No es nada, de lo que te interese, Hermano-

-Entonces, yo debería saber, que fue lo que tu le hiciste?..., porque tu mas que nadie lo sabes, ella estaba enojada contigo, ¿Por qué?-

-Te dijo al respecto?-pregunto el mayor, mirando sus manos juguetear con sus cabellos cobrizos.

Maglor camino hacia la cama y tomo asiento a los pies de esta mirando a su hermano mayor. Conocía a Maedhros muy bien, y sabia que este había hecho algo malo, algo que a ella le había hecho sentir mal.

-¿Por qué preguntas? Deberías decirme tu, ella con su expresión, me dijo muchas cosas, quizás deberías no ser tan duro con ella. Y por lo de ayer, fuiste un completo idiota.

-Es mi orgullo, lo conozco, pero si un idiota, pero ella empezo.

Maglor se mordio el labio inferior para no reirse. -La masturbacion de Amras debajo de la mesa?... ¿Es eso?-. El mayor no respondio. -¿Cuantas veces ella no tuvo que soportar verte con todos esas elfas que entraban en sus aposentos? y alli esta ella, siempre a tu lado, para que ahora vengas hacerte el inocente?..., cosa que no eres.

-Eso no viene al caso-. Maedhros cayo de un pronto. -Temo que alguien les diga a nuestros padres lo que escucharon en los aposentos de los gemelos, Maglor. –Este soltó una fuerte carcajada, mirando al mayor. –Quizás, pero crees que no lo habrán hecho hace años, las veces que estuvimos solos en el reino?!..., Por favor, Maedhros, no trates de cambiar de opinion, lo que tú no quieres dar a resaltar son tus celos, Maitimo, no deberias estarlo, ella te ama.

-Mejor lárgate, no quiero tus apestosos consejos, así que Adiós-. Le abrió la puerta de la habitación, señalando la salida. -¿Qué esperas?

-A que me respondas-. Se cruzo de brazos, mirando a su hermano con firmeza. No se iría hasta obtener respuesta.

-No pienso hacerlo, así que Adiós, hermano, o quieres que te eche a patadas ¿… ¿Tu decides?-

**...**

-Deja de llorar Silmarien-

Se exalto al escuchar la voz proveniente a sus espalda. Se limpio las lagrimas, y escondio su rostro en el pelaje de su alce.

-No estoy llorando-, apenas logro decir.

¿Es que acaso no la podian dejar llorar en paz?..., ¿Porque no podia tener un poco de paz? No le quitaba la privacidad a nadie, y trataba de ser odiosa, y ahora a ella no la dejaban en paz. Siempre era lo mismo, ya le estaba artando.

-No me mientas Silmarie-. La voz sono dulce, detras de su cuello. Se removio bruscamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. -Podrias mirarme, no soy un mounstro que quiere robar tu privacidad, Silme.

Su voz. Esa voz tan profunda y amorosa, llena de paz, la conocio en algun tiempo atras. Se removio nuevamente cuando sintio su delicada mano sobre su hombro.

-Vorondil-, susurro, tomando la mano que habia sobre su hombro. Se restrego los ojos, y se volvio hacia el maia. -Eres tu!-, exclamo con una sonrisa llena de felicidad en sus labios, abrazando al elfo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Es bueno de verte de nuevo, mi niña-. El maia, deslizo una mano por la cabellera oscura de la elfa, terminando en su espalda y acariciandola. -Es bueno que este de vuelta-, susurro mas para si mismo. Beso la cabellera morena, y suspiro su aroma a melocoton. Entrelazo su mano y le miro al rostro, sonrio nuevamente. El era dulce, pero tambien era sensual. Lo era como todo ser bello que habitaba en Valinor. -Has crecido y sigues siendo hermosa.

-No digas mentiras, Eönwë, tu y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto. -le miro con indignacion. El maia entre cerro los ojos y nego.

-Siempre lo he dicho y no evito ser atraido por tu belleza Silmarien, admitelo, eres hermosa, por lo menos para mi si lo eres, no se para los demas, pero para mi eres esa joya unica que vive andante por Valinor, no hay joyas mas hermosa como tu, nadie se compara.

Las mejillas de la elfa se ruborizaron, sintiendo los golpes de su corazon fuertemente sobre su pecho. Temio a que se escuchara al exterior y solo se llevo sus manos a su corazon. Alzo la mirada plateada sobre el maia.

-Aqui guardo tus palabras, amigo mio-. Sonrio enormemente, y se levanto del suelo. Dio media vuelta, para colocarle las riendas al alce. -Saldre a dar una vuelta con Dun, ¿Quieres venir?-

-Claro que si, he venido a conversar contigo-

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

Tomo asiento al pie del Alamo, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas. Recordo la mirada de Maedhros puesta sobre ella. Solo se miraban, pero de ahi, nada mas ocurria, que solo el desvia de su mirada de plata, que se alejaba de el, las veces que se topaban en los corredores o cualquier otro lugar que estuvieran solos.

-No es nada facil, Eönwë-

-Podrias contarme que es lo que te pasa, porque no me dices que es lo que vez, Sil, vamos, dime que es lo que te esta atormentando.

-No ligeramente me atormenta, al verlo me hace sentirme feliz, pero ahy dolor detras de todo esto, y eso es lo que me hace sentir miedo. Aunque ha decir verdad yo tuve la culpa.

-¿Culpa, en que?-

-Bien-, hizo una pausa-. Metida la pata con Maedhros, hice algo que no debia hacer, fui una estupida, eso creo..., pero pienso que el no deberia ponerse asi, el tambien me ha hecho daño.

El maia fruncio el ceño, mirando a la elfa, como la piedra mas fragil de todo Valinor. ¿Como podian hacerle daño a alguien tan inocente como ella, tan hermosa, tan delicada, tan unica?...Apreto los puños y solto toda respiracion que se habia reservado.

-¿Porque lo dejaste que te hiciera daño? Que te dije la ultima vez que nos vimos, Silmarien?-la reprendio. -Maedhros dices..., el hijo de Feanor?-, la elfita asintio. -No me digas que estas...-

-Pues no lo se, creo que si, y el tambien lo esta de mi-

Eönwë suspiro y entrelazo su mano con la de ella. -Mira, alguien como el que ha tenido muchas amantes, y por algo tan pequeño a la par de lo que ha hecho, no merece tener tu amor. Veras, conozco a Maedhros y se su pasado, aunque me llegaron los rumores que se habia calmado y ya veo por quien se calmo, pero bien, hiciste algo grave igual, pero no es justo que te haga eso.

El tenia toda la razon, pero aun asi, ella seguia amandolo, temia que el no le volviera hablar para siempre. Cerro los ojos y asintio. Solo era una jovencita con sus caprichos.

-Debo decir que tienes razon, pero en parte, yo tuve la culpa Eönwë, tu mas que nadie lo sabes, pero que mas puedo hacer?... -encogio sus hombros. -me duele esto.

-No deberia dolerte, el tambien que no sabe perdonar, por su orgullo. Si en unos meses no te devuelve el habla, entonces..., no te sucumbar por alguien que no te quiere, porque entonces te daras cuenta que no le importas para nada.

Maedhros. Estaba alli, escondido entre los arbutos que separaban a lo lejos a la elfa de su vista. Habia ido cuando le dijeron del elfo que estaba con ella. Los habia espiado todo el momento.

"Eönwë, asi que este es Eönwë..., vaya que es muy hermoso a decir verdad..., Ash..., no te acerce mas a ella. Maldita sea, Maedhros, eres un idiota, un estupido, un bueno para nada, no sirves en absoluto." -se quejo mentalmente el elfo, haciendose nuevamente una coleta, al ver que la vista del maia que estaba aun lado de Silmarien, entrecerro los ojos, al ver como el brillo de su cabello, se podia notar entre el arbusto.

Los habia escuchado y sobre todo, le habia dolido y enojado las palabras de ella y el consejo de el. ¿Que sabia el, si en verdad el la amaba y mucho?, ese maiar no podia tomar conclusiones a la ligera.

Silmarien suspiro abrumada. Se sento erguida y cruzo sus piernas, mirando al maiar con una sonrisa franca.

-Te he, extrañado-. Tomo su mano y la entrelazo. -Ha sido mucho el tiempo en que tu y yo nos volvimos ha ver, Vorondil, me hiciste mucha falta. -Se acerco a el, y acaricio sus mejillas-

El maia sonrio y atrapo su mano, besando sus delicados dedos. -_**Tye Melane **_Silmarien-. Hizo una reverencia, y solo se le vio desaparecer ante su mirada.

**...**

_**Dun: **__Pardo _

_**Mára aurë: **__Buenos dias_

_**Tye Melane: **__Te amo_


	9. Hwesta

**Capitulo 9: Hwesta**

**...**

-¡Ahora yo soy el engreido!-

Se gritaron el uno al otro delante de ella. Fijo su vista en los dos hermanos que peleaban a puño y a patada. Corrio hacia ellos para separarlos.

-¡Dejen de pelear!-les grito a ambos. Pero ni uno de los dos les hizo caso, aun asi, seguian peleando e insultandose. -Celegorm, ya BASTA! ¡dejalo! Amras, ya deja a tu hermano, por el amor de Eru, ya dejen de pelear o a ambos les pegare yo misma!

Miro a todo a su alrededor, el palacio del principe Feanor, era una locura. Deberia encontrar algo con que noquear a ambos. Tomo una de las piedras de Feanor, que yacian sobre una urna. Corrio hacia ellos nuevamente y golpeo a ambos en la nuca, dejandolos caer. Se arrodillo aun lado de ellos, colocando dos dedos sobre sus cuello. Aun respiraban. Los dejo para buscar a Fingon, necesitaba de su ayuda.

Ya que Fingon se encontraba perdido, se fue en busca de Curufin, quizas podria ayudarle. Subio las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios, yendo por los pasillos de los aposentos de los principes, sucedio lo peor

Se detuvo ante la puerta del conocido principe y de su amante. Jamas penso en su vida, que verlo con otra seria tan doloroso. Si era otra, tenia ahora mismo una amante, una hermosa elfa, quien gemia su nombre a toda voz, y el que noto su presencia, no hizo mas que seguir, como si ella no estuviera mirando.

Porque...

¿Porque lo haces?...

¿Porque me haces esto?...

Se dijo mentalmente, rompiendo en llanto. Sintiendo como su corazon se rompia en mil pedazos. Como esa mirada llena de un sentimiento verdaderamente extraño, le haya mirado como si ella fuera solo, una desconocida. Y como le habia dicho que jamas la engañaria con otro, como le habia dicho, que no queria a nadie mas que ella, y ahi estaba, estaba engañandola con otra.

Ella corrio, volviendo por el salon principal, con las miradas de muchos elfos y elfas, incluso con las insistentes preguntas de sus hermanos, que lo unico que hizo fue gritarles y empujarlos.

-Silmarien, No te dejare hasta que me digas que es lo que te paso.

-Dejame, En paz! Caranthir, no quiero verte ni a ti ni a tus hermanos, DEJENME EN PAZ! Todos son unos imbeciles, idiotas!-

Salio del reino ante la brisa fria que traia tormenta ese dia. Cerro los ojos y corrio con todas sus fuerzas, hacia adentrarse al bosque del reino. Llorando, sintiendo sus piernas doblarse muchas veces, golpearse al momento de caer, por el desfallecimiento que traia en su corazon, que se veia mezclado por la brisa que habia a su alrededor. Era un solo tormento, del que temio que la encerraran por siempre.

Se cruzo de brazos caminando bajo los arboles. Mientras mas se adentraba al bosque, sentia una pesadez algo extraña y temedora por su parte, algo que le oprimía los pulmones. Sintiendo que sus piernas le fallarían, se recargo contra un árbol, abriendo su boca para atrapar bocanas de aire que necesitaba sus pulmones, lo que término sentándose al pie de este. Cerró los ojos.

… _¡Russnaur!-_gritaron.

La elfa abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando a su alrededor. Se levanto de golpe al ver que ese no era el bosque en donde había estado en unos segundos atrás. Parpadeo. Estaba terrible asustada, ¿Dónde estaba?... se llevo una mano a sus cabellos, sentia que su corazón se iba a salir del susto.

…-¿_**Nana**_?-

La elfa pego un pequeño grito y brinco un poco hacia atrás, sintiendo las lagrimas asomarse por sus ojos, por el susto. Bajo la mirada ante el pequeño elfo que tenia a sus pies, este había agarrado un poco su falda del vestido.

…-No…-musito la elfa. –No…, soy tu madre, pequeño-

El pequeño elfo le miro extrañado. La elfa al verlo mejor, pudo ver que el niño era muy parecido a Maedhros, sus cabellos cobrizos, sus ojos azules, su rostro, y este, no tenia pecas. Pero había algo en el, que era parecido en ella, y era su forma de mirar y la forma de sus ojos, el niño nuevamente le tomo por la falda de su vestido, mirando a su madre con dulzura.

…-¿Qué hacías? ¿Por qué tienes esas ropas, Russnaur?-pregunto la elfa de un pronto, llevándose las manos a sus labios. ¿De a donde había sacado ese nombre?...

…-_Practicaba con __**Adar**__, __**Nana**__._

La elfa podía verse a ella misma preguntarle cosas, y sonreírle con amor maternal al pequeño, como si lo conociera de años, sintiendo que ese hermoso niño, era su hijo con Maedhros. Las palabras le salían de su boca con espontaneidad. Y sus lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, lo extraba y mucho.

…-_Matar es solo una defensa para nuestras vidas, nada mas vale que eso_-dijo el niño tomando una mano de su madre entre sus manitas. –_**Ada**_ _dice, que no debemos matar a los inocentes, pero que nunca tenemos que tener piedad por alguien que trate de matarme, siempre tenemos que sermaliciosos. _

Se le nublaron los ojos nuevamente, sintiendo al niño más y mas lejos de ella y su voz se hizo a lo lejos, y como si fuera arrancada del suelo y del mundo completo, vio el cielo lejos y los arboles removerse sobre ella, y cayo desmayada de un momento a otro, que al despertar se encontró en el mismo bosque.

Estaba en los bosques de Tirion, ella estaba en uno metros de la fortaleza. Abrió la boca recuperando el aire que necesitaba sus pulmones. Realmente se había estado asfixiando. Miro a su alrededor, ¿Cómo había llegado? … se quedo pensativa, después de haber estudiado tanto, recordó la vez que había estudiado como desaparecer y reaparecer en un lugar. Al quedarse quieta, podía escuchar la voz lejana de su cabeza recitar en elfico, aquellas palabras que le hicieron aparecer en aquel lugar.

-Basta- dijo en voz alta.

Cerro y abrió los ojos rápidamente, mirando a su alrededor, vigilando que nadie le haya visto hacer aquello. Era malo tratar con libros de magia profunda, pues los elfos en tiempos de antaño, habían llegado a tocarle la locura a la puerta de la casa, suicidándose ellos mismo. Alguna de esas magias eran muy complicadas, pero te encaprichaban tanto que era imposible no leerlas tantas veces que podía hasta si quiera, pensarlas todo el rato, incluso hasta dormidos. Pero a ella no le había hecho daño, porque solo buscaba aquellas magias que eran de extremas necesidad a las que ella necesitaba saber y practicar.

Al momento de terminar de recuperarse, se levanto del suelo limpiando un poco su vestido, recuperando la compostura, y retomar el camino de vuelta. Su mente se mantuvo ocupada todo el tiempo, en aquella frase: _"Matar es solo una defensa para nuestras vidas, nada más vale que eso"_, aquella frase le había hecho sentir algo extraño.

-"No matar por necesidad"- se dijo a si misma.

**...**

Findaráto estaba sentado sobre las piernas de su viejo amante Turucáno. Este le rodeo la cintura con sus grandes brazos, recostándolo sobre su pecho. Hacia un hermoso dia, y la semana había sido de su suerte, para cuando sus padres se hubieran ido a Alqualondë, y el rey Finwë se había ido con su esposa, Indis, a su pueblo natal, en las lomas de Taniquetil, en donde Ingwë su amigo, rey de los Vanyar, pariente de Indis, vivía a los pies de las mansiones de Manwë y Varda. Y los príncipes Noldor, habían quedado al mando por Maedhros el mayor de la casa y uno de los consejeros de Finwë, Tavarni (Espíritu del Valle).

Los días anteriores, el reino de los Noldor había sido testigo de los gritos de placer que se escuchaban dia y noche entre los pasillos y habitaciones del lugar. Pues los príncipes habían desencadeno su instinto sexual del que había guardado en tiempos atrás, por mantener su afición al sexo muy escondido ante los lugares que ellos usaban para manifestar su placer con sus amantes. Aquel reino habría sido, un lugar lleno de encantos sexuales, porque se le veía a los amantes andar tomados de la mano y besándose en plena comida o en pleno pasillo, delante de los demás príncipes.

Y lo que mas era sorprendente era ver a Silmariën, besar a los príncipes delante de sus más familiares. Estos sabían de lo que ella estaba haciendo con ellos, y ellos sabían lo que sus primos hacían.

Finrod y Turgon, hacia dos años atrás, que habían descubierto que ellos estaban enamorados del otro. Pero que en si, ese amor seria una aberración ante los ojos de sus padres; pero al ver que sus primos le comprendieron y que ellos no eran los únicos en tenerse el uno al otro, al ver que Angrod y Aegnor compartían un hermoso amante llamado Lossoth, entonces la pareja dejo que todos supieran que ellos se amaban. Y abiertamente lo habían hecho delante de las miradas de sus primos y estos le habían comprendido y no le habían ofendido, y hasta le habían felicitado.

Turgon acaricio los cabellos dorados de su amante, mientras su mirada se poso en las hábiles manos del menor. Este había aprendido a tejer corona de flores hacia tiempos atrás con Galadriel. Su hermana también aquellos días, se había estado acostando con el Teleri; este había sido invitado y ella se había encerrado con el en sus aposentos, desde el dia que había llegado, y sus gritos fueron escuchados por todos los que pasaban cerca de sus aposentos.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto el risueñito elfito, mirando a su amante con brillantes ojos.

-Si-contesto el mayor, tomando la corona delicada entre sus manos. –pero creo que a ti te quedara muy hermoso. –coloco la corona sobre la cabellera dorada. –vez, te queda perfecto.

-Pero si no es para mi, es para ti mi amor.-el elfo se quito la corona de sus cabeza, y la coloco sobre los cabellos oscuros del Eldar. –Mucho mejor. Las flores blancas combinan con tus cabellos. –Finrod le beso los labios con delicadeza.

-Pero a ti se te ve mejor, Finrod…, tus cabellos dorados hacen contraste con las flores blancas.

-Pero sabes que hace contraste con mi piel…-el elfo se acerco con malicia en sus ojos, al colocarse sobre las piernas de forma contraria, estando frente a frente a su amante.

-Que Finrod, ¿Qué hace contraste con tu piel?-. Rozo sus labios, sin desviar su mirada gris de los verdes de su amante.

-Tu-

Unieron sus labios con amor. Enredando sus delicados dedos en sus cabellos largos del color de la noche, besando sus labios con intensidad. Finrod tenia una piel suave y blanca, esa clase piel que hacia que desearas tocarla toda la noche y todo el dia. Turgon deseaba a Finrod con anhelante amor. Y odiaba a los elfos que le miraban con extraña lujuria cuando pasaba por sus lados, era muy celoso. Y Finrod siempre le decía que el era de el, que sus celos siempre seria en vano porque el no le dejaría.

Entonces la desesperación del menor le tomo por sorpresa, se quito la túnica y le arranco la túnica a su amante. Si no fuera por sus cabellos oscuros podría ver que sus ojos le miraban intensamente, sabía a lo que el menor estaba esperando con ansias, y su cuerpo se poso entre su miembro ya despierto, sintiendo las nalgas del menor rosar su virilidad, los dos gimieron. Y Turgon sonrió cruzando unos instante sus dedos para luego tomar su figura y acercarlo a el, sintiendo como su miembro se incrustaba entre sus nalgas sobre el delicado pantalón, y como el miembro de su amante golpeaba contra su vientre.

Y los besos le hicieron fundirse en el cuerpo del otro, y sus manos recorrió todo su cuerpo, deslizando sus manos por las curvas de las caderas de este, pues bien, lo únicos elfos que podían concebir, tenían curvas en sus caderas como las de una elfa, y sus pechos eran un poco sobre salidos, no menos que una elfa, pues esta era mas desarrollada que la de un elfo que pudiera concebir, y sus partes era los dos que poseían, y sus piernas eran mas contorneadas y sus nalgas mas pomposas, así era el cuerpo de Finrod hijo de Finarfin, el único elfo de la casa de los príncipes Noldor como elfo, que podía concebir, muy poco elfos había en Tirion, pero era una maravilla verlos embarazados para el deleite de sus amantes y demás.

Y los rosados labios de Finrod trabajaron entre sus piernas, mirando con entusiasmo y deseo en sus ojos, la sonrisa del mayor no se iba pese al placer que estaba sintiendo. Luego derribo a Finrod sobre el suelo y le abrió las piernas, mirando con seducción el pequeño y húmedo orificio que se encontraba a diez centímetros detrás de su erecto pene. Paso el dedo índice por sobre el orificio, engullendo el miembro del menor en su boca, mientras introdujo el dedo dentro de el, masturbándolo con mucha destreza. El elfito se removió debajo de sus manos, sujetando sus cabellos negros entre sus dedos con fuerza; los espasmos lo habían amarrado en un mundo que sintió las estrellas de Varda rosarle el rostro sudoroso y sonrojado.

Finrod quedo sentado, con el miembro de su amante dentro suyo, su estrecho interior era una delicia delirante. Igual que esos besos llenos de amor que ambos se repartían. Turgon se sintió más intenso que nunca, y la estrecha entrada del ano de su amante le hizo embestirlo con fuerza. Porque Finrod era un elfo que podía concebir, y le aun no le había dado la potestad para hacerlo por esa entrada en donde podía traer un niño al mundo. Aun Finrod era virgen en esa parte, pero ya le había dicho a Turgon, que el, seria el primero en poseerlo en aquel pequeño orificio.

Y Turgon mordisqueo a Finrod en sus diferentes partes de su cuerpo, dejando pequeñas marcas, no vistas por las ropas, pero si cuando estuvieran nuevamente en la cama. Entonces Finrod le halo los cabellos y mordió ligeramente el fuerte hombro. Y mientras mas era penetrado, más ahogaba los gemidos en su piel, pues estaban al aire libre de los que muchos podían escucharlos, y era mejor que no gimieran tan altos.

Sus gemidos eran una delicia, bañaba su clara piel, y llenaba sus oídos de música. Su cuerpo se movía sensual, cuando separaban sus bocas, y las caderas la movió con más rapidez, para aumentar la velocidad de que el placer iba aumentando cada vez más, con rapidez. Y se mordieron los labios y saborearon sus bocas, sin dejar de atrapar los gemidos del otro y escuchar susurrar sus nombres en sus sensibles oídos.

Cada uno sintió que estaba a punto de correrse, aquellas oleadas de placer, y la estreches que sintieron ambos, sabían que estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Turgon apretó las nalgas rojizas de su pequeño amante, y las embestidas fueron mas fuertes, y Finrod apretó sus uñas contra la espalda firme de su amante, sintiendo sus partes contraerse y apretar las piernas, para cuando sintió un chorro de semen salir de su miembro masturbado por su amante, y luego otro chorro, así hasta que se corrió por completo en el vientre de Turgon, y este termino corriéndose dentro del príncipe de la casa Dorada de Finarfin.

El elfo miro el cielo, ya era tarde, tenia que irse ante de que sus hermanos fueran por el. Esa tarde los hijos de Finarfin les tocaban hacer la cena ese dia, y era mejor que volviera cuanto antes. Entonces se levanto, sintiendo sus piernas temblar, suspiro. Turgon vio con gran panorama el miembro de su amante, rosado y bonito. Sonrió para si mismo y se levanto al igual que Finrod.

Le abrazo y le beso, y susurro _"Te amo"_ en su oído derecho, le lamio la punta de la oreja y mordió el lóbulo, el menor tembló. Al apartarse vio un sonrojo en sus mejillas, y terminando de colocarse la túnica gris. El peli negro le ayudo a peinarse el cabello, y vio como Finrod corrió del lugar, no sin antes de dejarle un beso fugaz.

Turgon miro su vientre manchado con su esperma, lo cogió en sus dedos y lo lamio, disfrutando de su sabor, y con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro, había satisfacción y una perversión en lo mas profundo de sus cavilaciones, pues en la noche lo tendría nuevamente en sus brazos y tenia que pensar que harían de nuevo en su intimidad.

Termino de vestirse, y camino de regreso al reino con una sonrisa llena de perversidad, que al momento que se topo con Silmariën, esta arqueo una ceja y sonrió por igual entendiendo porque este estaba así. –Trátalo con amor, Turgon-. Le dijo al menor con una sonrisa.

No era facil para ella ver a muchos enamorados, antas por el reino. Busco la manera de centrarse en algo mas, necesitaba ocupar su mente en algo nuevo, y encontro el que. Le hacia pensar mucho, que se distancio de todos los que vivian en el reino.

Mientras su voz ascendía su tono, con más rapidez las dagas eran clavadas al tronco del Álamo. Realmente tenía una buena puntería. Podía ver lo concentrada que estaba, y escuchar la extraña letra de la canción, era muy antigua con un significado oculto; pues la letra no era en elfico, si no en una extraña lengua, que ni un elfo conocía. Pensó con más profundidad, ¿Cómo era posible que supiera esa canción? ¿De a donde había sacado la canción?..., sabia que el estudio era su prioridad, porque a veces cuando estaba muy ocupada estudiando un libro o si no otro, que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de leer, ni siquiera la portada, porque no se le había permitido.

Una última y más hermosa daga, había rozado su mejilla, clavándose en el árbol. Se removió mirando en dirección de ella. Silmariën le había estado mirando con extrañeza. Los pasados días, la elfa había estado muy extraña y a menudo le veía como uno o cuatro libros sobre su brazos, llevándolos a sus aposentos y encerarse en el hasta la cena que cenaba en silencio y muy poco respondía y las palabras eran cortas, sin dejar que su mente reposara. Y ni siquiera se quedaba con ellos, simplemente al terminar su cena, tomaba camino hacia sus aposentos y encerrarse allí, hasta altas horas de la noche.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Russnaur…-la elfa cerro los ojos negando levemente. –lo siento, Maedhros-le miro con mas delicadeza.

-¿Russnaur? ¿Quién?-pregunto el elda, mientras tomaba la daga entre sus manos y caminaba a ella. –Un nombre extraño…, Llama Cobriza…-murmuro el elfo. -¿Qué? ¿A si le pondrás a mi próximo hijo?-. Le entrego la daga, sin quitar la mirada que se había vuelto pensativa en esos momentos.

-Lo has descifrado, Russnaur…, un nombre extrañamente hermoso, con un extraño futuro pegado a el. –Una vacía respuesta. Arqueo la ceja y se volvió para irse, no quería extender la conversación, no tenia tiempo, necesitaba practicar lo que tenia en mente.

Y Maedhros le siguió, necesitaba saber que era lo que a ella le ocurría, y con Silmariën no era así. Al mirarla, es como si fuera otra elfa, todos en el reino lo habían notado, y muy pocas palabras le habían tratado de sacar.

-Silmariën-le tomo por el brazo, volteándola. -¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Estas molesta aun por lo que te hice? Por qué si es así…, quiero que me disculpes, estaba un poco mal, enserio, ¿Dime que es lo que sucede contigo?-

La elfa le miro de manera vacía, como si aquello no fuera de su importancia, entonces le dijo: -Esta bien, Russandol, no pasa nada, solo necesito estar a solas, solo déjame, por favor-. El elfo le soltó, ¿Por qué quería que la dejara?..., y ahora su mente trabajo tanto, que pensó que tenia que ver con Russnaur… ¿Quién era el?

-No…, no te molestes en buscarlo, el no existe, por ahora-

-¿Qué?-

-Es mejor que me vaya, es mejor que no me sigas, lo sabré si lo haces. Te pido el favor que no lo hagas.

Y el elfo se quedo en silencio mirándole todo el tiempo que estuvo visible, hasta que se perdió en la espesura de los arboles que había detrás de la fortaleza. Maedhros no le siguió, tan solo se volvió a la fortaleza, necesitaba saber quien era ese Russnaur, del que ella le había llamado.

Al estar sola, miro a su alrededor y saco el libro de su bolsa. Abrió en donde había quedado y pudo leer algo sobre portales. La descripción trataba con una magia mucho mas peligrosa, y que la elfa ya había estado por muchos días intentándola. Un portal que ella podría crear o por si mismo ser un transporte a otro lugar conocido para el individuo que tratara de abrirlo. Y esta magia era de mucha necesidad, como bien pensaba ella, porque en tal caso que el peligro tocase su puerta, ya sabría como salir de ella. Un portal le seria de mucha ayuda. Pero esa clase de portales podría ser muy peligrosa, te podría transportar al pasado o al futuro si bien tu mente no estaba muy clara y si eras presa del miedo, lo que te podía llegar a ocurrir una mala decisión.

Recito la frase en aquella extraña lengua, notando una débil e inquieto círculo ante sus ojos, empezando a crecer poco a poco, hasta que se volvió a desaparecer. La elfa se quejo, días tras días, había intentado aquello, pero no había podido intentar que ver a donde le llevaba el portal. No había pensado nada, hasta ahora, y quería saber a donde podía llegar. Entonces volvió a intentarlo, una y otra vez, hasta que las tres de la tarde llego, con el sol a todo dar. Se sintió tan cansada, que decidió volver, luego cuando descansara, volvería intentarlo, hasta tener el portal abierto, ya le faltaba poco para ver a donde le seria llevada.

Los príncipes trataron de hablar con ella, pero solo obtuvieron ronquidos, detrás de la puerta, podían escuchar la profunda y cansada respiración de la elfa. Se miraron uno a otro preocupados. Y cuando despertó y bajo a cenar con ellos, miro con mirada asesina al menor de los hijos de Fëanor, cuando este trato de preguntarle si quería pasar la noche con el, y luego miro al resto, callándole, porque no respondería a sus preguntas. Al igual que a las elfas, amantes de los príncipes.

Y la cena fue silenciosa, y Maedhros no dejo de mirarle todo el tiempo que pudo, podía verle el cansancio sobre las ojeras que había en sus ojos, como si no hubiera dormido en días, como si en tan solo unos momentos atrás no los tenia y en ese momento los tenia.

Entonces ella empezó a hablar, para sorpresa de ellos.

-Es extraño que todos estemos en paz...-alzo la mirada y miro a todos en la mesa. –claro, por ahora. No siempre habrá paz en esta familia

-¿Porque lo dices, Silmariën? ¿Qué quieres decir, con que no siempre habra paz en esta familia?-. Pregunto el mayor de los hijos de Feanor. Ya habia pasado tiempo de que los dos no se hablaran y ahora esta hablaba incoherencia como penso, pero tan solo de volver a mirarla, noto un dejo de triste en el fondo de sus ojos de plata, habia algo extraño en eso.

-Solo fue algo que vino a mi mente ahora, no lo se…-suspiro. Y desvio su mirada hacia su plato–es como si de algo que esta muy pronto a pasar, Russandol-apretó los labios, frunciendo el ceño, con la mirada fija en la copa llena de vino rojo. –Sangre correrá -empezó a decir. La elfa habia quedado en un momento de transe. –El helado, hielo acabara con muchos. La locura será presa del mismo fuego sangriento y la pena caerá sobre nosotros-. Le miro. -¿Sabes lo que digo?-Maedhros negó pensativo. –Nada, son palabras vacías que llenan mi garganta por salir de ellas, con un mensaje que no entiendo. Todo es absurdo, y muy bruto, pero es eso lo que me tiene últimamente pensando. –entre cerro los ojos. –pensando en los dolores que todos sufriremos, me llegan como cuentos y que de mis palabras salen aquellas barbaridades.

-Pueden que sean, datos que llegaran a ocurrir años más adelante-comento Orodreth. La elfa se volvió para verlo. Sus ojos turquesas se miraron con extrañeza. –O quizás…, sabes es extraño que no se hayan formado visiones, ¿Te lo imaginas? Sangre corriendo entre nuestra gente?...-la elfa negó. –Vez…, es extraño no dejar de pensar, porque hasta yo, me encuentro pensando aquello, realmente me preocupa, quizás solo es un aviso, quizás las visiones de aquellas palabras sean tan escalofriantes o traumante, que no te permiten verlas.

-Tienes toda la razón, Orodreth-. Se volvió hacia Maedhros. –Ya te respondí?..., es esto lo que me pasa, y espero no tener que escuchar de nuevo que es lo que me pasa, ya mucho he hablado, es mejor que me vaya-se levanto del asiento. –que todos tengan una linda noche.

**iiiiii**

-Bien, desde hace una semana atras, he estado estudiando un libro...

Todo con lujo de detalle le conto. Maedhros seguia sin poder creerselo y con un cierto presentimiento que todo quizas, era cierto. Queria solo decir, lo del niño, creia que si era verdad.

-Un niño, me has dicho-

-Un niño, Russnaur, se llama. Hace dos dias atras soñe con el, estaba hablando con alguien y lloraba, senti en ese momento que algo malo pasaba, pero luego vi a un elfo de cabello negro en el momento de mi gestacion, en todo ese año que estuve embarazada, fue el quien me acompaño, pero no era el padre de mi bebe, si no que era otro, pero luego de eso, lo vi nuevamente, al niño, correr con rapidez hacia la cima de la montaña, vez, la que esta detras de Tirion, alli lo vi, de niño y luego lo vi grande, pense que era Maedhros, pero no, el niño era muy parecido a el, demasiado Vorondil, que lo unico que tenia diferente eran sus ojos, eran grises como los mio...-La elfa suspiro, Sonreida, mirando el cinturon del Maia. El plata brillante del cinturon, era como el color de los ojos de su hijo.

-Hermosos, como los tuyos-

El maia coloco su mano sobre su suave menton, subiendo su rostro. Sintiendo el suave removimiento de la elfa, sobre su mano. Despues de años, jamas el maia la habia tocado de esa manera, y mirado tampoco. El colo verde de sus ojos, brillaron con mas potencia. La iluminacion del sol, hizo que su cabello brillara con mas potencia. La elfa sonrio mirando su rostro y su cabello con encanto, queria mucho a ese maia, y no podia dejar de relucir lo hermoso que el era.

-**Cala hendelyato nar vanyar **_(La luz de tus ojos son hermosos)_-

-**Hantale**, Vorondil _(Gracias, Vorondil)-_

El maia esbozo una hermosa sonrisa, acercando su rostro a centimetro. Demasiado cerca, que podia sentir su aliento frio sobre su rostro, respirando con dificultad. Estaba tan tensa en ese momento, y sobre todo, por la mirada penetrante de el sobre ella. El maia ladeo un poco el rostro, acercandose mas cerca, abriendo ligeramente sus labios. Esos labios. Se relamio los labios antes de unirlos.

**...**

Resbalo por la orilla del rio, cayendo estrepitosamente y dolorosamente, sobre su rostro, que choco contra las piedras humedas y mohosas.

-Shhh...podrias no hacer tanto ruido!-

El elfo miro a su alrededor, antes de tomarla por el brazo y recogerla del suelo. Esta adolorida se levanto, soltando quejidos, y refunfuños hacia a su acompañante, por dejarla caer.

-Eres un idiota-

-¿Ahora soy el idiota? Para eso te hubiera dejado mejor en el suelo, que lo unico que has hecho, es hacer ruido desde que llegamos aqui.

-Piensas que caminar por piedra es algo sencillo? ... pues no, no es nada sencillo, no se a donde me vas a llevar, pero te digo algo, no vuelvo a venir mas contigo, es una catastrofe idea!-Refuto, pisando con firmeza sobre las piedras llenas de moho.

Rodeo sus ojos, mirando a su acompañante con enojo. Desde que habian llegado al lugar, solo habia escuchado sus quejas, y mas quejas. La tomo del brazo, mirandole con severidad.

-Te he traido hasta aqui, para pasar tiempo juntos, pero veo que tu no aprecias mi esfuerzo. Despues de todo, he dejado de hacer algunas cosas, para pasar tiempo juntos, despues de que ese Teleri, partiera, no has hecho mas reclamarme muchas cosas y sobre todo de que no hemos pasado tiempos juntos. Pero aqui estamos, en un lugar tranquilo, en donde podras gritar todo lo que quieras, sin tener que colocarte una almohada enzima de tu cara, para que tus gemidos no se escuchen o morder algo, y ahora te quejas, y he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo.

Sus ojos esmeraldas le miraron con culpabilidad, en realidad la tenia, por exigirle tanto, despues de haberse separado por la llegada del Teleri. Le debia una disculpa. Le sonrio como solia encantarle y le abrazo, besando sus labios.

-Te Amo, y disculpame, por mi gran estupidez, lo siento no debi desesperar, se que por mi culpa, ambos tuvimos que separarnos, pero aprecio lo que haces por mi, aunque deberias la proxima vez, buscar un lugar mejor, que este. Ya sabes, las rocas, podria caer de nuevo, Fingon.

-No te preocupes, es hora de seguir andando, Nerwen, ya casi llegamos.

**...**

Silmarien no llego nunca donde Imloth, esa misma noche desaparecio del reino con su vestido mas lujuso, y aparecio en la casa de tal maiar, que la recibio con gusto, y esa noche durmio alli.

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

-Es bueno tenerte aqui, Simarien-. El maiar asiento, y le sonrio. -Me alegra verte despues de lo que paso.

La elfa sonrio y tomo asiento. El desayuno que habia en la mesa, se veia muy apetitoso.

-Para mi igual, me alegro de verte, Eonwe-. El maiar rio nuevamente, ella muy pocas veces le habia llamado por su nombre verdadero. Entonces quizo besarla en el momento, pero contuvo, no queria auyentarla.

Conversanron en todo el desayuno, hasta que luego toco la hora del baño. En el aposento del maiar, era toda blanca. Era muy grande, con pilastras plateadas en las esquinas de la habitacion. Habia un librero, junto con una mesita blanca que estaba a lado de la cama. Esta era grande y el colchon era de agua, sus almohadas eran de plumas, suavez y acobijable. Las sabanas eran abrigadoras y muy finas. Habia una lacena donde guardaba unas cuantas copas de cristal rojizos y los vinos mas finos del lugar. Alli cerca, habia una mesa de cristal, redonda y bonita, tambien las sillas eran de metal blanco. Dentro habia una cortina blanca, detras de ella, estaba el baño. Habia dentro un pequeño lago, en una escultura redonda, de donde bajaba el agua cristalina, de las raizes de los arboles que hacian el lugar, junto con que llegaba agua nueva que provenia de una raiz gruesa pegada a la pared. Y a la izquiera habia un ropera, las puertas eran de cristal. Y por ultimo, habia un jardin, tras las las cortinas que tapaban las pierna de cristas, con el pomo de oro.

La elfa tomo la toalla blanca que el maiar le habia dado. Cerro las cortinas detras de ella, y se desnudo. Al momento que entro en la tina, cerro los ojos, hundiendose totalmente, aun sentia el peso de Maedhros sobre su corazon.

Maedhros, Maedhros, Maedhros

Eres mi alma. Mi complemento. Te di mi corazon y lo has rechazo.

Todo es mi culpa, por ilusionarme, pensando que Maedhros realmente queria algo serio conmigo. -Se dijo la elfa asi mismo, peinando sus cabello hacia atras. Se odio asi misma.

**...**

-Maedhros no lo vez! Tu mismo le hiciste daño, no puedes molestarte si tu empezaste todo esto, solo por ella, y ahora que haras?... ¿Matar al Maiar, que es amigo de ella?-. Maglor tomo a su hermano por la tunica, para que este le mirada por de frente. -No sabes lo que haces, te condenaras a ti mismo, como a nuestra familia..., y Silmarien..., a ella la perderas de por vida, si cometes una locura, porque eres tan cobarde que no le has hablado.

Maitimo miro con mirada asesina a su hermano mayor y quito sus manos de su tunica. -Nunca comprenderas lo que esta sucediendo hermano, Silmarien, ha visto algo grave, y eso tiene que pasar, pero no voy a permitir que se una a un maiar, mientras que yo viva, porque yo la hare mi mujer cueste lo que cueste.

-Escuchame Maedhros, no la puedes obligar que se case contigo, si ella no te ama.

-Eso es lo que tu crees-

Maedhros volvio a montar a su corcel, y reanudo su camino hacia Taniquetil, necesitaba saber si Silmarien estabab alli.

**iiiii**

-Maedhros y Maglor estan aqui, imagino que vienen a buscarte.

-Sal afuera y diles que no estoy, no quiero verles, mucho menos a Maedhros, cuanto este en concion volvere, mientras tanto no lo hare.

El maiar asintio y le dio indicaciones para que saliera del lugar y se fuera por los jardines, hasta llegar a la siguiente casa, alli podria refugiarse hasta que este disudiera a los elfos. Se sento en el suelo, y lloro silenciosamente, le dolia todo aquello. Todo por una estupida masturbacion. Se riño mentalmente. Suspiro profundamente, y cerro los ojos.

Callo la fina capa de lluvia. Ella se levanto y camino hacia el exterior para mojarse, necesitaba deshacerse de la suciedad que sus sentimientos que la brisa le habia revuelto. Alli debajo de un arbol tomo asiento, y escondio su rostro entre sus piernas y lloro, hasta quedarse dormida.

**...**

_**Hwesta**__: brisa_

_**Nana: **__Madre_

_**Ada (Adar): **__Papa (Padre) _


End file.
